


Death Note en South Park

by N3k00Ch4n



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), South Park
Genre: Discrimination, Explicit Language, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heterosexuality, M/M, Portals, Some Humor, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 33,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N3k00Ch4n/pseuds/N3k00Ch4n
Summary: Por primera vez en la historia de los fanfics llega...South Park y Death Note juntos en un solo fanfic!Espero que sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios.Los personajes no me pertenecen pero la historia si!Contiene Spoilers del manga de Death Note, humor, romance y cosas supernaturales. por favor no se molesten conmigoPublicada originalmente el 29/7/2015 en Fanfiction.





	1. Bienvenido a South Park

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: Hola! :D he vuelto…Oke no, tampoco es para exagerar.
> 
> Quería decirles que este es un nuevo fanfic de South Park pero, este fanfic será diferente a los anteriores y saben porque? *Nadie responde y algunos murmuran en voz baja* No lo saben? Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla…este fanfic es diferente porque, por primera vez en la historia de los fanfics…
> 
> DEATH NOTE Y SOUTH PARK ESTARÁN JUNTOS EN UN MISMO FANFIC! YAAAY! *Tira confeti al aire y los lectores ponen su mejor cara de Pokerface* Ya que, espero que les guste el fanfic por favor no me maten por escribir esto Dx
> 
> South Park no me pertenece sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone –Porque, Porque, Porque carajo no reconocen estar juntos?!- , Death Note tampoco me pertenece sino a Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.
> 
> Parejas en este fanfic: Matt x Neko, leve Style (Lo siento pero vivo por el Style –aparte de que vivo por el Mello x Near en Death Note- y sin el mis fanfics no tendrían sentido), leve Mello x Near y otras parejas mas xD
> 
> Genero: Humor, Romance y Supernatural.
> 
> La historia es de MI propiedad! xD
> 
> Este fanfic es irreal y grosero y por su contenido nadie debería leerlo, ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Yo dije eso?! D:

Capítulo 1: Bienvenido a South Park

(Se escucha la canción de intro de las primeras temporadas)

- _Goin´ down to South Park gonna have my self time_ -Canta el señor que toca el banjo, mientras los personajes de la serie se suben al autobús.

- _Friendly Faces everywhere, humble_ _folks without temptation_ -Cantan al mismo tiempo Stan y Kyle alrededor de unos 17 años al igual que los chicos y chicas del resto del elenco.

- _Goin´down to South Park, leave all my woes behind_ –Sigue cantando el sujeto con el banjo.

- _Ample Parking day or night, people spouting "Howdy Neighbor!"_ – Canto Cartman.

- _Heading up to South Park, gonna see if I can´t unwind_ \- Canta el sujeto del banjo al momento en que el autobús se detiene en la escuela, Kenny comienza a cantar pero usando su capucha naranja.

- _Mpmmmp Mmpmmmhp_ (Trad: _I like Girls with big fat tittles, I like girls with big vaginas_ )-Canto Kenny

- _Come down to South Park, ´n meet some friends on mine_ -Termina de cantar el tipo con el Banjo y se ve a todos los personajes de elenco saludando a la pantalla. **_(Autora: Gomene, quería ver como quedaba la canción del intro en un fanfic mio xD)_**

* * *

Era un dia normal en South Park, era sábado por la mañana y ese dia los chicos no tenían que ir a clases. Así que podían hacer lo que se les diera la regalada gana. Ese sábado Neko, una chica Otaku de pelo corto marrón, 17 años y medio **_(Autora: Así es! En un mes cumpliré 18 años :D)_** y ojos del mismo color se encontraba sentada frente a la computadora de su cuarto buscando algún anime para mirar, quería ver algo interesante o algo que ya había visto hace tiempo.

Ese dia no tenía ganas de salir de casa, lo único que quería hacer era estar en su habitación mirando animes hasta tarde. Abrió youtube y se puso a buscar animes para mirar, por las dudas entro a Tumblr para buscar doujinshis y mangas. Se acordó que Kenny le había recomendando un anime que según el estaba bueno, se llama "Orgasmo Letal" pero Neko no estaba de humor para ver eso.

Así que hizo click otra vez en el buscador de Youtube y escribió "Death Note capitulo 26" ya había visto los capítulos del 1 al 25 hace tiempo y quería terminar el anime, mientras más rápido lo terminara...mejor.

Puso a cargar el capitulo 26, fue a la biblioteca pequeña de su cuarto, saco el tomo 10 del manga, salio de su habitación y bajo a buscar algo para desayunar. El reloj del celular marcaba que tan solo eran las 9:30 de la mañana.

Mientras esperaba a que se calentara su café que tomaba todas las mañanas se puso a hojear el manga para después hacer comparaciones con el anime.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el Manga de Death Note* **_(Autora: Advertencia, contiene spoiler del tomo 10 del manga)_**

-Ya esta Mogiiiii?-Pregunto una chica rubia de nombre Misa Amane a quien era su nuevo asistente.

-Si aca, esta-Le respondió el hombre llevándole algo de comer a la rubia. La chica no dijo nada y empezó a comer, se notaba algo de seriedad en su rostro, aunque se podía notar que era un poco fingido, que se yo.

-Mogi-Lo llamo Misa.

-Si?-Dijo Mogi mirándola.

-Sos un gran cocinero y haces todo lo que te digo, ya van cinco dias…-Dijo Misa, sin darse cuenta tenia una especie de micrófono debajo de la silla en la que estaba sentada

-Si? Que quieres decirme con eso Misa?-Le pregunto Mogi

-Todo esto es un secreto a Light, no?-Respondió Misa-Me siento un poco rara ocultándole que estamos juntos las 24 horas del dia-

-Eh?-Mogi parecía sorprendido por la actitud de Misa.

Mello estaba espiando la conversación desde su escondite, escuchaba todo desde la computadora sentado en el sillón junto a una mesita.

-Ah…-Se podía oír la voz de Misa en la computadora-Por mas que Light me ame mucho **_(Autora: ABRE LOS PUTOS OJOS PERRA! EL TE ESTA UTILIZANDO PARA LLEGAR A SU OBJETIVO MALDITA SEA!)_** , si se entera que pasamos cinco dias viviendo juntos va a pensar que le estoy siendo infiel…-

- _Esta chica es el segundo Kira…? No entiendo otra razón por la que Mogi estaría con ella tanto tiempo_ -Pensó Mello, mira la información de la chica rubia que estaba en la computadora- _Es verdad que Kira mato al asesino de sus padres...y que dijo abiertamente que lo apoyaba…si realmente fuera el segundo Kira se habría cuidado de decir eso…no creo que ella este matando con el cuaderno_ -Marca el numero de Matt en su celular- _Si tuviera los ojos por ahí si seria de alguna utilidad…pero igual no creo que Kira usaría a una chica como esta_ -

Espera a que Matt le conteste su llamada, a la 2da llamada, Matt le contesta.

-Como vas Matt?-Le pregunta Mello desde el celular.

-Estoy aburrido-Le respondió Matt desde el otro lado del celular.

Matt estaba en otra habitación sentado en una silla, había 2 cámaras de seguridad en la ventana con la persiana cerrada. Apenas entraba la luz, en el suelo había 3 computadoras, un televisor y una consola de videojuegos playstation. En sus manos tenia un PSP y estaba jugando con el.

-No hicieron ningún movimiento hasta ahora-Le dijo Matt desde el comunicador-Piden delivery a los locales cercanos, ni Aizawa ni el otro japonés volvieron a salir-se ven las imágenes de las cámaras por la computadora-por lo menos eso ayuda a verificar que es su cuartel…es tremendamente aburrido controlar un lugar en el que no pasa nada-

-No digas eso, aca es lo mismo-Dijo Mello-Si L esta en tu lugar, es probable que traten de moverse pensando que la S.P.K, siguió a Aizawa, así que estate atento-

-Entonces por lo menos cambiemos, así puedo espiar a una chica linda-Le dijo Matt desde el comunicador. De un segundo a otro la luz en la habitación se corta, solo se ve la luz que entra por la ventana.

-Matt…estas ahí?! Que paso?-Pregunto Mello preocupado por su amigo.

-N-No lo se, creo que se fue la luz-Dijo Matt, baja la mirada a su consola y ve que esta emite una luz celeste brillante en la pantalla, empieza a asustarse un poco y la deja caer al suelo-Que esta pasando?!-

La luz empieza a emitir rayos como si fueran descargas eléctricas o algo así, buscando algo por la habitación, los rayos dan con Matt.

-No! aléjate de mi! No te me acerques…-Le grito Matt a los rayos. Intento retroceder pero fue inútil, los rayos lo atrapan y se lo llevan dentro de la consola.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en South Park*

Neko estaba yendo a su habitación con una taza de café caliente la mano y en el bolsillo de su jean azul oscuro guardaba un paquete de galletitas Pop-Tarts, ella ya sabía que eran para calentar en una tostadora pero como no tenia una en la cocina tenia que comer las Pop-tarts frías con el café.

Entro a su habitación como si nada raro hubiera sucedido en ella, vio la pantalla de la computadora, el video se había cargado pero estaba por la mitad.

-Puta computadora-Dijo Neko molesta, vio desde el espejo que estaba en la puerta de su armario una luz celeste salir del techo y cae una persona a su cama, se voltea a ver a la persona y casi se le cae la taza de café por el susto-WTF?!-

Neko dejo la taza de café junto a su computadora, se acerco a gatas a su cama para ver a la persona que estaba en su cama, era un chico, pero no uno cualquiera…era un chico muy lindo según ella, tenia pelo rojo, usaba una remera de rayas rojas y negras, jeans rotos, botas negras y guantes negros en las manos. Como accesorio final unos googles de color verde. Neko pudo reconocer al chico y ahogo un grito de fangirl.

Ese chico era Matt…No podía creerlo! Matt estaba en su habitación, simplemente eso no era real y tampoco era posible. Puso una sonrisa felina al verlo dormir, se veía tan adorable. Pero para su mala suerte, debía despertarlo y decirle donde estaba. Neko acerco su mano un poco nerviosa a la nariz del chico gamer, la apretó un poco para evitar que entrara aire, al instante Matt reacciono.

-QUE?!-Grito sin ver a la chica Otaku, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación espiando a Aizawa o al otro japonés-D-Donde estoy? Que me paso?-Ve a Neko y se asusta-Quien eres tu?-

-Y-Yo…-Dijo Neko nerviosa, Dios! No sabia que decirle ahora…estaba hablando con el personaje anime del que ella estaba enamorada desde los 15 años! Y ahora lo tenía enfrente de ella y se comportaba como una tonta. Neko no dudo mas y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente-Yo, m-me llamo Neko, Neko-Chan! Y…y…bueno, no se como decírtelo pero…em, bienvenido a South Park no?-


	2. Confusión y un recuerdo vergonzoso

South Park? Que clase de broma era esa? Matt pensó que se trataba de una broma creada por Mello. Se rió con un poco de sarcasmo por lo que le dijo la chica latina.

-Muy bien Mello, que graciosa broma-Dijo Matt mirando la habitación buscando una camara pero no había ninguna-Puedes salir ya y terminar con esto?-

-A quien le hablas?-Pregunto Neko, de la nada se echo a reír-Jajaja…c-creo que te volviste loco. Estas bien o que te fumaste?-

-Entonces, esto no es una broma?-Pregunto Matt confundido-Y para que sepas yo no fumo otra cosa que no sean cigarrillos, estoy bien, gracias. Podrías volver a repetirme donde estoy?-

-Estas en South Park, Colorado-Respondió Neko-Yo me llamo Neko-Chan, tengo 17 años y medio y tu eres…?-

-Soy Mail Jeevas pero dime Matt-Le dijo el chico Gamer quedando sentado en la cama de la Otaku-Fujoshi-Si quieres saber mi edad, tengo 19 años-

-Ah si?-Dijo Neko sorprendida-No pareces un chico de 19 años…-Ve su celular en la mesa de noche-Em…me disculpas un momento? Quiero revisar algo en mi teléfono-

Sin decir nada más, Neko tomo su celular, lo desbloqueo y se puso a revisar sus contactos. Vio de nuevo a Matt y otra vez se concentro en su celular. Tenia pensado llamar a los chicos y contarles lo que acababa de pasar pero…Y si ellos no le creían? Y si Cartman se burlaba de ella?

 **NO!** No podía permitir que eso pasara, ya tuvo demasiada humillación durante esa semana y no soportaría otra burla más.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Era un dia jueves por la noche, Neko, Kyle, Cartman, Stan y Kenny se habían juntado todos en casa de Kyle para ver una película. Neko había llegado tarde ya que según ella se presentaron "asuntos"._

_-No importa, pasa Neko-Dijo Kyle-Después de todo eres la ultima en llegar-_

_Neko entro, se dirigió a la sala, vio a Kenny y Stan sentados en el Sofá. A Cartman recostado en el piso muriéndose de aburrimiento, hizo una tos falsa y voltearon su mirada para verla a ella y a Kyle._

_-Buenas noches chicos-Los saludo Neko sentándose con Kyle junto a Stan y Kenny-Alguien sabe que película vamos a ver hoy?-_

_-No ni idea, hoy te tocaba traer una para ver esta noche Neko-Respondió Stan._

_-Uh bueno, yo…no traje una película. Mas bien, traje una serie anime-Dijo Neko sacando un sobre blanco con un CD que decía "Death Note -Serie completa-"_

_-Death Note?-Pregunto Kenny-Que es eso? Me prometiste que íbamos a ver 50 sombras de Grey-_

_-Lo siento, pero cambie de idea a último momento. Así que me temo que veremos 50 sombras en otra ocasión Kenny-Dijo Neko intentando no hacer enojar a su amigo pervertido-Pero descuida, esta serie es muy buena, la vi cuando tenía 15 años-_

_-Que esperas?-Dijo Stan-Vamos a verla-_

_Neko abrió el sobre, coloco el CD en el reproductor. Espero a que leyera el disco, 10 minutos después apareció un menú de inicio en la pantalla mostrando los 37 capítulos de la serie. Los chicos no sabían cual capitulo mirar, estaban indecisos._

_-Neko, que capitulo vamos a mirar?-Pregunto Kyle mirando la lista-Hasta que capitulo llegaste?-_

_-Llegue al capitulo 25-Respondió Neko_

_-Entonces pongamos el 26-Dijo Cartman impaciente y mira a Neko de manera burlona-Creo que en ese aparece el que te gusta a vos…no es así marica?-_

_-Que?!-Stan puso su mejor cara de WTF?! Al oír eso-N-Neko…a-acaso tu…-_

_-Jajajaja No lo puedo creer Neko esta enamorada de un personaje anime!-Se rió Kenny. Neko sintió que el color rosa le subia a las mejillas._

_-H-Hijo de puta-Le grito la latina a Cartman y ve a Kenny y Stan-Y-Y que si así fuera? Tiene algo de malo estar enamorado de un personaje ficticio?-_

_-Claro que si Neko-Le dijo Kyle-Eso es muy malo porque sabes que ese amor nunca será real-_

_-Matt es real! Así se llama el personaje-Dijo Neko-Se que esta por ahí en alguna parte y lo voy a encontrar…nosotros vamos a estar juntos!-_

_Ni siquiera habían escuchado la última frase ya que los chicos se estaban matando de risa por la escenita dramática de Neko. Neko se sintió ofendida y además tenia muchísima vergüenza ajena al haber revelado su más grande secreto a sus amigos, saco el DVD del reproductor lo guardo en el sobre y se fue de ahí cerrando la puerta muy fuerte._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

-Neko, Neko…Hey Neko!-La llamo Matt haciéndola volver a la realidad-En que pensabas?-

-Eh?-Neko vio su teléfono celular, había tomado una decisión: No llamaría a los chicos, no quería que se burlaran de ella. Así que apago el celular y se acerco a Matt-No es nada importante-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Matt-Y que hacías antes de que llegara aquí?-

-Am, estaba por desayunar y de paso estoy descargando un vídeo-Respondió Neko, ve la computadora-Pero...creo que no lo veré hoy. Seria bueno pasar el día hablando contigo, tengo muchas cosas para preguntarte-

-Yo también-Le dijo Matt. Neko se levanto y fue a buscar su taza de café que dejo junto a la computadora, ya estaba un poco tibia.

-Bien, tengo mi café en la mano. Empezamos?…esto me tomara un largo rato-Le dijo Neko mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Stan. Stan y Kyle se encontraban jugando videojuegos, Stan no estaba muy concentrado y eso le preocupaba a Kyle.

-Stan-Lo llamo Kyle-Estas bien? Te noto raro últimamente-

-Quien esta raro? Yo? Nah, te equivocas Ky-Dijo Stan-Es solo que…es raro que Neko no nos haya mandado un mensaje preguntando si quería ir a algún lado-

-A mi también se me hace raro-Le dijo Kyle-A lo mejor esta en su casa mirando animes en la computadora-

-Es tan típico de ella-Dijo Stan volviendo a jugar-Crees que aun siga molesta con nosotros por lo que le dijimos el jueves pasado?-

-Nah, ella siempre se repone fácilmente-Dijo Kyle-Además solo fue una bromita inocente. No puede seguir enojada con nosotros mucho tiempo, yo solo le decía la verdad respecto a su extraño enamoramiento-

-Y si ella en verdad esta enamorada?-Le pregunto Stan-Tu que sabes Kyle? No puedes ser tan frió con las chicas-

-No soy frió, solo dije la verdad. Yo fui un poco **_(Autora: Un poco? Yo diría demasiado)_** directo-Protesto Kyle-Y…para tu información yo si se lo que es estar enamorado, recuerdas a Rebecca?-

-Claro que la recuerdo-Pensó Stan molesto, porque Kyle le había preguntado tal cosa? Maldito sea el dia en que Kyle decidió darle su primer beso a esa chica.

* * *

Neko ya había terminado de hacerle preguntas a Matt, por lo que acababa de oír hace un par de horas, pudo entender que Matt había sido "Teletransportado" –supuestamente- a su habitación y ahora estaba en South Park, en su casa, hablando con ella. Tenia que estar loca, más de lo que ya estaba para tener a Matt hablando con ella en su habitación sobre lo que había pasado.

-Me crees ahora Neko?-Le pregunto Matt haciendo que Neko reaccionara.

-Eh? S-Si…y-yo te creo-Respondió Neko un poco nerviosa-Pero…en serio, no recuerdas nada de lo que estabas haciendo?-

-Claro que si-Le dijo Matt-Recuerdo que estaba espiando a Aizawa y otro policía japonés, también estaba hablando con mi mejor amigo Mello por el comunicador. De repente la luz se cortó y mi PSP me trajo aquí-

-Bien, eso es todo lo que quería saber-Le dijo Neko, volvió a tomar su teléfono y lo prendió mirando la pantalla.

-Que haces?-Pregunto Matt.

-Estoy revisando si tengo un mensaje de alguno de mis amigos-Le respondió la Otaku mirando su celular.

-Tienes amigos aquí?-Matt no podía creer lo que le decía Neko, el pensó que ella era una chica solitaria.

-Claro que si-Le dijo Neko-Me gustaría que los conocieras, tengo 3 amigos y un enemigo-

-Como Mello-Dijo Matt riéndose un poco al recordar a Near.

-No tan así, no soy la unica que odia a esa persona-Dijo Neko-También esta Kyle-

-Quien es Kyle? Es un amigo tuyo?-Pregunto Matt

-Si, es un gran amigo mio-Respondió Neko sonriendo un poco.


	3. Verguenza

Neko paso el fin de semana encerrada en su casa con Matt hablando con el y contándose ciertas cosas sin sentido. Con el paso de las horas hablaron hasta el punto de llegar a ser buenos amigos. Aunque Neko se sentía bien teniendo a Matt como compañero en su casa, se sentía un poco incomoda y…era verdad, ella estaba enamorada de ese chico pero no se atrevía a decírselo. No ahora, prefería estar en la fase de amistad.

El Lunes por la mañana, Neko se levanto temprano para ir a la escuela, se cambio de ropa, bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, vio a Matt durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, sonrió tiernamente, aun seguía pensando que se veía adorable cuando dormía.

Después de prepararse un café, Neko se puso la mochila con sus cosas para la escuela en la espalda. Camino sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta de su casa y salio, Matt aun estaba durmiendo así que nisiquiera escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse.

Neko llego a la parada de autobús y se encontró con sus amigos, Cartman, Kenny, Stan y Kyle esperándola. Se paro junto a Kenny sin decir nada, hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Stan lo rompe.

-Y…-Dijo Stan mirando a Neko

-Y que?-Pregunto Neko indiferente sin mirarlo.

-Y…Nada, alguno de nosotros va a tener que empezar a hablar no lo creen?-Pregunto Stan-Por cierto Neko, no nos dijiste buenos días. Se puede saber porque?-

-Tengo que tener una razón para no decirlo?-Pregunto Neko molesta-Bien, diré esa razón. Estoy molesta con tooodos ustedes-Señala al cuarteto-Por la broma que me hicieron el jueves pasado-

-Neko, de verdad lo siento-Se disculpo Kenny

-Yo también te pido perdón-Dijo Kyle-No quise ser tan directo contigo, si estas enamorada…lo entiendo, no te molestare más con eso-

-Y yo tampoco-Dijo Stan queriendo disculparse junto a su mejor amigo.

-Ok, disculpa aceptada-Dijo Neko sonriéndole a los chicos, menos a Cartman que no se había atrevido a pedirle perdón-Aun así me gustaría que todos se olvidaran de lo que paso esa noche, tuve un ataque de vergüenza al confesarles mi mayor secreto-

-Tarde o temprano sabíamos que esto iba a suceder, Neko-Dijo Kyle

-Si llegas a encontrar a Matt te prometo que te ayudare a enamorarlo-Dijo Kenny sonriéndole a la Otaku.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el manga Death Note*

-Donde mierda esta?!-

Mello estaba buscando a Matt, al parecer este había desaparecido "misteriosamente" sin dejar huellas. Lo había buscado por todos lados y no lo encontraba, ya estaba preocupado y sintió que iba a perder la paciencia en cualquier momento.

Marco el teléfono de Matt y lo llamo, pero lo único que recibió fue un mensaje de la contestadora.

-El número que ha marcado no se encuentra disponible, por favor intente mas tarde-Ese fue el único mensaje de la contestadora. Mello miro con odio su celular y lo arrojo lejos.

- _Esto no esta funcionando, Matt tiene que estar en alguna parte…no pudo haber desaparecido así porque si_ -Pensó Mello- _Lo necesito para poder atrapar a Kira, a este paso Near va a ganarme y no quiero que eso pase..._ -De repente tuvo una idea- _NEAR! Eso es, el puede ayudarme a encontrar a Matt!_ -

Salio de su escondite y fue al S.P.K a ver a Near, debía tener cuidado ya que el edificio estaba protegido y allí sabían que era un criminal **_(Autora: Para mi no es un criminal, Mello es buena gente solo que…no tuvo otro camino para escoger. Pobrecito :'( )_** , si lo descubrían estaría en muchos problemas.

* * *

*De vuelta a South Park*

En eso el autobús llego por los 5 chicos, estos se subieron sin decir ni una palabra. Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Neko se sentó sola al fondo de todo al igual que Cartman y Kenny, con excepción de que estos 2 se sentaban juntos en un mismo lugar.

-H-Hola N-Neko-

Neko se quedo estática al reconocer esa voz, era Butters. Miro hacia atrás un poco enojada, Butters solo le sonrió y la saludo con la mano.

-Hola Butters-Dijo Neko sonriendo, no podía enojarse con el, después de todo eran amigos.

-Como pasaste el fin de semana Neko?-Pregunto Butters animado

-Bien, estuve en mi casa todo el dia mirando mangas y charlando con un amigo-Enseguida Neko se tapo la boca con ambas manos. Fuck! Había mencionado a Matt y se había prometido no contárselo a nadie.

-Un amigo?-Pregunto Butters-Ah, que bien…me alegro por ti. Y viste el anime que te recomendó Kenny? Yo ya lo vi y n-no me gusto-

-No, lo siento Butters no tuve tiempo para mirarlo y además este fin de semana no estaba de humor-Respondió la castaña latina riéndose un poco.

* * *

Matt abrió los ojos, porque tenia que despertarse ahora? Estaba muy cómodo durmiendo. Por un momento creyó que estaba soñando pero no era así, se encontraba acostado en el sofá en la sala de la casa de Neko. Se refregó con algo de pereza los ojos, nunca había dormido tan bien en dias. Sinceramente lo estaban matando las noches despierto vigilando a Kira.

Camino por la casa buscando a Neko y no la encontró, decidió ir a la cocina y tomar algo. Vio una nota de Neko en la mesa de la cocina, la abrió y decía:

**"** **Matt (No se si queres que te diga Matty): Me fui a la escuela, no puedo quedarme hoy…lo siento.**

**Espérame en casa, no tardo en volver. Por favor…No salgas! No quiero que nadie te vea**

**Un saludo :)**

**Neko-Chan"**

Matt se rió por la nota que le dejo Neko, ella estaba en la escuela, no pensaba hacerle caso a la nota que dejo. Quería salir e ir a algún lado, se estaba aburriendo de estar en la casa de su nueva amiga. Abrió la heladera, saco una lata de Cherry Coke, la tomo y después se dirigió a la puerta que daba a la calle, la abrió y salio de la casa de Neko.

Como no conocía South Park no tenía ni la menor idea a donde ir, así que decidió ir al acarde a jugar videojuegos hasta que Neko salga de la escuela.

* * *

Las clases pasaron lentas y aburridas para Neko, estaba un poco impaciente, quería salir de ahí y volver a ver a Matt. Toco el timbre anunciando la hora de ir a almorzar y también del 2do recreo, Neko salio del salón seguida de Kenny, Cartman, Kyle y Stan.

-Neko, estas bien?-Le pregunto Kyle preocupado

-Si estoy bien-Dijo Neko volviendo a la realidad-Pasa algo?-

-No nada, es que…te noto rara últimamente-Dijo Kyle

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Stan

-Les digo que estoy bien, no me pasa nada chicos-Protesto la Otaku.

-O…Ya se!-Dijo Cartman queriendo hacer enfadar a la latina-Acaso estabas pensando en tu noviecito Gamer minoría?-

-Quieres callarte?!-Le grito Neko sintiendo que el color rosa le teñía las mejillas-Deja de burlarte de Matt y de mi también!-

-Eso culon, métete en tus propios asuntos-Lo regaño Kyle defendiendo a su amiga.


	4. Mentiras y más mentiras

Anteriormente:

-¡¿Quieres callarte?!-Le grito Neko sintiendo que el color rosa le teñía las mejillas-Deja de burlarte de Matt y de mi también!-

-Eso culon, métete en tus propios asuntos-Lo regaño Kyle defendiendo a su amiga.

* * *

Los cinco amigos se dirigieron al comedor, se sentaron en la mesa de siempre. Neko estaba avergonzada, odiaba que Cartman se burlara de ella como lo hacia con Kyle y mas si se trataba del chico del que estaba enamorada. Le molestaba no poder contarle a sus amigos lo que le paso el fin de semana, ni siquiera podía decir ni una palabra sobre Matt, tenia miedo de que no le creyeran, de que la tomaran por loca, mas de lo que ya estaba.

-Ejem-Neko levanto la mirada encontrándose con Wendy.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Zorra?-Le pregunto Neko enojada a la pelinegra que se cruzo de brazos ofendida ante el insulto de la Fujoshi.

-¿Podrías hacerte a un lado?-Le pregunto Wendy con los brazos cruzados-Necesito hablar con Stan y me incomoda un poco que estés con él-

-De acuerdo, por mi haz lo que quieras, perra-Le contesto de mala manera la Otaku moviéndose para darle un espacio a Wendy y que se sentara junto a Stan.

-Stanie-Lo llamo Wendy dulcemente, Stan volteo su mirada para verla y casi se asusta cuando la ve.

-¡WAH! ¡Wendy! ¡¿Que haces aquí?! Me asustaste-Dijo Stan.

-Lo siento, tengo que preguntarte algo…y…Tan fea soy que te asustaste?-Pregunto Wendy un poco molesta. **_(Autora: Me parece que usare esta escena en otro fanfic jejeje)_**

-Si, la verdad sos tan fea que casi me das un infarto a mí también-Pensó Neko y se rió bajito.

-No, para nada…no eres fea Wendy, es que apareciste de la nada-Dijo Stan nervioso y volviendo a poner un rostro serio-Ya que, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Vine a preguntarte si podíamos volver a estar juntos otra vez-Le pidió Wendy-Por favor, te echo de menos Stan-

-Olvídalo-Le dijo Stan molesto-Yo ya no siento nada por ti Wendy…yo…-Se retracto, no quería decirle lo que le estaba pasando, no a ella.

-¿Yo qué?-Pregunto Wendy-¿Acaso te gusta otra persona?-

-¡No! solo me gustaría que las cosas sigan tal y como están-Le dijo el pelinegro indiferente-Además tu estas con Gregory ¿no es así?-

- _¡¿Que?! ¿En serio? ¿Wendy esta con ese rubio cara de Leonardo Di Caprio?...Pfff, yo pensé que estaba con Cartman_ -Pensó Neko, sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada haciendo que casi todos los chicos y chicas la miraran feo, menos Stan. Wendy estaba enojada con ella.

-Suficiente-Dijo Wendy enojada y ve a Neko-No vine aquí a que te rías de mi Neko, me voy-

Se levanto enojada de su lugar y se fue dejando al grupo tranquilo.

* * *

Después de clases, los chicos y Neko salieron de la escuela. Ese día tenían un montón de tarea para hacer y entre otras cosas, debían hacer un proyecto en grupo para la clase de informática, les habían asignado un tema y todo, Neko había decidido hacer el proyecto con sus amigos y Cartman.

-¿Dónde hacemos el proyecto?-Pregunto Stan

-Vamos a hacerlo en mi casa-Propuso Cartman

-Olvídalo Culón, no pienso ir a tu casa-Le dijo Kyle-Aún recuerdo cuando tu zorra madre te dijo que yo tenia SIDA- **_(Autora: eso paso en el episodio en el que Kyle estaba enfermo y necesitaba un riñón, lo recuerdan?)_**

-¿En serio paso eso?-Pregunto Neko curiosa-Como sea, jajaja mejor hacemos la tarea en mi casa. Que yo sepa Stan y Kenny nunca vinieron a mi casa, solo Kyle y Cartman-

-Si, es mejor hacerlo en tu casa Neko-Dijo Stan-¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos allá a las 19:00?-

-¡Claro! como quieran-Dijo Neko-Nos vemos a las 19:00-

Neko se alejo de sus amigos, empezó a caminar animada a su casa, pero a unos pocos pasos se detuvo y se dio un Facepalm Mental. Shit! Shit! Holy Shit! Matt estaba en su casa, que haría ahora? Debía esconderlo de sus amigos…no podía dejar que lo vean. Enseguida reacciono y corrió a su casa, al llegar cerro la puerta, prendió la Luz y Matt no estaba en la sala, pensó en su habitación, subió corriendo a verlo. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró sentado en su cama con un comunicador en las manos.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunto Neko

-Intentaba llamar a mi amigo-Dijo Matt y otra vez el comunicador empieza a fallar-¡Maldición!-

-Como sea, necesito que hagas algo por mi-Le pidió Neko-Quiero que te escondas en el armario hasta que se vayan mis amigos-

-¿Qué? ¿Tus amigos van a venir aquí? Pero, ¿no querías que los conozca?-Pregunto Matt.

-Ahora no es el momento para hacerlo-Dijo Neko-De veras te pido que te escondas, solo será hasta que se vayan…por favor…-

Escucha unos golpes en la puerta, y una voz conocida. Era Kyle, Neko se altero, después de todo Kyle llegaba temprano a su casa de vez en cuando.

-Neko, ¿estás en casa?-Pregunto Kyle.

-¿Es un amigo tuyo Neko?-Pregunto Matt.

-¡Si Kyle!-Respondió Neko-Ya voy a abrirte…y si Matt, es un amigo mio-

-No importa-Dijo Kyle-La puerta esta abierta, puedo pasar ¿no?-

-Si, adelante-Dijo Neko. Escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos dentro de la casa-Shit, por favor Matt escóndete, ¡Kyle va a venir aquí!-

-Neko, ¿hay alguien mas ahí?-Pregunto Kyle-Si es así, no te preocupes. Me voy-

-No! no hay nadie, estoy yo sola en la habitación-Dijo Neko riendo falsamente y ve a Matt-Oke-Hablo en voz baja-Si no te escondes por las buenas, lo haré por las malas-

Empujo a Matt a su armario, y luego cerro la puerta del armario con pestillo evitando que salga. Neko abrió la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras y vio a Kyle esperándola en la sala.

-Hola Kyle, que raro. Eres el primero en venir-Dijo Neko fingiendo sorpresa

-¿Hay alguien más contigo Neko?-Le pregunto Kyle-Quiero la verdad-

-¿Q-Qué? C-Claro que no, no hay nadie mas aquí. Ya te lo dije, estoy yo sola-Respondió la Otaku

-De acuerdo, oye… ¿sabes qué le pasa a Stan?-Le pregunto Kyle-Esta muy raro últimamente, no quiso volver con Wendy-

-No se que le pasa Kyle, yo no estoy al tanto de lo que ocurre con Marshmallow-Respondió Neko-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?-

-Tienes razón, seria bueno que me lo cuente a mi ya que soy su mejor amigo…-Dijo Kyle y pone una cara de "¿WTF?"-¿"Marshmallow"? ¿En serio? ¿Qué te esta pasando Neko?-

-¡Nada! ¿Qué tiene de malo que ahora mencione a Stan como "Marshmallow"?-Pregunto Neko

-No tiene nada de malo, lo siento…no lo sabia-Dijo Kyle avergonzado. Neko escucha que tocan la puerta, se levanta del sofá, corre a abrirla y se encuentra con…


	5. Proyecto de informática

Neko se encuentra con Stan, Kenny y Cartman parados en la entrada. Neko les sonrió a Kenny y Stan, a Cartman le mando una mirada asesina como deseando que se vaya a un lugar espantoso en el infierno.

Kenny y Stan pasaron primero y Cartman detrás de estos, una vez dentro de la casa se dirigieron a la sala para encontrarse con Kyle.

-Hola chicos- Los saludo Kyle

-Hola Kyle-Lo saludo Kenny-¿Empezaron el proyecto?-

-Claro que no-Respondió-Los estábamos esperando y mientras tanto nos pusimos a conversar para no aburrirnos-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Stan-Oigan, ya que estamos aquí… ¿dónde vamos a empezar a trabajar en el proyecto?-

-El único lugar donde tengo una computadora es en mi habitación, igual que en la tuya Stan-Dijo la Otaku-Así que vamos a mi habitación y trabajamos ahí en el proyecto-

Los chicos y Neko subieron las escaleras a la habitación de la latina, esta abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar. Kenny se sorprendió un poco por el desorden en la habitación de la chica, había ropa tirada por el suelo, una pequeña biblioteca con libros, mangas y comics de diferentes series de TV, la cama tenia sabanas de color azul. Frente a la cama había un armario enorme, un escritorio con una computadora y una mesa plegable de color negro.

-¿Cuándo vas a pensar juntar la ropa del piso Neko?-Pregunto Kyle mirando la pequeña pila de ropa en el suelo y pateando lo que parecía ser una camisa de manga corta escocesa color negra.

-¿Tu también? Por dios Kyle, ya te pareces a mi mama-Protesto Neko-Y…yo junto este desorden cuando se me da la regalada gana, ¿algún problema con eso?-

Kyle no responde, Neko se alivio un poco, no quería comenzar una discusión con su amigo. Tomo la silla que usaba ella para sentarse en la computadora y la acomodo junto a la cama.

-Vamos, siéntense en la cama chicos, yo voy a usar mi silla para trabajar-Dijo Neko-Vayan sacando las cosas para hacer el proyecto-

Los chicos obedecieron como si Neko fuera su profesora de informática, se sentaron en la cama todos frente a la computadora, Neko tomo el teclado y el Mouse teniendo cuidado de no desconectarlos e ingreso a Google chrome.

-Bien-Dijo Kenny mirando la pantalla y luego ve a los chicos-¿Qué tenemos que hacer para el proyecto?-

-¿Quién anoto las consignas del trabajo?-Pregunto Neko, Kyle y Stan levantaron la mano-Bien…-Ve a Stan-¿Podrías leer tu las consignas Stan?-

-C-Claro-Dijo Stan, abrió su cuaderno y saco una hoja con unos apuntes de la clase de informática, leyó lo siguiente:

**1_ Buscar en que fecha se fundo WindowsXP**

**2_Hacer un resumen sobre las diferentes aplicaciones para la computadora**

**3_Responder, ¿Para qué sirve un programa de Excel? ¿Cómo se utiliza Microsoft Word 2010?**

**4_Responder, ¿Cómo se instala Google Maps en tu computadora?**

**5_Hacer una presentación Power Point con lo anotado en clase**

**Fecha de entrega: 24/6/15**

Matt estaba encerrado en el armario escuchando lo que leyó Stan, ¡Mierda! Si tan solo Neko lo dejara salir, el podría ayudarlos con el proyecto ya que sabe muchas cosas sobre la tecnología. Pero no, tenia que quedarse ahí adentro hasta que se vayan los chicos y Neko estuviera sola en casa.

-¿Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer Stan?-Pregunto Kyle, esperaba a que el trabajo fuera algo mas difícil de lo que el esperaba.

-Si, es esto…estuve prestando atención esta vez y estas son las consignas que nos dio la profesora-Dijo Stan mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Bueno, ¡basta de charla! ¿Empezamos maricas?-Pregunto Cartman aburrido-Quiero terminar rápido esta mierda e irme a mi casa-

-Tranquilízate gordo-Le dijo Neko molesta-Este trabajo es muy fácil, solo tenemos que buscar toda la información en Google Chrome, completamos las consignas, hacemos la presentación ¡y listo!-

-Como sea, empecemos ya-Dijo Cartman apurando a la Otaku. Antes de que comenzaran a pelear, Neko hizo click en el buscador y puso "en que fecha se fundo WindowsXP" para trabajar en el proyecto.

* * *

Dos horas y media mas tarde, los chicos ya habían hecho tres puntos del proyecto y les quedaba el cuatro y el cinco que era hacer el Power Point.

-¿Para qué nos pidió un Power Point?-Pregunto Kenny-¿Esta mujer quiere que expliquemos el trabajo por una presentación de Power Point?-

-Pues…así parece-Dijo Neko-Yo he hecho trabajos así para una materia de mi otra escuela y nos pedían clases orales con Power Point-

De repente escucho un ruido extraño, como el sonido de un bebé alíen pidiendo comida. Se dio cuenta de que era su estomago, vio el reloj y eran las 22:15 de la noche, ¡Llevaban casi tres horas trabajando en el proyecto!

-¡Mierda!-Dijo Neko-Estábamos tan concentrados en esto que me olvide comer…-

-Es verdad, yo también tengo hambre Neko-Dijo Kyle

-Creo que estamos muy trasnochados para la hora que es…no creo que debamos comer ahora-Dijo Stan.

-¡Stan! ¿No escuchas mi estomago? ¡Tengo hambre maldita sea!-Le dijo Neko enojada-Si no como me moriría ahora mismo-

-Esa es mi frase marica!-Le grito Cartman.

-¡Tu cállate!-Le grito Neko, tuvo una idea-Chicos… ¿y si mejor pido una Pizza? Es muy tarde para cocinar…-

-Claro, no me vendría mal comer pizza-Dijo Kenny-Podríamos pedirla por Internet-

-Si, no estaría mal…eres un genio cuando te lo propones Kenny-Le dijo Kyle haciendo reír al rubio pervertido


	6. Pizza y Sleepover [1/2]

Neko abrió otra ventana en Google Chrome, puso la página web de Pizza Hut para pedir pizza online. La verdad estaba un poco impresionada, nunca pensó que se podía pedir delivery por Internet, solo conocía el delivery por teléfono debido a que paso dos veranos en la casa de su abuelo por vacaciones.

Entro a la pagina de Pizza Hut para hacer el delivery, abrió cuatro ventanas para pedir la pizza para los chicos, pasta para ella –y Matt- la bebidas y los postres.

-Oke, ¿empezamos?-Pregunto Neko mirando la pagina para pedir las pizzas-¿Qué pizzas van a pedir? Yo también quiero una, no voy a comer pasta solamente xD-

-Yo quiero esa!-Dijo Cartman señalando la pantalla-Quiero la NEW PRIMO MEAT PIZZA-

-Yo voy a pedir la BBQ Lovers-Dijo Stan señalando la pizza que estaba al final de la lista.

-Oke, entonces pedimos una NEW PRIMO MEAT PIZZA, una BBQ Lovers y para mi voy a pedir una Ultimate Cheese Lovers y el combo Tuscani Tuesday-Dijo Neko haciendo click en los pedidos y ve a Kyle y a Kenny-ustedes ¿Qué van a pedir?-

-Yo voy a comer cualquier cosa Neko-Dijo Kenny mirando la pantalla.

-Yo también-Dijo Kyle concordando con Kenny.

-Bien…y…quieren pedir algo para postre?-Pregunto Neko-y ¿Qué vamos a beber?-

-Pidamos una botella de pepsi, esas de seiscientos mililitros-Dijo Stan

-Oke, como yo soy muy amiga de las cosas dulces yo voy a pedir el postre, ¿les parece bien?-Pregunto Neko. Los chicos accedieron con la cabeza, Neko abrió la ventana que decía "Desserts" e hizo click en lo siguiente:

_* Hershey's Triple Chocolate Brownie_

_* Hershey's Chocolate Dunkers_

_* Cinnamon Sticks w/ white icing_

Una vez que pidió todo le apareció en la pagina un icono que decía como quería que le traigan el pedido, si en moto o lo iban a buscar ellos. Neko hizo click para que se lo llevaran a su casa, no quería ir a buscar todo allá, tenia flojera para salir a caminar y además era muy tarde.

-¿Cuánto van a tardar en traer todo hasta aquí?-Pregunto Cartman impaciente.

-Decía que tardarían viente minutos, si no llegaba a tiempo el pedido es gratis-Respondió la Otaku que también se moría de hambre, al pensar en eso pensó en Matt y pensó en guardarle algo para comer, conociendo a Cartman seguro que el seria el que iba a comer mas de los cinco amigos.

* * *

Veintitrés minutos más tarde tocaron la puerta de la casa de Neko, Neko se levanto y salio de su habitación.

-¿Quién es Neko?-Pregunto Stan

-Debe ser el repartidor-Dijo Neko bajando las escaleras, Stan bajo detrás de ella detrás de el bajaron Kenny, Kyle y Cartman.

Matt aun seguía encerrado en el armario de Neko, estaba aburrido y casi se duerme parado en el armario pero debía esperar a que los amigos de Neko se fueran de su casa para poder salir.

En la entrada Neko tomo los pedidos y empezó a pasárselos a los chicos para que los llevaran a la habitación, Kyle subió con dos cajas de pizza, Stan con los vasos y unas cajas llenas de pasta, Kenny llevo otra caja de Pizza y dos bolsas con los postres a la cocina y 3 cajas chicas que Neko no sabia de que eran pero ya lo averiguaría después, Cartman tomo la botella de pepsi y subieron a la habitación de la Otaku. El repartidor miraba todo un poco sorprendido y con cara de WTF?.

-O-Oye, ¿No te es incomodo tener cuatro hombres en tu casa?-Le pregunto el repartidor a la castaña latina

-No, después de todo son mis amigos-Dijo Neko-Además estamos haciendo un proyecto, ¿eso importa?...ya que, ¿Cuánto te debo?-

-No me debes nada, tarde tres minutos en llegar a tu casa así que…supongo que el pedido es gratis-Dijo el chico riéndose nerviosamente

-Nada de eso, mis amigos se pasaron un poco al pedir tantas cosas jeje. No importa yo te pago-Dijo Neko sacando una billetera negra con un estampado de flores **_(Autora: Esa billetera fue herencia de mi abuela, mi abuelo ya no quería tener sus cosas en casa así que nos dio todo lo que le pertenecía a ella alguna vez )_** -Cuanto te debo?-

-Uhm, serian 72,68 U$$-Dijo el chico. Neko abrió la billetera y contó el dinero, saco un billete de cien dólares y se lo dio al repartidor.

-¿Esto alcanza? Y…guarda el cambio, no lo necesito-Dijo Neko, saca un billete de diez dólares-Esta es tu propina, buenas noches-

-Gracias, buenas noches-Dijo el chico y volvió a su motocicleta.

-¡NEKO!-Le grito Kyle desde la escalera-¡Ven a comer, te estamos esperando!-

-¿Ah?-Neko reacciona y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa levemente-S-Si, si… ¡ya voy! Guárdame la pizza de Queso para mí-


	7. Pizza y Sleepover [2/2]

Anteriormente:

-¡NEKO!-Le grito Kyle desde la escalera-Ven a comer, ¡te estamos esperando!-

-¿Ah?-Neko reacciona y sus mejillas se tiñen de rosa levemente-S-Si, si… ¡ya voy! Guárdame la pizza de Queso para mí-

* * *

Neko y Kyle subieron corriendo a la habitación de la mencionada, abrieron la puerta, vieron algunas cosas de la mesa de noche tiradas en el piso, 2 cajas de Pizza ya abiertas y una bolsa con una de las cajas de pasta apoyada en ella.

-¿Dónde estabas marica?-Le pregunto Cartman-Ya estábamos por comenzar sin ti-

-Callate gordo-Le dijo Neko molesta-¿Te importa saber que estaba haciendo? Pues no, no es algo que te incumba-Se sienta en la cama y toma su caja de pasta-Ahora si me disculpas voy a comer y quiero que me dejes en paz…-

-De acuerdo-Le dijo Cartman sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un pedazo de su pizza al igual que Kenny y Stan. Neko disimuladamente, tomo una de las cajas de pasta de la bolsa, abrió la puerta del armario sin hacer ruido y le paso la comida a Matt.

* * *

*Mientras tanto en el manga Death Note*

Al igual que en South Park, ya casi eran las 23:00 p.m en el S.P.K, Near se encontraba solo en la sala de los monitores jugando con sus juguetes  ** _(Autora: Típico ¬_¬)_**. No volteo a ver pero el tuvo la sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando entre las sombras, ya sabia quien era esa persona pero prefirió quedarse callado.

Al ver que esa persona no salía de su escondite decidió hablar.

-Ya se que eres tu Mello-Dijo Near sin mirarlo-Sal de tu escondite…-

Mello salio de entre las sombras un poco enojado porque Near lo haya descubierto.

-¿Cómo supiste que estaba ahí?-Le pregunto Mello

-Lo adivine-Respondió Near aun sin mirarlo-¿A qué viniste?-

Mello no sabia como decir lo que iba a decir, nunca creyó tener que ir a pedirle ayuda a alguien –A excepción de Matt claro esta- y menos al que hacia llamar su "rival". No lo pensó bien y dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-Odio tener que decir esto pero…-Hablo Mello-Necesito tu ayuda-

-¿Así que necesitas mi ayuda?-Le pregunto Near de forma indiferente-¿Para qué? ¿Se puede saber?-

-Quiero que me ayudes a buscar a Matt-Le respondió Mello quien de paso saco una barra de chocolate y empezó a comerla  ** _(Autora: je, vaya a saber uno de donde la saco ¿eh? Que mal que a mi no me pase lo mismo con el café)_**

-¿Para eso me pediste ayuda Mello?-Le pregunto Near-¿Para buscar a tu amigo?-

-Pues si, ¿para qué vine entonces? Ya que…-Respondió Mello-En serio necesito tu ayuda yo ya lo estuve buscando y no lo encontré-

-¿Qué paso con el?-Pregunto Near

-Desapareció-Respondió Mello-No se donde puede estar, ya lo llame varias veces pero no me contesta-

Near pensó por un segundo que se trataba de una broma pesada, Matt no podía desaparecer así porque si sin dejar huellas. El tenia que estar por alguna parte, en su mente estaba un poco preocupado como Mello.

-Eso es imposible-Dijo Near-Matt no puede desaparecer de la nada Mello…tiene que estar en alguna parte, no lo crees?-

-¡Maldición!-Mello ya estaba molesto y por un momento pensaba rendirse pero se contuvo-Near, me vas a ayudar o no?-

-…-Near estuvo un rato sin responder hasta que finalmente reacciono-Si, pero… ¿Qué gano yo con esto?-

-¿"Que gana con esto" dice?-Dijo Mello y se echo a reír-Jaja…bien te diré que ganaras con esto, después de que encontremos a Matt podrás seguir con el caso Kira y yo también-

-De acuerdo-Dijo Near-Esto es un trato-

* * *

*Mientras tanto en South Park*

El sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas del pueblo, los rayos entraban por la ventana apenas cerrada de la habitación de Neko. Aunque la luz era poca se podía ver unos vasos de plástico tirados en el piso, una botella de pepsi medio vacía, cartones de pizza, servilletas usadas y platos descartables tirados por todas partes, algunos de los platos estaban en el escritorio de la computadora.

Neko estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama junto a Kyle y Kenny, Stan estaba dormido en la silla frente a la computadora y Cartman dormida tirado en el piso junto a las bolsas de plástico que decían "Pizza Hut". La puerta del armario se abre, sale Matt medio dormido. Vio que los chicos que había invitado Neko anoche no se habían ido, al parecer se habían quedado a pasar la noche en su casa.

Se refregó los ojos, busco a su amiga con la mirada y la encontró durmiendo en su cama profundamente dándole la espalda a un chico rubio cenizo, no tendría mas de dieciséis años según Matt.

Matt se acerco a la Otaku-Fujoshi, puso una mano en el hombro de esta para despertarla, la sacudió un poco.

-Nnngh…-Se quejo Neko entre sueños, se removió en su cama y volvió a dormirse.

-Neko, Neko…Soy Matt, despierta!-La llamo Matt en voz baja cosa que resulto inútil, al parecer la Latina tenia el sueño pesado. De repente se quedo estático al ver al chico rubio cenizo voltearse para abrazar a la Otaku por la cintura y esta ni se quejo, simplemente se dejo abrazar.

Matt sintió que algo lo estaba invadiendo, una sensación rara de proteger a su amiga y de paso apartar a ese chico… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Celos?

-Ejem-Tosió Matt, eso provoco que Neko despertara al igual que Kenny. Al ver que estaban despertando Matt salio de la habitación y fue a esconderse a otra parte.

-¿Mmm?-Pregunto Neko abriendo los ojos y bostezando un poco-¡Que sueño tengo maldita sea!...-

-Lo mismo digo-Dijo Kenny refregándose con pereza sus ojos azules-Oye Neko, ¿tu tosiste?-

-¿Qué? N-No-Respondió Neko, ve el lió que hay en su habitación-Shit…que desorden, me olvide limpiar mi habitación anoche, ya que…-

Se levanta de su cama y se acerca a Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Kyle se encontraba durmiendo junto a Kenny y Neko.

-¡Chicos! Despierten-Los llamo Neko haciendo que todos despertaran por fin-Vamos, ¡arriba chicos! Hay que limpiar la habitación-

-¿No vamos a desayunar?-Pregunto Cartman bostezando de sueño.

-No, primero vamos a juntar toda la basura de anoche y después bajamos a desayunar-Dijo Neko seriamente.

Todos se levantaron y un rato más tarde estaban juntando la basura que dejaron tirada en la habitación de la chica Otaku. Neko se ocupo de juntar los vasos de plástico del suelo, mientras lo hacia abrió la puerta del armario disimuladamente pensando que Matt estaba ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se había ido.

-Que raro, se habrá escondido en otra parte?-Pensó Neko, vio una de las cajas de pasta que le dio de comer anoche, la tomo y la miro con un poco de lastima-Que mal…le di pasta anoche y dejo la mitad, bueh lo voy a guardar con las sobras en la heladera-

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde la habitación estaba limpia, los chicos se cambiaron, se lavaron la cara y los dientes y bajaron a la cocina a tomar el desayuno. Neko pudo ver a Matt escondido detrás del sofá del living –lugar donde durmió la primera noche que llego a South Park-

-¿Matt?-Neko se acerca un poco para verlo-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el armario?-

-Buenos dias-Saludo Matt-Si, estaba pero…como veo que tus amigos aun no se fueron y decidieron pasar la noche aquí me tuve que esconder en el sofá-

-Bien, como digas…-Dijo Neko-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres desayunar algo?-

-No gracias-Respondió Matt-Te molestaría si te pido que me prepares un café? Y también tengo que pedirte algo más-

-Primero preparo el café y después me dices lo que me tienes que decir-Respondió la Otaku, se alejo de ahí y entro de nuevo a la cocina, prendió la cafetera y comenzó a preparar café para ella y para Matt.


	8. Inicia la búsqueda

Una vez que estuvo listo el café, Neko lleno dos tazas y les puso sacarina, llevo su taza a la mesa de la cocina donde estaban desayunando sus amigos y la otra se la llevo a Matt sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta.

-Bien…aquí tienes tu taza de café-Dijo Neko dándole la taza de café a su amigo y sentándose junto a el detrás del sofá-Ahora, que ibas a decirme?-

-Tengo que pedirte dos cosas-Le dijo el pelirrojo gamer mirándola seriamente-La primera, ¿Qué hacías durmiendo abrazada a un amigo tuyo anoche? La segunda, podrías ir a buscarme un paquete de cigarrillos?- -En primera, no sabia que estaba durmiendo abrazada a…-Neko reacciona y enseguida se da cuenta de quien la abrazo mientras dormía-Kenny! Hazme acordar que lo mate y Segunda, No. no pienso ir a traerte cigarrillos tendría que mentir para conseguirlos y soy menor de edad-

-Vamos! Que tan malo puede ser? Es decir tienes diecisiete años y medio y tu misma me dijiste que no falta nada para que cumplas dieciocho-Le dijo Matt

-¿Por qué mierda no vas a buscarlos tu?-Le pregunto la Otaku molesta -Porque tu eres mi amiga…por favor, me ayudarías con esto?-Le pidió Matt mirándola con ojos de perro triste. Neko intento negarse y resistirse a esa maldita mirada pero no pudo.

-¡WAH! ¡CARAJO! ¿Quién no puede resistirse a esa mirada?-Pensó la Otaku y reacciono enseguida un poco sonrojada-Oke…lo haré-

* * *

 

*Mientras tanto en el manga Death Note*

Ya habían pasado tres días  ** _(Autora: Si, tanto en el manga como en la serie South Park los horarios son completamente diferentes)_** y la búsqueda no estaba dando mucho resultado. No había pistas de Matt y tampoco había señales en el radar que estaba localizando su comunicador. Mello estaba impaciente y no paraba de preocuparse por su mejor amigo, tampoco dejaba de comer chocolate. En cambio Near seguía con su actitud indiferente como siempre, solo que ahora estaba jugando con unos dados apilándolos para crear una torre.

-¿Quieres dejar de jugar con eso?-Le pregunto Mello.

-No puedo-Le respondió Near sin mirarlo y concentrado en su torre de dados-Creo que ya lo explique antes, jugar me ayuda a pensar Mello-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo en un momento como este?-Dijo Mello molesto-¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le paso a Matt?-

-Claro que si-Dijo Near indiferente.

-No se nota-Le dijo Mello cruzando los brazos, ve a Gevanni, Rester y Halle trabajando en la búsqueda de Matt-¡¿Y?! ¡¿Encontraron algo o no?!-

-No, aún no…-Respondió Gevanni quien parecía un poco frustrado, quería terminar con esto pronto al igual que sus compañeros y Near para volver a retomar el caso Kira que era lo más importante en ese mismo momento.

* * *

 

*De vuelta a South Park*

Neko estaba caminando al centro comercial de South Park acompañada por Stan y Kenny. No podía creer lo que iba a hacer en ese instante.

-Neko, para que vamos al centro comercial?-Pregunto Stan quien de paso se puso el abrigo porque estaba empezando a sentir un poco de frió en su cuerpo.

-Tengo que hacer un encargo, es importante-Dijo Neko.

-¿Al menos puedes decirnos para quien es?-Pregunto Kenny-No nos dejes con la intriga-

-No puedo decirles, es un secreto-Respondió la Otaku mientras caminaban por el centro comercial, vio un drugstore abierto las veinticuatro horas-Quédense aquí, ya les dije antes…esto es algo personal-

Entro al drugstore y fue atendida por una chica de pelo negro, piel un poco bronceada y ojos cafés, en la remera tenia un prendedor blanco con letras hechas con brillantina rosa, por el nombre que tenia escrito en el prendedor se llamaba Melissa. Neko espero a que la chica terminara de atender a dos personas más.

-Ejem-La llamo Neko haciendo que Melissa la mirara.

-Oh, Buenos días-La saludo Melissa-¿En que puedo ayudarte joven?-

-Hola-Dijo Neko-Em, veras…e-esto es algo personal yo…ah, ¡ya que! Necesito que me des tres cajas de cigarrillos-

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?-Le pregunto Melissa-Normalmente no le vendo eso a menores de edad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Neko pudo ver que la chica estaba a punto de oprimir el botón de seguridad, al levantar la mirada Melissa se asusto por la mirada asesina de la Fujoshi Latina.

-Escúchame bien maldita zorra-La amenazo la Otaku-vas a darme los putos cigarrillos antes de que te rompa los dedos por oprimir ese jodido botón-

Melissa sintió que su rostro se ponía blanco como el papel, trago saliva con un poco de miedo asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

-E-Esta bien-Dijo Melissa asustada y sacando tres cajitas de cigarrillos-A-Aquí tienes…C-Cada caja cuesta 10.34 U$$ y-y en total se-serian 31,02 U$$-

-Oke-Neko saco el dinero de su billetera con estampado de flores-Ahora te voy a pedir algo, no le digas a nadie lo que acaba de pasar aquí ¿te quedo claro? Así que  _Shut Up and take my Money_ -

-S-Si…-Melissa tomo el dinero y lo guardo en la caja registradora. Las manos le temblaban por el miedo, le estaba bajando la presión y sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Le paso una bolsita aun con las manos temblorosas para que guardara las cajitas de cigarrillos.

-Gracias-Le dijo Neko ahora cambiando su rostro amenazante con una linda sonrisa y se fue. Melissa se impresiono, demasiado dirían algunos, empezó a ver todo borroso y se desmayo.

Neko vio a Kenny y Stan esperándola a la salida del drugstore, camino y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?-Le pregunto Kenny

-Bien, gracias-Dijo Neko haciendo como que nada paso ahí adentro-Y… ¿Nos vamos a casa?-

-Si, vámonos-Dijo Stan.


	9. Predicciones

Los tres salieron del centro comercial, no hablaron durante el camino a la casa de Neko, el silencio no era para nada incomodo. Neko sujetaba con fuerza la bolsita con los cigarrillos para Matt por miedo a que se la robaran, había gastado mucho dinero en pagar esas cajitas y no quería perderlas.

Al llegar a la casa de Neko, Stan y Kenny se detuvieron, Neko también se detuvo pero un poco mas adelante, se volteo para verlos.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Neko-No van a pasar?-

-No, tengo que volver a mi casa Neko-Dijo Stan-Mis padres deben estar preocupados por mi, después de todo no saben que pase la noche en tu casa-

-Yo voy a dar una vuelta por ahí un rato más-Dijo Kenny, después de todo sus padres casi nunca se preocupaban por el.

-Oke, entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela-Los despidió la Otaku. Kenny y Stan se alejaron saludándola con la mano y Neko volvió a su casa.

Neko entro a la cocina, no vio a Kyle y tampoco a Cartman, supuso que ellos ya se habían ido a casa. Así que entro a la cocina a tomar tranquila su desayuno y puso a calentar su taza de café porque ahora estaba frió.

* * *

Matt se encontraba en la habitación de Neko completamente aburrido, no tenía su PSP para jugar videojuegos y además había jugado casi todos los juegos Online que tenia la latina en su computadora. Se puso a pensar que podía hacer ahora, hasta que vio la pequeña biblioteca de Neko.

- _Tal vez leer algo no sea tan malo_ -Pensó Matt. Se acerco a la biblioteca, se puso a mirar que iba a leer y encontró un manga que le llamo la atención, el manga se llamaba "Death Note". No sabia porque tuvo la curiosidad de leer ese Manga, tomo los volúmenes cinco y doce, empezó a leerlos.

El Manga explicaba detalladamente todas las situaciones de los personajes y sus nombres como Kira, Misa Amane, L, Watari, el equipo de investigación japonés, etc. Termino de ver el volumen cinco y empezó a leer el doce…

Ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho! Matt estaba impactado con lo que miraba, pasaba las paginas encontrándose con una predicción, el capitulo que leyó se trataba de un secuestro planeado por Mello, el formaba parte del plan y su objetivo era engañar a los guardias de Kyomi Takada, la mujer a la que Mello había secuestrado, acabando con su propia vida en el proceso.

Matt cerro el volumen, estaba asustado y sintió que se mareaba un poco ** _(Autora: A mi me paso lo mismo con la película "Human Centipede")_** pero se repuso, se acerco de nuevo a la biblioteca y guardo los volúmenes sacados de esta en su respectivo lugar... **No!**  solo el volumen cinco, el doce se lo llevo con el a la planta baja de la casa.

Así que…ese era su final en el manga? No podía creerlo, debía ser una broma…era una broma! Eso era, no podía terminar así, él no podía morir ¿o si? Salio de la habitación de Neko y bajo las escaleras para ir a hablar con ella, tenía unas dudas que aclarar.

Fue a la cocina, se asomo apoyado en la puerta de esta y pudo ver a Neko tranquila lavando los platos y la taza de café del desayuno.

-Neko-La llamo Matt haciendo que esta volteara su mirada y casi se asusta cuando lo vio en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Shit! Matt, ¡no me asustes así!-Le grito la Otaku enojada colocando los platos en un estante para que se secaran.


	10. ¿Una señal o un milagro?

Neko había terminado de desayunar, junto los platos sucios que habían dejado sus amigos con su taza de café y empezó a lavar todo. No se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando, ese alguien era Matt. Neko ni se inmuto y siguió lavando como si nada.

-Neko-La llamo Matt haciendo que esta volteara su mirada y casi se asusta cuando lo vio en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Shit! ¡Matt, no me asustes así!-Le grito la Otaku enojada colocando los platos en un estante para que se secaran.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Matt-Tengo que hablar contigo-

Se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina, Neko dejo los platos lavados y también se sentó junto a el. Lo miro con un poco de seriedad, intento no excederse ya que su familia decía que cuando era seria daba miedo y además podía llegar a descontrolarse.

-¿Qué quieres? Mejor dicho, ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Le pregunto Neko sin dejar de mirarlo. Matt no respondió y saco el volumen doce de Death Note colocándolo delante de ella-¿"D-Death Note"? ¿C-Cómo lo encontraste?-

-Digamos que no lo encontré, lo vi de casualidad, Neko-Le dijo Matt un poco molesto-Explícame esto-

-¿Qué tengo que explicarte Matt? No entiendo-Dijo Neko confundida, no entendía de qué hablaba su amigo.

-Pues…-Matt abre el volumen y le muestra la pagina donde seria asesinado-¡Esto! ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué esta cosa dice que voy a morir? ¿Acaso tienes algo que ver con todo esto?-

-Matt…-Dijo Neko intentando no enojarse-En primer lugar, lo que pasa en un manga no pasa en la vida real, en segundo lugar yo no tengo nada que ver con todo esto, la culpa es de los creadores, el manga no me pertenece ¿sabes? Y si así lo fuera haría lo posible para cambiar esa escena-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Le pregunto Matt molesto-Yo nunca pensé que me iba a morir en el manga… ¿Qué rayos soy yo?-

-Eres un personaje salido del Manga "Death Note"-Le explico Neko-Es una larga historia que te contare en otro momento…como sea, los creadores tienen la culpa de haber hecho algo así. Te juro que yo tampoco me esperaba ese final, cuando vi que ibas a morir lo único que pude hacer fue pedirle a dios que no te mataran pero no resulto como yo quería-

Matt se quedo sorprendido, no podía creer que Neko se preocupara tanto por el, es decir…por lo que le dijo ella el era un personaje anime y no existía ¿no es así? Pero y si no existía ¿Qué rayos hacia charlando con ella?

-Matt, ¿estas ahí?-Le pregunto Neko llamándolo y haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

-¿Eh? S-Si, e-es solo que…estoy…sorprendido-Respondió Matt sin dejar de mirar a su amiga-N-No pensé que alguien se preocuparía por mi, a parte de Mello claro esta-

-Que piensas al respecto?-Pregunto la Otaku y enseguida sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo-M-Me refiero al volumen del manga! No m-me malinterpretes!-

-No dije nada malo-Respondió Matt-Pienso que, esto esta mal…si así es como va a ser mi final entonces, prefiero quedarme aquí en South Park. No pienso volver al manga-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Neko puso su mejor cara de "¿WTF?"-¡MATT! ¡¿Estas loco?! No puedes quedarte en South Park…tu, ¡tú no perteneces aquí!-

-¿Y? ¿eso qué importa?-Le pregunto Matt-El primer día que llegue aquí tenia pensado irme a mi casa, es decir al Manga pero ahora que estoy aquí y te conocí lo mejor que puedo hacer es recorrer South Park y conocer a tus amigos ¿no?-

-Si, creo que seria lo ideal-Dijo Neko bajando la mirada-Si…si tú no quieres volver al manga pues es tu decisión y no te obligare a cambiar-

-Gracias Neko-Dijo Matt-Por cierto, ¿trajiste mis cigarrillos?-

* * *

*En el manga Death Note*

Otro día, otra vez todos estaban trabajando en el S.P.K para encontrar a Matt. Mello ya estaba por rendirse, Near no decía nada. Los demás agentes también estaban por rendirse y dejar de buscar, ya habían pasado cuatro días y no había señales de Matt por ningún lado hasta que…

-Oigan, creo que encontré algo-Dijo Halle haciendo que Near, Mello y sus compañeros agentes la miraran.

-¿Qué encontraste, Halle?-Pregunto Near

-Logre ubicar el paradero de Matt-Dijo Halle mostrando un plano en el monitor-Al parecer fue enviado a un pueblo llamado South Park-

-¿South Park?-Dijo Mello sin poder creérselo-¿De dónde sacaste eso Halle? Que yo sepa South Park es una serie de televisión-

-Pero el pueblo existe-Dijo Near mirando el monitor mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello blanco-Si Matt esta en South Park no nos queda otra opción que ir a buscarlo y traerlo de regreso-

-¿Cómo hizo para llegar a South Park?-Pregunto Gevanni sin entender nada

-¿Habrá sido Teletransportado?-Pregunto Rester

-Si, claro "Teletransportado"-Respondió Mello con sarcasmo-Eso no es posible, todos sabemos que la teletransportación solo pasa en las películas-

-Si se teletransportó a South Park debe haber un dispositivo que lo haya hecho llegar hasta allí-Dijo Near y ve a Mello-Mello… ¿Qué paso antes de que Matt fuera Teletransportado?-

-Yo…-Dijo Mello-Recuerdo que estábamos espiando a Misa Amane para ver si ella era el Segundo Kira, de repente la luz se corto. Lo único que funcionaba era mi teléfono y el comunicador de Matt y…claro su PSP-

-El PSP-Dijo Near-Ese podría ser el dispositivo que lo llevo a South Park, Mello necesito que traigas el PSP y lo enciendas-

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-Le pregunto Mello mirando con odio a su "Enemigo"

-Voy a usarlo para crear el portal que supuestamente teletransporto a Matt-Respondió Near con su mirada fría de siempre-porque tú y yo vamos a ir a South Park-


	11. Nuevas amistades

Anteriormente:

-El PSP-Dijo Near-Ese podría ser el dispositivo que lo llevo a South Park, Mello necesito que traigas el PSP y lo enciendas-

-¿Para qué lo quieres?-Le pregunto Mello mirando con odio a su "Enemigo"

-Voy a usarlo para crear el portal que supuestamente teletransporto a Matt-Respondió Near con su mirada fría de siempre-porque tú y yo vamos a ir a South Park-

* * *

*En South Park*

El Martes después de la escuela Neko le pidió a Kyle que reuniera a Stan, Cartman y Kenny en su casa. Porque ella tenía algo importante que decirles y además quería presentarles a alguien especial. Los chicos no entendían a que se debía esa "reunión" tan importante para su amiga.

Neko había llegado un poco tarde, los chicos pudieron ver que estaba sola. No había nadie detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde esta la persona que ibas a presentarnos Neko?-Le pregunto Kyle.

-Am…de eso era lo que quería hablarles-Dijo Neko un poco nerviosa-Chicos, ¿se acuerdan de la noche de películas del jueves?-

-Si, ¿Cómo no olvidarla marica? Jajaja-Se rió Cartman y Neko lo miro enojada, enseguida Cartman se callo.

-Gracias por guardar silencio gordo-Dijo Neko-Y… ¿también recuerdan que les dije que me gustaba un personaje del anime que lleve esa noche?-

Todos asienten con la cabeza, Neko tomo aire y se preparo mentalmente para lo que les iba a decir a sus amigos.

-Pues, ¿adivinen qué? Matt es real-Dijo Neko un poco feliz-¡Lo encontré! ¡Por fin lo encontré!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Kenny estaba sorprendido-No nos hagas esa broma Neko! Es obvio que Matt no es real-

-¡Claro que si lo es!-Le contesto de mala manera la Otaku-Esta aquí en South Park, lo escondí en mi casa por tres dias y…-

-Espera, espera… ¿dijiste que lo tenias escondido en tu casa por tres dias?-Pregunto Kyle sin entender bien lo que decía Neko-Si Matt es real, ¿cómo llegó a South Park?-

-Eso lo desconozco totalmente Kyle-Respondió Neko-Solo se que estaba en mi habitación, de repente una luz celeste salio del techo y… ¡taran! Apareció-

-No te creo nada-Le dijo Stan-Concuerdo con Kenny, esto es una broma Neko-

-¡No es ninguna broma!-Le dijo Neko-Matt es real, esta aquí y voy a presentárselo a todos ustedes…ya verán, van a cerrar la boca cuando lo vean-

Neko salio de la sala de la casa de Kyle, se dirigió a la cocina y encontró a Matt esperándola apoyado en la pared junto a la heladera. Neko le hizo una seña para que se acercara, Matt dudo pero camino y se acerco a su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto el gamer en voz baja. Neko no dijo nada, solo lo tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo a la puerta de la cocina que daba a la sala.

-Acompañame-Dijo Neko llevando a Matt con ella a la sala.

* * *

*En el manga Death Note*

Ya habían pasado diez minutos y Mello aun no volvía. Los agentes del S.P.K se estaban preocupando un poco, ¿dónde carajo podía estar? El había dicho que no tardaría en encontrar el PSP de Matt. El único que no estaba preocupado era Near, pero en su mente si lo estaba y además estaba impaciente.

-¿Dónde estas Mello?-Pensaba Near-Dijiste que no tardarías en volver…-

* * *

*En South Park*

Neko se asomo a la puerta de la cocina, los chicos se voltearon para mirarla. Neko se puso nerviosa, ¿Cómo les diría a sus amigos que Matt se encontraba ahí? No lo pensó bien y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-Eeeh, C-Chicos-Dijo Neko estos la miraban fijamente como esperando a que siguiera hablando-Y-Yo…yo…q-quiero presentarles a…a Mail Jeevas o mas abreviado…Matt-

Se movió a un lado quedando apoyada en la pared de la cocina, enseguida Matt hizo su aparición, los chicos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Neko tenia razón, ella les dijo que iba a hacerlos cerrar la boca cuando les presentara a Matt y… ¡Lo hizo! Le salio bastante bien el plan.

El Cuarteto se dedico a analizar a Matt con la mirada, Cartman estaba molesto de que Neko tuviera otro amigo pelirrojo. Tendría a alguien más a quien joderle la vida a parte de Kyle. Kyle no sabía que decir y tampoco que pensar acerca de Matt, simplemente no tenia ningún comentario. Stan estaba casi tan impresionado como su amigo, la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos azules era jodidamente real, Neko no les estaba jugando una broma en lo más mínimo.

Kenny por otro lado pensaba que Matt era jodidamente lindo, si pudiera se haría gay solo por el pero **NO!** eso nunca iba a pasar, Kenny era Bisexual y ese chico ocupaba el corazón de la Otaku, pero aun así el rubio cenizo no podía negar que tenia linda cara, ojos verdes como los de Kyle y un cuerpo que para Kenny se podía describir en una palabra como infartante  _ **(Autora: Me agrada que Kenny y yo pensemos igual…yo también tenia esa palabra en mi cabeza. Es que…Por dios! Matt esta mas bueno que el chocolate :P)**_

-¿Y? ¿Qué paso? ¿Se quedaron sin aire o que?-Pregunto Neko haciendo que los chicos volvieran a la realidad.

-Y-Yo…B-Bueno no se que decir Neko-Dijo Stan mirando hacia abajo sonrojado.

-Así que…Matt era real-Dijo Cartman-Bien, creo que te debo una disculpa marica… ¿Eh? ¿A quién engaño? Ni en tus jodidos sueños te voy a pedir disculpas jajaja-

-Yo tampoco se que decir-Dijo Kyle mirando a su mejor amigo y luego a la Otaku-Pero…si tuviera que describir a Matt con palabras puedo decir que la realidad es extremadamente cruel a la hora de decidir tu destino-

-¡Me sacaste las palabras de la boca, Kyle!-Se quejo Kenny-Ya que, yo también digo lo mismo que Kyle y tampoco puedo negar que esta bueno-

-Si, lo se…-Dijo Neko sintiendo que las mejillas se le teñían de rosa-M-Matt esta bueno…mas que el chocolate, eso no lo puedo negar-

-El chocolate no puede superarlo-Le dijo Kenny

-¿En serio piensas eso de mi?-Le pregunto Matt mirando avergonzado a la Otaku.

-¡No! Ni creas que voy a pensar semejante cosa guarra de ti-Le dijo Neko avergonzada al igual que su amigo-Solo le estoy siguiendo el juego a Kenny…Como sea Matt, quiero presentarte a los chicos-

Kyle y Stan levantan la mirada, ven a Matt al igual que Kenny y Cartman.

-Bueno, Matt…ellos son Kyle y Stan-Dijo Neko señalando a Stan y Kyle, estos lo saludaron con la mano-Son súper mejores amigos al igual que tu y Mello-

-Súper mejores maricas querrás decir-Explico Cartman. Eso hizo que Kyle se enojara y quisiera golpearlo pero Stan lo detuvo

-Los otros dos son Kenny y Cartman, Kenny es el rubio cenizo pervertido del grupo-le explico Neko-Y Cartman, bueno…de él no quiero hablar-

-Hola-Lo saludo Kenny sonriéndole. Cartman solo se limito a saludarlo con la mano y miro para otro lado un poco enojado.


	12. Nos vamos a South Park

Matt, Neko, Kenny, Cartman, Stan y Kyle estaban conversando de cosas sin sentido. Los chicos aun seguían sin poder creerse como Matt había llegado a South Park. Matt le contó al cuarteto como había llegado a South Park. Neko intentaba seguir la historia desde su punto de vista.

-Entonces la luz me llevo a la habitación de Neko, que por cierto no sabía que era de ella-Contó Matt-Y bueno, termine aquí-

-Si, y yo lo encontré durmiendo-Dijo Neko-Se veía tan lindo…pero para mi mala suerte tenia que despertarlo-

-Es raro pensar que Matt haya llegado aquí por medio de un portal-Dijo Kyle-Se supone que eso solo ocurre en las películas ¿no?-

-Es verdad, Kyle-Dijo Neko-Eso solo pasa en las películas pero aunque no lo creas si no fuera por ese portal, Matt no estaría aquí con nosotros-

Stan vio la hora en el reloj y eran las 21:30 p.m, ya era tarde y además el, Kenny, Neko, Matt y Cartman debían volver a casa a cenar ya que mañana ellos tenían que ir a la escuela, a excepción de Matt.

-Oigan chicos-Dijo Stan-se hace tarde, yo creo que deberíamos volver a casa no lo creen?-

-¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de eso-Dijo Neko levantándose del sillón individual al igual que Matt.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-Se despidió Kenny

-Adiós rata judía-Se despidió Cartman de Kyle, ve a Neko y Matt-Nos vemos mañana marica y cuídate gallina pelirroja-

-¿A quién llamaste Gallina eh?-Le dijo Matt enojado, Cartman se asusto y salio corriendo de la casa de Kyle. Ve a Stan, Kyle y Kenny -En fin, fue divertido hablar con ustedes…nos vemos-

-Adiós Matt, Adiós Neko-Se despidió Stan. Neko solo se despidió con la mano y salio de la casa al igual que Matt.

* * *

*En el Manga Death Note*

Se oyen pasos apresurados por el pasillo hacia la sala de monitores en el S.P.K, Near se encontraba solo. Supo que esos pasos eran de Mello, así que por una vez en su vida dejo de jugar para levantarse y dirigir su mirada a el.

-¿Ya lo tienes?-Le pregunto Near a Mello. Ese solo asintió con la cabeza, saco de su abrigo una consola de videojuegos color rojo-Bien, ¿cómo se enciende esta cosa?-

-No tengo ni la menor idea…yo no uso esto, solo Matt-Le dijo Mello y ve un botón negro-Intenta con ese botón Near-

-De acuerdo-Near tomo la consola vio un botón negro detrás de esta, oprimió el botón y vio que la pantalla se encendía-Se prendió, por lo menos funciona-

-Recuerda que cuando todo esto acabe volveremos a separarnos y concentrarnos en atrapar a Kira-Le dijo Mello

* * *

*De nuevo en South Park*

Una vez que Matt y Neko se fueron Kyle y Stan se quedaron solos en la casa del chico judío. Los dos se volvieron a sentar en el sofá, no hablaron por unos minutos, el silencio era incomodo hasta que Kyle lo rompe.

-Oye Stan-Lo llamo Kyle

-Dime-Le dijo Stan mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Kyle se asusto un poco y el color rosa le llego a las mejillas al igual que Neko cuando quiso presentarles a Matt.

-Uh, hace un par de dias tuve una conversación con Neko y…los dos notamos que has estado actuando muy raro últimamente-Dijo Kyle

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-Pregunto Stan

-N-Nada, solo…quería saber a que se debe ese comportamiento, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Kyle-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No me pasa nada Kyle-Respondió el pelinegro a su mejor amigo-Es solo que no me siento bien es todo…-

-Podrías contármelo? Vamos Stan, soy tu mejor amigo puedes confiar en mi-Le dijo Kyle, Stan se puso nervioso y mas de lo que ya estaba, no podía contárselo y casi se lo decía a Wendy. Sabia que lo que sentía estaba mal y no quería que Kyle lo odiara pero… ¿Cuándo había empezado a sentir algo mas que "Amistad" hacia su mejor amigo?

-¡No puedo Kyle!-Le dijo Stan nervioso-E-Es un secreto…como sea, ¿puedo quedarme esta noche en tu casa?-

-Si claro, como digas-Respondió Kyle-Lo entiendo si no quieres decírmelo esta bien pero si te sientes inseguro solo dímelo y yo estaré aquí-

Matt y Neko salieron de la casa de Kyle y empezaron a caminar a la casa de la Otaku. Ellos tampoco hablaron en el camino, pero el silencio no era incomodo a diferencia de lo que paso con Stan y Kyle. Pero igual Matt rompió ese agradable silencio.

-Ejem-Tosió Matt, Neko dirigió su mirada al chico gamer.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?-Le pregunto Neko-¿Tienes tos o que?-

-No tengo tos, solo estaba llamando tu atención-Respondió Matt, saco un cigarrillo de la cajita que tenia oculta en su chaqueta y lo encendió-Quiero preguntarte algo…-

-¿Qué?-Dijo Neko, Matt fumo su cigarrillo, soltó el humo y sin querer le llego en la cara a la chica Otaku y esta movió la mano queriendo alejar el humo.

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Matt-Hace frió, debe ser el viento no es culpa mía. Como sea, esta es mi pregunta… ¿Es verdad lo que dijiste sobre mi?-

-¿De qué hablas?-Pregunto Neko-No recuerdo haber dicho nada sobre ti-

-Le dijiste algo a Kenny-Le respondió Matt-Le habías dicho que yo estoy mas bueno que el chocolate, ¿eso es verdad?-

-¿Qué?-Neko sintió el color rosa subir a sus mejillas nuevamente, ya no sabia cuantas veces se había sonrojado y no importaba ahora-Y-Yo ya te dije que no, s-solo le estaba siguiendo el juego a Kenny-

-Pues…No te creo Neko-Dijo Matt, se quito el cigarrillo y se giro para ver a la Fujoshi-Dijiste eso porque te gusto ¿no es así?-

-WT… ¿Qué cosas dices Matt? No me gustas-Le dijo Neko riéndose nerviosamente cosa que Matt noto enseguida.

-Claro que te gusto sino no hubieras dicho tal cosa-Le respondió Matt-¿O me equivoco?-

-S-si, te equivocas-Le dijo Neko nerviosa-¿Quieres dejar de interrogarme? Además quiero volver a casa, hace frió para estar afuera estas horas de la noche-

-Es verdad-Matt volvió a fumar su cigarrillo y tuvo cuidado de no tirarle el humo en la cara a Neko para que no se molestara-vamos a casa-

* * *

*En el manga Death Note*

-Si, lo recuerdo-Dijo Near, de repente la pantalla de la consola de Matt se ilumina con una luz celeste-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-No lo se, no me preguntes a mi enano-Respondió Mello. Near dejo la consola en el piso, de la nada la consola empieza a emitir rayos celestes. Se corta la luz en la sala y los monitores se apagan.

-¿Y? ¿eso fue todo?-Dijo Near como si no fuera la gran cosa pero enseguida se callo al ver que los rayos volvían a salir de la maquina buscando algo, los rayos dieron con Near y empezaron a llevarlo a la consola.

-¿Qué pasa Near?-Le pregunto Mello

-No lo se….-Fue lo único que respondió antes de ser absorbido por el portal de la consola. Mello intento escapar pero también fue atrapado por los rayos de la consola y lo llevo al portal.


	13. ¿Y si dejas de evitarme?

*De vuelta en South Park*

Neko y Matt entraron a la casa de la mencionada. Antes de pasar Matt tiro la colilla del cigarrillo en el piso apagándola con un poco de nieve que había en la entrada. Neko fue a la cocina, prendió la luz, abrió la heladera buscando cosas para preparar algo de comer.

-Admítelo-Le dijo Matt viendo a su amiga desde la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué mierda tengo que admitir Matt?-Le pregunto Neko sin mirarlo y seguía buscando cosas en la heladera.

-Admite que yo te gusto-Dijo Matt, Neko casi se golpea la cabeza con uno de los estantes de la heladera y cerro apenas la puerta un poco molesta.

-¿Por qué lo tengo que admitir?-Le pregunto Neko-Somos amigos pero eso no quiere decir que tu me gustes, Matt-

Neko sintió que algo dentro de ella se rompió, se sentía mal al decirle a Matt que no le gustaba pero no quería que el la siguiera presionando para confesarse.

-Esta bien, tranquila Nekita no quería hacerte enojar-Le dijo Matt con un tono relajado. Neko abrió bien grandes los ojos… ¿"Nekita"? ¿C-Cómo pudo llamarla así? Solo había una persona que la llamaba "Nekita" pero no quería hablar de esa persona. No ahora

-¿"Nekita"?-Dijo Neko sorprendida-¿Dónde oíste que me llaman así?-

-No lo oí-Respondió Matt-Solo, se me dio por llamarte así. ¿Algún problema con eso?-

-No hay ningún problema con eso es solo que…-Respondió Neko nerviosa-Solo hay una persona que me llama "Nekita" pero no quiero hablar de esa persona-

Neko volvió a abrir la heladera buscando algo para comer, al no encontrar nada se molesto un poco y eso Matt lo pudo notar fácilmente.

-¡La puta madre!-Neko se dio un facepalm-Me olvide que tenia que ir a pasar por el supermercado esta tarde y todo esto me paso por hablar con los chicos…Bueno, no tengo nada para cocinar-

-No me molesta Nekita. Podemos comer lo que sobro de anoche-Dijo Matt. Neko se enojo y cruzo los brazos.

-No me vuelvas a llamar "Nekita"-Le dijo Neko ofendida-No puedes llamarme así-

-Nekita-Dijo Matt en tono de burla. Neko soltó un grito de fastidio, salio corriendo de la cocina enojada, subió las escaleras rápidamente seguida de Matt y cerro con fuerza la puerta de su habitación.

-¡Neko! Abre maldita sea-Le dijo Matt intentando abrir la puerta pero lo único que escucho fue a Neko colocar el seguro de la puerta-Neko! Ábreme!-

-¡Jodete!-Le grito la Otaku desde su cuarto-Hoy vas a dormir en el sofá y si quieres ve a comer algo tu solo! Yo no tengo hambre-

-¡No te comportes como una niña de cinco años Neko-Chan, ábreme!-Le dijo Matt golpeando la puerta. Pero no recibió respuesta de parte de su amiga Otaku y tampoco escucho que ella quitara el seguro, se encogió de hombros y bajo las escaleras a la cocina para ir a comer algo.

* * *

Pasaron 4 dias, Neko evitaba a Matt. Nisiquiera se despedía de el antes de irse a la escuela y ya no le dejaba notas avisándole que se iba. Acaso estaba molesta de verdad porque la llamo "Nekita"? Eso no era posible, su enojo no podía durar tanto o si? Ya no podía seguir con la duda, no le gustaba que Neko lo evitara, quería disculparse por haberla llamado así, el no sabia que no tenía permitido llamarla "Nekita"

* * *

Una tarde Matt se encontraba en la sala mirando la tele, no pasaban nada interesante, solo estaba mirando comerciales, apareció uno de una maquina que ayudaba a las mujeres a ejercitar los brazos  ** _(Autora: Esa que apareció en el episodio "Crema Fraiche")_**  no entendía el propósito de que las mujeres ejercitaran los brazos.

Escucho la puerta principal abrirse, entro Neko con la mochila cargada a su espalda. No lo vio, subió las escaleras directamente a su habitación. Matt se levanto y fue a verla.

-Neko-La llamo, esta se volteo a verlo sin decir una palabra-¿Cómo te fue hoy?-

Neko no respondió, desvió la mirada y subió las escaleras a su habitación, Matt la siguió, estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero su amiga cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza y le puso seguro -otra vez-

-Neko, Neko…-Matt golpeo la puerta un poco menos fuerte que las otras veces-Neko…abrí la puerta quiero pasar-

-¡Vete!-Le grito Neko enojada-No quiero verte a la cara Baka-.

Matt suspiro frustrado, Neko aun seguía molesta con el por el asunto de llamarla "Nekita". De verdad quería disculparse, pero como lo haría? Ella no lo dejaba volver a entrar a su habitación. De repente tuvo una idea, una idea medio estupida pero tenia que funcionar.

-Neko… ¿ _Y si dejas de evitarme?_ -Matt empezó a cantar la cancioncita mierdera de FROZEN a su versión, quizás con eso Neko cediera y le pediría perdón-¿Y  _si dejas de evitarme? Neko hace mucho que no te veo ya…éramos amigos, no se que paso, no lo puedo entender. ¿Y si dejas de evitarme? Amiga, por favor sal ya y perdóname_ -

Matt se sentó apoyando su espalda y cabeza contra la puerta, suspiro otra vez pero era una señal de rendición. Ya no sabia que hacer para que su amiga lo perdonara, de repente escucho a Neko quitar el seguro, se abrió la puerta y cayo de espaldas en el suelo de la habitación, Neko estaba parada mirándolo fijamente y se inclino un poco.

-¿Ya terminaste?-Le pregunto Neko seriamente

-Si-Respondió Matt sin levantarse de su lugar-Por favor, Neko. perdóname…-

-¿Cómo quieres que te perdone después de cantarme esa canción mierdera de Disney?-Le pregunto Neko-¿No sabes que odio FROZEN?-

-¿Qué?-Matt estaba sorprendido, Neko se arrodillo delante de el-¿En serio odias FROZEN? De haberlo sabido no te hubiera cantado esa canción…Lo siento-

-Oke, te perdono-Dijo Neko soltando una pequeña risa haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo gamer-Vamos, levántate. Ya todo esta arreglado-

Neko se levanto del suelo y ayudo a Matt a pararse, los dos se sentaron en la cama. Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se rieron.

-Ya, en serio… ¿tanto odias la película FROZEN?-Le pregunto Matt-¿Por qué la odias? Esa película es muy buena-

-¿Me estás jodiendo? FROZEN es malísimamente mala y aburrida-Se quejo la Otaku-Yo la vi por youtube y casi me duermo del aburrimiento-

-No puedo creer que digas eso Neko-Le dijo Matt fingiendo que se iba a morir-Como sea, con Mello miramos esa película hasta aprendernos las canciones de memoria-

-¿Ah si?-Dijo Neko

-Si-Respondió Matt sonriendo y tuvo una idea-Oye, ya que volvimos a ser amigos… ¿Quiéres cantar una de las canciones de esa película "mierdera" según tu, conmigo?-

-Claro que no-Respondió Neko-Me da vergüenza y…además no se me ninguna de las canciones-

-Vamos, será divertido-Dijo Matt, prendió la computadora abrió Youtube y se puso a buscar las canciones de FROZEN-Yo te ayudo si quieres-

-De acuerdo, solo porque eres mi amigo no puedo negarme a cantar-Le dijo Neko. Matt puso una canción al azar. Se levanto junto a Matt y eligieron la canción "La puerta hacia el amor", para Neko era raro que Matt haya escogido esa canción ya que ellos solo eran amigos.


	14. Mello y Near

Anteriormente:

-Vamos, será divertido-Dijo Matt, prendió la computadora abrió Youtube y se puso a buscar las canciones de FROZEN-Yo te ayudo si quieres-

-De acuerdo, solo porque eres mi amigo no puedo negarme a cantar-Le dijo Neko. Matt puso una canción al azar. Se levanto junto a Matt y eligieron la canción "La puerta hacia el amor", para Neko era raro que Matt haya escogido esa canción ya que ellos solo eran amigos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Stan. Stan estaba en su cama y no se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Anoche se dio cuenta de que se había portado muy mal con Kyle, lo había tratado con un tono de voz muy frió algo que no era propio de el, Y es que…tenia que comportarse así si no levantaría sospechas, no quería que nadie se enterara de que estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo.

- _No puedo seguir así_ -Pensó Stan, tomo su celular y busco el numero de su amigo- _Tal vez si lo llamo y le digo todo lo que siento excepto que lo quiero me entenderá…_ -

Llamo al teléfono de Kyle, de repente sintió que se estaba arrepintiendo, ¿Y si Kyle pensaba que estaba loco o algo así? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Como sea, no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿no?  ** _(Autora: Salvo su dignidad xD)_** espero a que Kyle atendiera su llamada, al segundo llamado le contesto.

-¿Diga?-Hablo Kyle

-Kyle…soy yo, Stan-Dijo Stan un poco nervioso

-¿Stan?-Pregunto Kyle-¿Qué haces llamándome a esta hora? ¿Qué quieres?-

¡Fuck! ¿Ahora qué haría? ¿Le diría a Kyle lo que sentía o lo haría en otra ocasión? ¡Dios! Estaba indeciso, su corazón latía muy fuerte y estaba sonrojado de solo oír la voz de su mejor amigo por el teléfono.

-Stan…sigues ahí?-Le pregunto Kyle preocupado

-¿Eh? S-Si Ky, no me fui-Respondió Stan riéndose

-¿Está bien? ¿Y para que me llamaste se puede saber? O es algo que no deba saber?-Pregunto Kyle-Y Quiero la verdad-

-E-eh…B-Bueno, Y-Yo llamaba p-para de-decirte que… ¡NO! Quería saber como estabas, es todo-Respondió Stan del otro lado de la línea, al instante se dio un Facepalm Mental por eso.

-Ok, pues…yo estoy bien gracias por preguntarlo-Dijo Kyle escucha un grito desde la planta baja de su casa-Fuck! Me tengo que ir Stan, nos vemos mañana-

-Bien, adiós-Stan cortó la llamada y se volvió a acostar en la cama soltando un suspiro de frustración…había fallado.

* * *

Kenny se encontraba en la misma situación, mejor dicho…era un poco diferente a lo que le paso a Stan ya que a diferencia del pelinegro, Kenny no había llamado a Butters por teléfono para intentar confesarse. Le mando un mensaje para encontrarse en el Lago Sterk diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirle.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Kenny estaba en el lago Sterk esperando a Butters. Miro la hora en su celular y eran las 19:45 p.m por un segundo el pensó que el rubio lolishota no vendría hasta que escucho unos pasos y vio a Butters correr hacia el._

_-L-Lo siento Kenny-Se disculpo Butters-V-Vine tan rápido como pude-_

_-No importa Butters…te estaba esperando-Le dijo Kenny sonriendo haciendo que el lolishota se sonrojara un poco._

_Hubo un silencio un poco incomodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba…es mas no sabían que decirse hasta que Kenny fue el primero en hablar_

_-Oye Butters-Lo llamo Kenny, el otro solo se dedico a mirarlo-T-Tu sabes que somos amigos ¿no?-_

_-S-Si… ¿por qué lo preguntas?-Pregunto Butters curioso._

_-Por nada, solo que y-yo quisiera que…quisiera que fuéramos algo más que amigos. ¿Me entiendes?- Respondió Kenny. Butters se quedo pensativo y después se rió un poco y dijo:_

_-Ah! Ya entendí Kenny… ¡Ya sé lo que planeas! Quieres que seamos mejores amigos ¿no es así?-Le pregunto Butters con su inocencia característica de el._

_Kenny lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue darse un Facepalm Mental, fallo en confesarse a Butters nunca pensó que el pequeño lolishota fuera tan inocente como para decir eso, había malinterpretado la frase._

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

-¡Fuck!-Fue lo único que dijo Kenny después de recordar lo que paso.

* * *

En las montañas de South Park se ve un destello de luz celeste brillante salir del cielo con algunos rayos cruzando el mismo, de ese destello caen dos puntos negros que no se pueden distinguir muy bien.

Los puntos caen en medio de un bosque que estaba en las montañas, se pueden ver a dos personas, una de esas personas era un chico rubio de ojos azules con una cicatriz en la mitad de su rostro, estaba vestido con ropa de cuero negra.

El otro chico era albino de ojos grises, mirada fría, usaba un conjunto blanco –es decir, camisa blanca y pantalones blancos- en los pies tenia puestos unos calcetines blancos. Estaba jugando con un mechón de su pelo entre los dedos, el otro chico solo abrió una barra de chocolate y empezó a comerla.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Pregunto Mello mirando el bosque.

-Pues, creo que en South Park, ¿no?-Dijo Near mirando el bosque detenidamente como si lo estuviera analizando.

-Bien, ya que estamos aquí tenemos que ir a buscar a Matt-Dijo Mello, empieza a caminar hacia la carretera para bajar las montañas, ve a Near-Vamos enano-

-Ya voy-Respondió Near, suspiro de mala gana y empezó a caminar junto a Mello. Una vez que llegaron a la carretera empezaron a bajar, Mello estaba prestando atención al camino en cambio Near miraba el cielo, era de noche y no había estrellas. Las nubes de un tono naranja y gris cubrían el cielo, en cualquier momento iba a llover.

-Oye Near, aun recuerdas el trato no?-Le pregunto Mello mientras caminaban sin mirarlo.

-Si-Respondió el albino-Por ahora concentrémonos en buscar a Matt, ¿no lo c…?-

Mello ve una luz detrás de Near, un auto se aproximaba a el. Near no lo noto, en un rápido movimiento Mello tiro de la manga de la camisa blanca de Near y los dos cayeron del otro lado de la carretera.

-¡FÍJATE POR DONDE VAS HIJO DE PUTA!-Le grito el conductor a Near. Ya lejos Mello miro un poco enfadado a su "Enemigo"

-¿Acaso no viste que un auto estaba detrás de ti?-Le pregunto Mello a Near enojado-Eres idiota-

-No soy un idiota-Respondió Near quitándose la tierra de la ropa-Y no me trates así…recuerda que estamos aquí para encontrar a tu amigo y después de eso todo volverá a ser como antes-


	15. Fiesta de Verano [1/3]

Neko y Matt se encontraban en la sala de la casa de la latina. Los dos ya habían cenado, ahora no tenían nada para hacer y Neko no quería irse a dormir tan temprano después de todo mañana era Viernes y aunque tuviera clases no tenia que ir temprano a la escuela.

En fin, los dos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, Matt miraba una película por Netflix en la televisión, Neko estaba sentada un poco lejos de su amigo leyendo una novela de una de sus nuevas autoras favoritas  ** _"Landline"_  **de Rainbow Rowell. La sala estaba a oscuras pero Neko podía leer de lo más bien gracias a la luz del televisor que había en la sala.

Matt se distrajo por un segundo para ver a su amiga leer la novela que tenia en las manos, no la entendía. No entendía como Neko podía leer un libro tan largo y lo peor de todo…escrito en su idioma original! Tomo el control y puso en pausa la película, se acerco a Neko. Neko ni se dio cuenta, después de todo estaba ocupada con su novela.

Matt recordó algo, hace unos dias atrás Neko había dicho que no le gustaba pero quizás había cambiado de opinión y ahora si le gustaba.

-Neko-Dijo Matt, esta ni lo miro seguía concentrada en su novela-Admítelo…-

-¿Eh?-Neko miro a Matt y rápidamente miro su novela-¡PUTA MADRE! Matt me hiciste perder la lectura, ya no se si Georgie va a atender el llamado del Neal del pasado o no-

-¿Quieres olvidarte de eso?-Le pregunto Matt, Neko solo asintió con la cabeza-Bien, Admítelo…-

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te lo respondí hace días. Matt tú no me gustas-Respondió Neko-Solo te veo como un amigo, no eres el chico que estoy buscando como pareja ideal-

-Y ¿Qué clase de chico quieres como pareja ideal?-Pregunto Matt-¿Puedes decírmelo?-

-No, es un secreto Matt-Dijo Neko un poco sonrojada-A-Además yo no te he preguntado que clase de chica quieres como pareja ideal-

-Me lo acabas de preguntar ahora-Dijo Matt sonriendo-Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te digo que clase de chica quiero como pareja ideal y tu me dices lo mismo pero con un chico-

-Oke-Dijo Neko-Empiezas tú…-

-Bien…No se como explicártelo-Dijo Matt un poco nervioso-Si yo buscara a una chica, quisiera que mi pareja ideal fuera una persona divertida, graciosa, un poco amigable, que me acepte tal y como soy y que no me odie todo porque me gusta fumar cigarrillos. Bien ya lo dije, ahora ¿Qué hay de ti?-

-Em…Y-Yo, yo solo busco a alguien que me ame por mi personalidad y no por mi físico, que me sea fiel, no quiero que me haga daño y tampoco quiero que sea un hipócrita como los otros tres chicos de los que me enamore-

-Entonces si te enamoraras de alguien…No seria tu primera vez, ¿verdad?-Pregunto Matt

-No, seria la cuarta vez-Respondió Neko mirando hacia otro lado, ve el reloj de la mesita de café y son las 22:30 p.m, ¡SHIT! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo la novela? Y la peor parte…Cuanto tiempo llevaba charlando con Matt?

-Matt-Dijo Neko-Y-Ya es tarde y deberíamos ir a dormir ¿no lo crees?-

-T-Tienes razón-Respondió el gamer apagando la televisión-Ve a tu habitación, yo me quedare a dormir aquí...-

-¿Oke?-Dijo Neko-Bueno, Buenas noches…-

-Buenas noches Neko-Le dijo Matt acomodándose en el sofá.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Neko se levanto a las 8:30 para ir a la escuela, tenia que ir a las 9:00 pero quería hacer un poco de tiempo y desayunar algo. Se preparo una taza de café, saco cereal y se sirvió un Bowl colocándoles leche encima y unos pedazos de banana.

Después del desayuno, cargo su mochila en la espalda, antes de salir fue a ver a Matt durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Sonrio un poco, escribió una nota rápida en una hoja y la dejo junto a la novela inconclusa en la mesita de café. Abrió la puerta y salio de su casa para ir a la parada de autobús.

* * *

Al llegar a la parada se encontró con sus Stan, Kyle y Cartman. Neko vio a Stan y pudo ver que tenía unas marcadas ojeras debajo de sus parpados.

-WOW-Dijo Neko-¿Qué te paso Stan? Te ves mal…otra vez te quedaste despierto hasta tarde?-  ** _(Autora: algo así paso en mi fanfic "You're Beautiful")_**

-Si-Stan bostezo levemente-No puedo decirte porque me quede despierto hasta tarde Neko-

-Bueno, si no quieres contármelo no importa Stan-Dijo Neko. De repente sintió que alguien la estaba observando, giro su cabeza vio un par de ojos azules como los de Kenny en los arbustos-¿Kenny? ¿Eres tú?-

Mello se asusto un poco al saber que esa chica/chico o lo que fuera descubrió su escondite. Detrás de Mello estaba Near mirándolo seriamente

-¡Me descubrió! Mierda-Pensó Mello, empuja a Near-Muévete enano, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¿Uh? Ya se fue, meh no importa-Pensó Neko y volvió a su lugar en la parada con sus amigos. En eso llego Kenny sonriendo como un idiota.


	16. Fiesta de verano [2/3]

Anteriormente:

- _¡Me descubrió! Mierda_ -Pensó Mello, empuja a Near-Muévete enano, tenemos que irnos de aquí-

-¿Uh? Ya se fue, meh no importa-Pensó Neko y volvió a su lugar en la parada con sus amigos. En eso llego Kenny sonriendo como un idiota.

* * *

-¿Y tú porque estas tan feliz, pobretón?-Le pregunto Cartman a Kenny arruinando su felicidad.

-Estoy feliz porque hoy pude dormir hasta tarde-Dijo Kenny-Por eso-

-Que estupidez-Dijo Cartman en voz baja. El autobús llego para buscar a los cinco amigos, pero algo raro paso. El autobús subió a la acera y sin querer mato a Kenny, se veía sangre debajo de la rueda del autobús y el cuerpo de Kenny aplastado.

-¡Shit!-Neko se tapo la boca para no gritar por la impresión.

-¡Dios mio! Mataron a Kenny-Dijo Stan aun bostezando y con sueño.

-¡Hijos de Puta!-Grito Kyle señalando el autobús. La puerta del autobús se abre y los chicos se suben. Neko iba a saludar al conductor como hacia todos los dias pero casi queda más pálida de lo normal al ver que este no se encontraba bien.

-¡Uh! Otro que no se encuentra bien-Pensó Neko, se inclino un poco para ver al conductor-S-Señor…se encuentra bien?-

-Déjame en paz niño, no es nada…grave-Respondió el conductor, Neko distinguió un fuerte olor a alcohol de su aliento y se tapo la nariz con desagrado. El tipo estaba ebrio, ¿Qué hacia conduciendo el autobús en ese estado?

-¿De verdad se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Neko preocupada.

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE SI PENDEJO DE MIERDA!-Le grito el conductor enojado y enseguida lleva su mano a la cabeza-Me duele la cabeza…no debí tomar tanto anoche-

-No puede conducir en ese estado-Le dijo Neko-¿Quiere que llame a una ambulancia o algo?-

-N-No es necesario, niño…te dije, dije que…estoy b-bien-Respondió el Conductor aún ebrio-Ahora si-siéntate que tengo que llevarlos a la escuela quiera o no, estando e-ebrio o no-

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mello y Near se alejaron de la parada, caminaron lo mas lejos que podían. No podían dejar que las personas los vieran, siendo los sucesores de L y bastante listos tenían que pasar de incógnito, en realidad solo Near podía pasar de incógnito, Mello era un criminal así que ya casi todos conocían su cara pero no pensaba que en South Park alguien supiera de el.

-¿No puedes caminar más rápido?-Le pregunto Mello a Near que caminaba a paso de tortuga según el.

-Eso intento-Respondió Near-¿Hace calor sabes? Yo no estoy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo afuera-

-Deberías salir mas seguido pelusa-Respondió Mello y siguió su camino seguido de Near. Se sintió un poco molesto y se volteo a verlo-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Near, bajo la mirada. Tuvo una sensación rara, desconocida para él… ¿Qué era eso? ¿Dolor? ¿Tristeza? Podría decirse que eran un poco de ambas.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Mello, Near no respondió. Él seguía con su mirada en algún punto fijo del suelo-¡Respóndeme!-

-No es nada-Respondió Near indiferente como siempre-Mejor sigamos caminando, Mello-

-No pienso seguir hasta que me digas que te pasa-Le dijo Mello mirando a Near a los ojos-Y mírame cuando te estoy hablando enano-

-Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Mello-Respondió Near mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me mientas-Le grito el rubio adicto al chocolate-Algo te pasa, no me lo quieres decir… ¿qué es?-

-Mello-Dijo Near-¿por qué me gritas y me tratas así? ¿A-Acaso de verdad me odias?-

Mello puso una cara de "¡¿WTF?!" digna de una foto con un celular  ** _(Autora: xD)_**  Porque Near le preguntaba eso? Era cierto que lo maltrataba y le gritaba pero era para sentirse superior a el. De verdad lo odiaba? Shit! Ahora tenia dudas en la cabeza.

-No quiero responder eso-Dijo Mello-Como sea, sigamos caminando-

* * *

Neko, Cartman, Stan y Kyle entraron a la escuela y caminaron directamente al gimnasio. Ese dia no tenían clases porque la directora los cito a todos para hablar de una fiesta que se realizaría en la escuela. No sabían que clase de fiesta era pero sonaba divertido. Neko por una parte se aliviaba de no tener clases de Matematicas hoy, ya que sinceramente las odiaba.

Entraron al gimnasio, Cartman se sentó en los bancos de abajo, mientras que Kyle y Stan se sentaron juntos en el medio y Neko en uno de los bancos de arriba cerca de Stan y Kyle.

-Aaaw, ¡que ternurita! Los dos maricas juntos-Dijo Cartman viendo a Stan y Kyle sentados en un mismo lugar juntos.

-Cállate, Cartman-Le grito Kyle enojado.

-¡Ejem!-Los llamo a ambos la directora Victoria-¿Pueden guardar silencio?-

-Si, señorita directora-Le dijo Kyle respetuosamente, volvió a acomodarse en su lugar junto a Stan.

-Atención a todos alumnos-Dijo la directora-Como pueden saber dentro de tres semanas se realizara una fiesta para celebrar la bienvenida del Verano en South Park-

Todos estaban gritando por la emoción, las chicas chillaban. No sabían de que temática seria la fiesta pero por lo que dijo la directora eso se oía divertido.

-Hay un pequeño detalle-Dijo la directora-La fiesta será organizada por ustedes, los estudiantes. Si tienen alguna idea me gustaría que las escriban en un papel y las coloquen en esta urna-

Señalo al Señor Mackey con una urna de plástico en la mano que estaba vacía. Los chicos y las chicas se miraron entre ellos sin saber que decir al respecto. No tenían ni la menor idea de cómo comenzar la fiesta o peor aun, no sabían como organizarla. No tenían nada planeado para la fiesta, de todas formas ya se les ocurriría algo.


	17. Fiesta de verano [3/3]

Una vez concluido el anuncio en el gimnasio todos los chicos fueron a sus salones para hablar de la fiesta y que podían hacer. En el salón de clases circulaban diferentes ideas, todos los papeles anotados eran dirigidos a Wendy que era la presidenta del curso  ** _(Autora: ¡Genial! Una perra al mando)_**  Wendy revisaba todas las notas que iban a ser colocadas en la urna, estaba de acuerdo con ciertas ideas pero algunas eran malísimas y los que escribían eso eran criticados. No les quedaba otra que quejarse con Wendy hasta que alguien le dio un papel doblado.

El papel era de color celeste y no sabia quien lo había escrito, Wendy abrió el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

**_¡Tengo una idea! Y esta es mejor, en lugar de ponernos a discutir como una manga de grandísimos idiotas…_ **

**_¿Por qué mejor no hacemos un baile representado por todos los chicos de la escuela?_ **

-Me parece una muy buena idea-Dijo Wendy-No estaría mal hacer un baile…pero ¿Quién escribió la nota?-

Empieza a buscar al escritor de la nota con la mirada, su mirada se enfoca en su amiga Bebe. Bebe estaba sorprendida, no entendía porque Wendy la miraba así.

-¿H-Hice algo malo?-Pregunto Bebe señalándose a si misma

-No, de hecho quería preguntarte…Bebe, ¿tu escribiste la nota?-Le pregunto Wendy, le da el papel celeste a Bebe. Bebe lee la nota en voz baja y después negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no escribí esto Wendy, es mas…esta nisiquiera es mi letra-Dijo Bebe-Sabes que escribo mi nombre en cursiva pero con lapicera de brillos rojos, esta letra esta escrita con lapicera negra y parece que lo hizo un medico-  ** _(Autora: Wow, La rubia hueca de Bebe puede ser muy lista cuando quiere)_**

-Si quieres saber quien escribió la nota pues…fui yo zorra-Dijo Neko pasando entre todos los chicos y chicas del curso y se sentó junto a Kenny-¿Qué piensas de mi idea?-

-¿Qué? ¿Tu escribiste eso?-Wendy estaba sorprendida al igual que Bebe, pero no quería discutir con la Otaku así que suspiro frustrada-De acuerdo, tu ganas Neko. Me gusta tu idea…-

Todos aplaudieron y festejaron porque Neko había sido aceptada y a Wendy le gusto su idea de hacer un baile. Neko solo pudo sonreír y darles las gracias a todos. Wendy se levanto de su lugar y tomo a Neko del brazo.

-¿A-A dónde me llevas?-Pregunto Neko un poco asustada por la actitud de Wendy.

-Vamos a la oficina de la directora a contarle tu idea-Respondió Wendy.

* * *

Mas tarde ambas chicas se encontraban paradas en la puerta de la oficina de la directora. Wendy toco la puerta, no respondieron al llamado. Neko toco la puerta de nuevo pero esta vez fue un poco más fuerte.

-Ya voy, Ya voy-Se escuchaba la voz de la directora dentro de la oficina, abre la puerta y ve a Neko y Wendy paradas en la entrada-Ah, son ustedes… ¿Qué quieren?-

-Señora, es decir, señorita directora ya tenemos una idea para la fiesta de verano de la escuela-Dijo Wendy-Y la idea es de Neko…-

Toma a Neko con su brazo y la pone a su lado, al parecer esta se quería escapar y no tenia deseos de hablar con la directora.

-¿Eso es cierto, Neko?-Le pregunto la directora a la fujoshi.

-¿Eh? ¡S-Si!-Respondió Neko-La idea es mía… ¿Le parece bien que hagamos un baile para darle la bienvenida al verano?-

-Si, supongo que un baile no estaría mal-Dijo la directora-Voy a hablar con los profesores para ponerles unas temáticas y veremos que cursos bailaran la temática elegida-

-¡Genial!-Dijo Wendy-Gracias, señorita directora-

* * *

Terminaron las clases y cada uno se fue directamente a su casa para descansar ese fin de semana. Neko volvió a su casa sola, pero esta vez no volvió caminando tranquilamente sino que volvió corriendo. Estaba un poco preocupada, alguien la había estado espiando durante la mañana y no sabia quien era, debía preguntarle a Matt? No, el no sabia quien la estaba espiando y conociéndolo capaz que le respondería que es Mello pero eso es imposible…Mello se encontraba en el universo del Manga "Death Note"

Esperen un segundo…Y si…¿Y si Mello supo que Matt se había teletransportado –Supuestamente- gracias a su PSP al universo de South Park? ¡Shit! ¿Y si Near había llegado a South Park con el? Estaría en muchos problemas…


	18. Sueño húmedo [1/2]

Ya en su casa Neko fue a saludar a Matt, este le pregunto como le había ido. Neko le contó que ese día ella y los chicos no habían tenido clases, que estaban organizando una fiesta para darle la bienvenida al verano en el colegio.

-Eso se Oye divertido-Dijo Matt-¿Me puedes invitar? Quiero ir a verte-

-Claro, aun no tenemos programada la fecha y tenemos que ensayar estas semanas-Dijo Neko-Estamos planeando organizar un baile y la temática que nos toco a nosotros es de los 50's-

-¿Y ya se les ocurrió que van a bailar?-Pregunto Matt

-No, aun no…pero tengo la sensación de que esto ya lo viví antes-Respondió Neko, ve el reloj de la pared y son las 21:30 p.m-Oye, ya es tarde y aunque mañana es Sábado y no tengo clases quiero irme a dormir temprano, estoy muy cansada-

-Yo también-Respondió Matt levantándose del sofá en el que estaba sentado.

-¿Tú estas cansado? No me hagas reír, que hiciste tu todo el día?-Pregunto Neko que aun seguía parada en su lugar mirando a su amigo gamer.

-Salí otra vez a recorrer South Park y jugué videojuegos en el acarde y…aquí estoy!-Respondió Matt, se levanto de su lugar y camino hacia su amiga Otaku-Como sea, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Quiero irme a dormir-Le respondió Neko-Así que…buenas noches, nos vemos mañana-

Neko salio de la sala y subió las escaleras a su habitación, abrió la puerta de esta y entro. Se dio vuelta, cerró la puerta, abrió el armario sacando su pijama de verano para irse a dormir y se lo puso, el pijama era una remera vieja de Harry Potter con un hipogrifo rojo desteñido, abajo tenia escrito Gryffindor en letras rojas cobre también desteñidas con un fondo amarillo claro. La parte de abajo eran unos boxers –supuestamente- para chicas marca Kevingston Mujer de color azul con calaveras blancas estampadas en el.

Una vez que estuvo vestida con su pijama fue a su cama y se acostó a dormir. Una hora mas tarde Neko estaba moviéndose en su cama, tenia los ojos cerrados fuertemente y respiraba de manera agitada como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio todo el día –cosa que no le vendría mal- pero esa actitud se debía a un sueño que estaba teniendo en ese mismo instante.

* * *

_*Entramos a un sueño*_

_En el sueño, Neko se encontraba en un gimnasio. Ella estaba haciendo un ejercicio llamado Body-Pump, ese ejercicio consiste en que una persona realiza movimientos aeróbicos mientras levanta unas pesas acorde a su fuerza._

_Después de la clase, Neko empezó a desarmar las pesas que no eran tan pesadas para ella ya que llevaba 2 kilos en cada brazo durante la clase, guardo las cosas, se despidió de sus compañeras y se quedo sola en la sala, antes de volver a casa salio de la sala, fue al baño para darse una ducha con agua caliente y cambiarse de ropa._

_Iba de camino al baño cuando alguien la tomo por la cintura evitando que se vaya, Neko sintió como esa persona la unía hacia ella en un abrazo y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Pudo ver en uno de los espejos de la sala quien era esa persona...era Matt!_

_-M-Matt?-Pregunto Neko sorprendida-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Shh-La callo el pelirrojo-No digas nada…-_

_-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Neko, no entendía de que estaba hablando-¿Q-Qué vas a hacerme?-_

_-Esto-habló el pelirrojo, enseguida beso a Neko en la boca y puso su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, haciendo que se sorprendiera._

_-¡Matt! ¿Qué estás haciendo?-pensó la Fujoshi medio avergonzada pero decidió continuar con el beso moviendo su lengua en la boca del chico también._

* * *

_Pasaron cinco minutos y se separaron para tomar aire, Neko se rió un poco y Matt le dedico una sonrisa medio pervertida haciendo que las mejillas de la Otaku se tiñeran de rosa._

_-¿Te gusto eso?-Le pregunto Matt bajando su mirada al cuello de la chica._

_-S-Si-Respondió ella echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás al sentir a Matt apoyarse de nuevo en su hombro._

_-Bueno, ¿Quieres ir al baño de las chicas, ya que está vació, para pasar un rato conmigo?-preguntó Matt a la chica, mientras le hacia cariño en el hombro._

_-Um…C-Como quieras, tenia ganas de ir a darme un baño pero antes que nada quiero pasar un rato contigo Matt-Dijo Neko sonriendo._

_Sin decir nada más, los dos se dirigieron al baño de las chicas tomados de la mano. Una vez adentro del baño, Matt cerró la puerta y de nuevo se acerco a Neko rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Neko estaba nerviosa, sabia que Matt quería tener algo más con ella pero no sabía si eso estaba bien._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las manos del gamer subieron un poco mas acariciando su cintura haciéndola estremecerse y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Cerro los ojos y ahogo un gemido que quería salir de ella._ _Matt volvió a besarla pero esta vez paso sus manos por la espalda de la Otaku, por lo que ella también quiso aprovechar la situación._

_-Esto solo puede ser un sueño- pensó Neko mientras bajaba más y más sus manos en la espalda del pelirrojo, sintiendo sus músculos bien formados._

_Matt logro encontrar el sostén de Neko, quiso quitárselo por debajo de la ropa pero Neko se aparto, se puso una mano sobre su pecho._

_-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Matt-¿No quieres?-_

_-N-No es eso Matty-Respondió ella-Me da vergüenza, no quiero que me veas así. Además se siente raro-_

_-No sientas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, Neko. Voy a mostrarte-dijo el pelirrojo alejando su mano de ahí y sacándose su ropa, mostrando que era musculoso debajo de su camisa, dejando a Neko sonrojada._

_-Vaya, sabia que Matt era musculoso debajo de toda esa ropa, pero no tanto-pensó la Otaku con la cara aun más roja que antes._

_Neko dirigió sus dos manos a su propia remera negra con un símbolo rosa de amor y paz, la agarro con fuerza le temblaban las manos, cerró sus ojos y rápidamente se quito la remera quedando solo con el sostén puesto. Nuevamente Matt tomo su rostro y empezó a besarla esta vez fue con desesperación, Neko puso sus manos en la cabeza del gamer para intensificar el beso._

_-Matt-pensó la chica en medio del beso apasionado, enseguida sintió las manos de su amado sacar su sostén de su cuerpo y dejarlo caer al piso -No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad-movió sus manos hacia el cinturón de Matt desabrochándolo. El gamer se dio cuenta de eso y detuvo las manos de su ahora amante y se acerco un poco a ella._

_-No seas tan impaciente niña-Le dijo de manera divertida-La diversión apenas empieza, ¿sabes?-_

_-Lo siento, me deje llevar-Se disculpo Neko avergonzada cerrando los ojos de nuevo mientras un ligero tono rosado aparecía en sus mejillas pálidas._

_-No hay necesidad de disculparse-Le dijo Matt poniendo una mano en la mejilla de la Fujoshi-Te prometo que te haré sentir bien-_


	19. Sueño húmedo [2/2]

_*Continuamos con el sueño*_

_Ahora Matt decidió tomar la iniciativa, le quito las calzas negras a Neko, junto con las zapatillas y las medias. Dejándola solo con la ropa interior puesta, unas bragas negras con el numero diez estampado en blanco atrás._

_-¡Aaah! M-Matt!-Grito Neko avergonzada-¡Eres un pervertido, Baka!-_

_-¡JA JA! Pero tu también, lo eres ¿o me equivoco?-se burló el pelirrojo acordándose de la actitud de Neko en poco tiempo dejándola sonrojada de la vergüenza de nuevo, el pelirrojo empezó a succionar los pechos de la menor, dejándola roja como un tomate._

_-Ahhh… ¡M-Matt! D-Detente-Le pidió Neko cerrando fuertemente sus ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo y pone las manos en la cabeza del gamer. Matt al escuchar eso se detuvo un segundo para ver a Neko._

_-¿Por qué quieres que me detenga?-Le pregunto Matt dándole un beso a Neko-¿Acaso no te gusta?-_

* * *

_*En la realidad*_

-Nnngh…Matt-Dijo Neko dormida en voz alta. Empezaba a sentir calor y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a despertarse pero no quería salir del sueño que estaba teniendo con su amigo gamer.

* * *

_*Volviendo al sueño*_

_-No es eso...me gusta, pero tengo vergüenza-habló la chica con el rosto aun sonrojado._ _  
_ _-No tengas vergüenza de tu cuerpo, Neko. Yo estoy excitado con solo verte, mira-le dijo el pelirrojo, bajando sus jeans junto con sus boxers revelando una erección inmensa._

_-¿WTF?-pensó Neko-N-Nadie tiene una erección así...definitivamente debo estar soñando-_ _  
_ _Neko acercó su mano tímidamente al miembro de Matt comenzando a masturbarlo._

_-Los hombres tienen erecciones así al ver alguien que les gusta mucho- comento Matt, enseguida bajo las bragas de la menor, por cierto estas eran de color negro con el numero diez estampado en blanco, mientras sentía placer al ser masturbado._

_-Wow, te esta gustando esto Matty-Dijo la Otaku con una sonrisa burlona mientras seguía con su trabajo._

_-N-Neko…aaah… ¡Neko! Se siente bien…nnh n-no t…aaah no te detengas-Le pidió Matt cerrando los ojos por el placer que estaba sintiendo. Pasan unos minutos más de "Tortura" y Matt emite un gemido sonoro y se corre en la mano de Neko._

_Neko se miro la mano manchada, tomo su remera negra que usaba para hacer ejercicio y se limpio la mano con ella._

_-Ya la lavare después-pensó Neko mirando la remera manchada y la tira lejos, se acerca a Matt y de nuevo lo besa, aprovechando la situación Matt dirige una de sus manos a la intimidad de Neko rozándola con los dedos, Neko empieza a gemir y cerro un poco los ojos._

- _Uhmmm...-la Otaku gime al sentir lo que el pelirrojo le hacia con sus dedos._ _  
_ _-Ahhh…ahhh...te gustó eso ¿no?-habló Matt sacando los dedos de la vagina de Neko y mostrándole un liquido claro en sus dedos._

* * *

_*En la realidad*_

Matt escucho unos ruidos que venían de la habitación de Neko, eran gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas. Intento dormirse pero la respiración entrecortada era cada vez mas intensa, al final termino despertándose y se levanto del sofá, se preocupo por su amiga Otaku, ¿Y si ella estaba enferma? ¿Y si le paso algo?

-Si le paso algo seria bueno que vaya a verla-Pensó Matt, se asomo a las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso de la casa y subió a la habitación de Neko.

Una vez que llego a la puerta que daba acceso a la habitación, Matt tomo aire y golpeo la puerta. Nadie contesto, otra vez toco pero un poco más fuerte.

-Neko… ¡Neko!-La llamo Matt-Soy Matt, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasa algo?-Otra vez no recibe ninguna respuesta del otro lado de la habitación-Bien, si así lo quieres voy a entrar…-

* * *

_*Volviendo al sueño*_

_-¡Aaaah! Aaah…¡M-Matt!-Gimio Neko-¡M-más rápido! Aaah…-_

_-L-Lo que tu digas-Matt estaba penetrando a la Otaku, al principio comenzó con embestidas lentas y después aumento el ritmo por petición de Neko._

_-Ma…Matt!-Gimio Neko-¡Matt! Y-Yo…yo…¡aaah!-_

_Matt había logrado encontrar el punto G de Neko, ese punto que te hace delirar por el placer en una relación sexual. Neko soltó un gemido muy fuerte por la sensación y se aferro a su pareja con fuerza._

_-¿Qué…aaah que vas a d-decirme Neko?-Le pregunto Matt sin dejar de penetrarla._

_-Matt…yo aaah y-yo te…nngh, Matt y-yo te amo-Le respondió Neko abrazándolo con un poco mas de fuerza mientras seguía gimiendo por las penetraciones del gamer._

_Después de un rato estaban por llegar al Clímax…hasta que…_

* * *

_*En la realidad*_

Matt abrió la puerta de la habitación de Neko, prendió la luz y se acerco rápidamente a la cama de su amiga. Vio que estaba destapada, con la remera negra de su pijama un poco desordenada, un sonrojo en las mejillas y respiraba aceleradamente.

-¡Neko!-Le dijo Matt tomándola de los hombros para despertarla-¡Neko, despierta! Neko-

-Aaah…M-Matt-Dijo Neko aun dormida, al parecer Neko estaba soñando con el. Matt pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¡Neko! Despierta…soy yo, Matt-Dijo Matt sacudiéndola, Neko empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente-Al fin, ¿te encuentras bien?-


	20. Dudas

Anteriormente:

-¡Neko! Despierta…soy yo, Matt-Dijo Matt sacudiéndola, Neko empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente-Al fin, ¿te encuentras bien?-

* * *

Neko abrió del todo sus ojos, vio a Matt sentado en su cama delante de ella. Dio un leve grito medio desafinado por el susto y empujo al gamer lejos de ella. Por el empujón el pelirrojo cayo al piso y se molesto un poco por la acción de su amiga.

-¡Matt!-Grito Neko asustada y el sonrojo desapareció de sus mejillas-Nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así...P-Pero…¡Por dios! ¿Primero era un sueño y ahora es una pesadilla?-

-Me preocupe-Dijo Matt-Escuche tus gemidos y vine a ver que te pasaba…eres mi amiga, ¿no puedo preocuparme por ti?-

-Claro que si, para eso están los amigos ¿no?-Le dijo Neko sarcásticamente-como sea, ¡a la mierda todo! Quiero volver a mi sueño-

Neko se metió bajo la sabana y se tapo con ella hasta la cabeza pero Matt se acerco y la destapo del todo.

-¿Qué mierda quieres?-Le pregunto Neko enojada-Quiero dormir, es muy tarde y si no duermo mañana estaré de malhumor y no querrás verme así-

* * *

En otra parte de South Park, Mello y Near estaban un poco cansados…ejem, es decir Mello estaba cansado ya que había cargado a Near en su espalda toda la tarde buscando a Matt. Los dos habían caminado mucho pero Near al parecer no daba mas así que no tuvo otra que pedirle a Mello que lo cargue.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_El sol estaba cayendo en las montañas de South Park, mientras tanto en el centro del pueblo Mello y Near estaban caminando buscando alguna pista de Matt, el mejor amigo de Mello y compañero de Near en Wammy's house._

_En fin, ambos estuvieron buscando en lo que transcurría la tarde con el paso del tiempo. Pasadas unas horas Near ya no daba mas, estaba cansado en cambio Mello seguía buscando alguna pista._

_Mello siguió caminando pero se detuvo al sentir –o recordar- que le faltaba algo y ese "algo" era Near. Giro la vista para ver a su "Enemigo" sentado en el suelo jugando con un mechón de cabello blanco._

_-¿Qué haces sentado ahí pelusa?-Le pregunto Mello-Levántate, no tengo toda la noche para buscar a Matt…¡vamos!-_

_-Estoy cansado, Mello-Le respondió Near mirando la acera-No puedo continuar…-_

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?-Le pregunto el rubio chocoadicto, se quedo callado por un segundo al ver a Near levantar sus brazos como si fuera un gatito o algo así-¡N-Near! ¿Qué haces?-_

_-Cárgame, Mello-Le pidió Near poniendo una especie de mirada tierna con sus ojos grises cosa un poco rara en el-Por favor, estoy cansado-_

_Mello no sabia que responder, Near nunca era así…el jamás ponía esa clase de miradas. Se supone que era una persona fría y gélida como Elsa la reina del hielo… ¡Ok! ¿Ahora se puso a pensar en FROZEN? Que bonito…_

_-No confió mucho en esa cara, así que no pelusa. No pienso cargarte-Le dijo Mello reaccionando y volviendo a la realidad._

_-Mello, de verdad estoy cansado-Le dijo Near bajando un poco los brazos-Y no puedo estar así por mas tiempo…es solo un favor-_

_-¡Uuuy! Está bien, ¡pero me debes una!-Le dijo Mello de mala gana, acto seguido cargo a Near como si fuera una especie de mochila en su espalda-Bien, sujétate fuerte…ya nos vamos-_

_*Fin flashback*_

* * *

- _¿Por qué mierda acepte cargar a este enano?_ -Pensó Mello molesto- _Debí haberlo obligado a levantarse y seguir caminando pero Nooo! Yo y mis malditas emociones tuvimos que ceder a esto_ -

Giro un poco la mirada, Near estaba dormido con su cabeza apoyada en la espalda de Mello. Mello se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada.

-¡ _M-Mierda! Es tan lindo cuando duerme_ -Pensó Mello-¿ _Qué? ¿Yo pensé eso? ¡NO! Esto esta mal, ¡yo odio a Near! ¡Near no me gusta!_ -

* * *

Neko y Matt estaban en una especie de silencio incomodo, en especial Matt ya que el no podía creer que Neko estaba gimiendo pero no sabia porque. No aguanto más el silencio y decidió preguntarle que había pasado.

-Neko, antes de que te duermas quiero preguntarte algo-Dijo Matt un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué?-Le pregunto ella con los ojos entrecerrados

-Pero Neko, necesito saber algo… ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Qué te hice yo? Estabas soñando algo sobre mi?-Le pregunto Matt sonrojándose por la pregunta-¡L-Lo siento! ¡No debí preguntar!-

-No importa. Era un sueño pero no era sobre ti…nada importante jeje-Rió la Otaku mintiéndole a su amigo-Bueno, ya en serio es tarde y quiero ir a dormir. Buenas noches Matt-

-Hasta mañana Neko.

Matt salio de la habitación de Neko no sin antes apagar la luz, vio a su amiga dormida y sonrió un poco.

* * *

Mello ya llevaba mas de diez minutos cargando a Near, por suerte vio una luz a lo lejos. Encontró lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada donde pasar la noche, vio otra vez a Near durmiendo en su espalda. Empezó a moverlo un poco para que se despertara.

-Hey enano, despierta-Lo llamo Mello. Near abrió lentamente sus ojos, levanto la mirada y vio la casa abandonada a lo lejos-Encontré un lugar donde pasar la noche-

-¿Eh?-Near ve la casa detenidamente no muy convencido-N-No creo que sea seguro entrar Mello…-

-Enano, elije o vamos a pasar la noche aquí y volvemos al bosque-Le dijo Mello un poco molesto-uno de dos-

-Creo que elijo quedarme aquí-Respondió Near mirando a otro lado-Mello veo que estas cansado, por tu tono de voz-

-¡Claro que estoy cansado, Baka!-Le grito Mello-estuve caminando cargándote en mi espalda…ahora baja que estas empezando a molestarme-

Mello soltó a Near y lo dejo en el piso parado, Near mantuvo su mirada fría y se puso a jugar con un mechón de su pelo.

-Sigo sin entender porque eres así Mello-Dijo Near sin mirarlo-Y no respondiste mi pregunta anterior, ¿de verdad me odias?-

-Cuando tenga la respuesta te la diré-Respondió Mello de manera directa. Escucho unos disparos dentro de la casa, gritos, golpes y unos sollozos.

-¿Qué paso Mello?-Pregunto Near. Mello no respondió por unos segundos ya que estaba en estado de shock pero después reacciono y vio a la bolita de pelos blanca.

-N-No es nada Near-Respondió el-Mejor entremos por la parte de atrás…-


	21. Armando un plan

Para su mala suerte Mello y Near estaban en la casa de Kenny, pero ellos no sabían nada de eso. Ellos pensaban que pronto esas personas se irían y podrían descansar, que equivocados estaban. Los gritos no cesaron en toda la noche y Mello y Near no tuvieron otra opción más que pasar la noche en el garaje de la casa.

* * *

Cerca de las 9:30 a.m Neko se levanto de su cama, se estiro un poco y fue caminando al baño como si fuera un robot o un zombie. Minutos más tarde salio duchada y con otra ropa puesta encima. Bajo a la cocina a preparar café para ella y para Matt, decidió que iba a hacer panqueques para desayunar.

Mientras esperaba a que los panqueques se cocinaran, Neko fue a la sala a despertar a Matt que estaba durmiendo profundamente en el sofá. Se acerco un poco y al igual que el primer dia que llego a South Park, Neko le tapo la nariz haciéndole una especie de "pinza" con los dedos para que no pasara el aire.

 Cinco segundos más tarde Matt despertó alterado y vio a Neko, tenía la respiración acelerada y los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡N-Neko!-Le grito mirándola-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! C-casi me matas…-

-Lo siento-Dijo Neko-Tenia que despertarte, el desayuno ya esta listo Matt. Vamos a la cocina-

Matt se levanto del sofá y fue con Neko hacia la cocina, en la mesa había dos platos con panqueques, una jarra con café, dos tazas con café y al lado de la jarra había un azucarero y un frasco de vidrio lleno de jarabe de frutos rojos.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo esto de repente?-Le pregunto Matt sospechando que Neko le pediría algo a cambio después del desayuno que le preparo.

-Por nada Matt, pensaba que…como somos amigos no estaría mal que desayunemos juntos, ya que casi siempre me voy temprano para ir a clases los dias de semana-Dijo Neko y enseguida se acordó de algo-Uh! Me acorde de algo…tengo que ir a ver a un amigo después de desayunar-

-¿A quién vas a ver?-Le pregunto Matt mientras los dos se sentaban, Neko tomo su taza de café entre las manos y tomo un poco del contenido.

-Voy a ver a Stan, es decir a "Marshmallow"-Respondió Neko-Ha estado actuando raro últimamente y no se porque. No se lo quiso contar a Kyle, así que…bueno quiero ayudarlo-

* * *

Mello y Near estaban dormidos en el garaje de la casa de Kenny, alguien golpeo la puerta. Mello se removió en su lugar, Near estaba dormido pero su cabeza inconscientemente termino apoyada en el hombro del chico rubio. Otra vez se oye otro golpe, se abre la puerta y entra…

-¿Eh?-Mello abre los ojos y ve a Kenny.

-¿WT…?-Dijo Kenny sorprendido de ver a Mello. Near empieza a despertarse y se refriega sus orbes grises con algo de cansancio.

-Mello-Dijo Near-Que sucede?...-Levanta la mirada encontrándose con Kenny-¿Quién es el?-

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo-Respondió Kenny-¿Quienes son ustedes?-

-¿Eso que te importa?-Le respondió Mello de mala gana-¿Quién eres tú?-

-No voy a decírtelo si no me dices tu nombre primero-Respondió Kenny cruzándose de brazos como Mello.

-Bien, te diré quien soy…me llamo Mello-Se presento Mello y señala a Near-Y el es Near pero puedes decirle "pelusa"-

-No me digas así-Le dijo Near fríamente-La única persona que me puede llamar así es, Mello-

-De acuerdo, no te lo diré-Le dijo Kenny-Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías durmiendo apoyado en el hombro de Mello, Near? ¿Son pareja o algo así?-

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Los dos sueltan esa pregunta y se miran incrédulos ante lo que dijo el rubio cenizo. Se separan rápidamente levantándose del suelo y acomodándose un poco la ropa por haber dormido ahí.

-C-Claro que no-Respondió Near

-Te equivocas, Near y yo somos enemigos-Dijo Mello un poco sonrojado-Yo lo odio… ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal cosa?-

* * *

Después del desayuno Neko se despidió de Matt, salio de su casa y fue caminando a la casa de Stan. Era su turno para hablar esta vez, quería preguntarle que rayos le pasaba, ¿Por qué había rechazado a Wendy cuando le pidió que volvieran a estar juntos? ¿Por qué evitaba a Kyle y se sonrojaba cada vez que le hablaba?

- _Stan tiene un secreto_ -Pensó Neko mientras caminaba- _Y quiero saber que es…_ -

* * *

Mientras pensaba en cual seria el secreto de Stan no se dio cuenta de que ya se encontraba casi cerca de la casa Marsh, así que decidió apurar un poco el paso. Se acerco a la casa y toco la puerta, al principio nadie respondió. Neko tenía pensado irse pero de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Sharon con un pijama blanco y su bata rosa para ir a dormir.

-Buenos días Neko-La saludo Sharon-¿Buscas a Stan?-

-Si, ¿está en casa?-Le pregunto Neko mirando hacia la sala y la puerta que daba a la cocina para ver si Stan estaba ahí pero no lo vio.

-Si, esta en casa pero aun esta durmiendo y no quise despertarlo-Le respondió Sharon-puedes esperarlo si quieres-

-Gracias, eso haré…de hecho vine porque necesito hablar algo con él y es personal-Le dijo Neko. Sharon asintió con su cabeza y se fue dejando a la fujoshi sola en la sala.


	22. Secretos ocultos y revelados

Neko espero por casi veinte minutos, vio el reloj de pared de la sala, eran las 10:34 a.m, cuatro segundos mas tarde escucho pasos viniendo de las escaleras y apareció Stan medio dormido, con los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo azabache un poco desordenado, giro la cabeza y vio a Neko.

-¿Neko?-Pregunto el pelinegro, solo le sonrió y la saludo con la mano-Hola…-

-Hola-Saludo Neko-¿Dormiste bien? Supongo que si-

-¿Por qué viniste a verme?-Le pregunto Stan-¿Qué necesitas Neko?-

-Te vine a ver porque necesito hablar contigo…en privado-Dijo Neko bajando la voz en la ultima palabra. Stan solo asintió con la cabeza un poco asustado, no le tenía mucha confianza a Neko cuando tenían que hablar a solas, ya le había pasado con Wendy cuando salían.

Sin decir nada más los dos pasaron directamente a la cocina, Stan busco unas cosas para desayunar y Neko se sentó en la mesa pensando que era lo que tenia que decirle a su amigo. Una vez que se acordó lo que tenia que decirle ya tenía a Stan sentado delante de ella con las cosas para el desayuno.

-Bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar Neko?-Le pregunto Stan-Adelante, dime lo que quieras…-

-¿Oke? ¿Así no mas? De acuerdo…-Respondió Neko-Ejem, S-Stan quería preguntarte algo…em, los chicos y yo hemos visto que has estado actuando muy raro últimamente, ¿Se puede saber porque? ¿Te pasa algo y no lo quieres decir?-

-Eso no te importa, Neko-Le respondió Stan indiferente mirando para otro lado-No es algo que tu debas saber, ni tu…n-ni nadie, ¿me oíste?-

Neko no dijo nada pero pudo notar que Stan se estaba sonrojado. Al verlo así la Otaku puso una sonrisa maligna y se rió un poco entrecerrando los ojos. Stan se dio cuenta de eso y vio a Neko a la cara.

-¿De que mierda te ríes?-Le pregunto Stan enojado-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-¡¿Eh?! N-No es solo que…-Dijo Neko-Conozco esa cara, la he visto antes Stan. Tu…-Se sorprende y canta de manera burlona-¡JAJAJA, No lo puedo creer!  _Tú estas enamorado xD_ -

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Stan se quedo en shock-¡C-Claro que no! No estoy enamorado, ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?-

* * *

Mientras tanto Mello y Near habían salido de la casa de Kenny y ahora estaban caminando hacia la casa de Neko sin saber que esta no se encontraba ahí, ella se había ido a hablar con Stan para solucionar su problema.

-Y…-Dijo Kenny-¿Ustedes son del famoso manga "Death Note"?-

-Si, así es… ¿Quién te lo dijo?-Pregunto Near curioso pero manteniendo su semblante frió como siempre lo hace.

-Nadie me lo dijo, lo averigüe yo solo-Mintió Kenny-Por cierto ¿Qué hacen para divertirse allá?-

-Por ahora nada, estamos ocupados investigando a un asesino en masa-Respondió Mello quien saco una barra de chocolate y empezó a comerla-Por cierto, el asesino se llama Kira-

-¿Ok?-Dijo Kenny y su mirada se concentro en el chocolate de Mello-¿Me das chocolate?-

-No, consíguete el tuyo-Respondió Mello de mala gana. Sintió un leve golpe, vio de quien venia el golpe y era de Near-¿Y ahora que, enano?-

-Mello, no deberías ser tan agresivo con Kenny-Dijo Near-Después de todo, pasamos la noche en su casa. ¿No podrías darle un trozo de tu chocolate?-

-Aaaagh, de acuerdo-Dijo Mello, saco un pedazo de su chocolate y se lo dio a Kenny-Es la primera y única vez-

-Gracias-Le dijo Kenny empezando a comer su pedazo de chocolate. Después de unos minutos de caminata llegaron a la casa de Neko. Tocaron la puerta, al principio nadie contesto, pero después Mello golpeo con mas fuerza tanta que en cualquier momento rompería la puerta.

La puerta de la casa se abre y se asoma una cabeza pelirroja con googles verdes en sus ojos del mismo color.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto Matt a Mello.

-Matt deja de decir estupideces perro soy yo, Mello-Le respondió Mello cruzando los brazos un poco enojado.

-¡¿Qué?!-Matt estaba sorprendido-M-Mello?...No, no es p-posible…tu-Ve a Near-Tu también, Near? E-Esto no esta pasando, que hacen aquí chicos?-

-Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros, Matt-Dijo Near enroscando un mechón de su cabello blanco en los dedos-¿Qué haces TU aquí? ¿Por qué no estás con nosotros resolviendo el caso Kira?-

* * *

-Nada me hizo pensar eso Stan-Respondió Neko, vio que Stan soltaba un suspiro de alivio-Solo, lo estuve sospechando por tu actitud y tu extraño comportamiento-

-Mierda, ¿tanto se nota?-Le pregunto Stan-¿Alguien más lo noto a parte de ti?-Piensa- _Que no haya sido Kyle, Que no haya sido Kyle, ¡Que no haya sido Kyle!_ -

-Si, lo note yo, lo noto Kenny y perdón que te diga esto pero también lo noto Kyle, el único al parecer que no se dio cuenta de tu cambio de actitud es Cartman-Le respondió Neko-Kyle y yo pensamos que te enamoraste de otra persona porque el día en que Wendy te pidió volver con ella en la cafetería la rechazaste-

-Lo hice porque sabia que ella estaba con el idiota de Gregory-Dijo Stan molesto cruzando los brazos-Además yo quiero que las cosas se queden tal y como están…-

-Seh, Claro…si querías que todo siga tal y como esta es porque de verdad te gusta alguien y…-Dijo Neko levantándose cruzando sus brazos quedando delante de Marsh como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio policial o algo así-No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas quien te gusta-


	23. Confesiones y sentimientos encontrados

Anteriormente:

-Lo hice porque sabia que ella estaba con el idiota de Gregory-Dijo Stan molesto cruzando los brazos-Además yo quiero que las cosas se queden tal y como están…-

-Seh, Claro…si querías que todo siga tal y como esta es porque de verdad te gusta alguien y…-Dijo Neko levantándose cruzando sus brazos quedando delante de Marsh como si estuvieran en un interrogatorio policial o algo así-No me pienso mover de aquí hasta que me digas quien te gusta-

* * *

-Es que me da vergüenza, Neko-le dijo Stan sonrojado.

-No es tan difícil, Stan. Yo no voy juzgarte sobre quien te gusta o no-habló Neko para calmar al chico.

-De acuerdo, Pero tendrás que ayudarme a decir la verdad sobre mis sentimientos que tengo por él, ¿ok?-le dijo Stan a la Otaku.

-Eeh, S-Si claro que te voy a ayudar Stan-Le dijo Neko-¿C-Cuándo empezamos? Primero que nada debemos armar un plan o algo para que puedas decir tus sentimientos que tienes por el chico que te gusta-

-Podríamos empezar a armar un plan hoy Neko?-Le pregunto Stan-¿O acaso tenias algo que hacer con Matt?-

-¡No!-Eso lo dijo casi gritando-Lo siento, pero no…no tenía nada planeado con Matt para hoy, no hay problema… ¡empezamos el plan YA! Mientras más rápido lo hagamos…¡Mejor!-

* * *

Mello, Near y Matt se encontraban en la sala de la casa de Neko, estaban hablando del caso Kira pero había algo más importante que eso. Mello y Near habían viajado a South Park para encontrar a Matt y llevarlo de nuevo al manga, el único problema era que Matt se negaba a volver al manga…para qué? Ya había visto que él iba a morir así que lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse en South Park.

-Matt, te lo pido por última vez-Le dijo Mello-¿Volverías a trabajar en el caso Kira con nosotros?-

-No-Respondió Matt-No quiero volver, me gusta South Park-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto South Park?-Pregunto Near con su expresión indiferente sin dejar de jugar con su mechón de pelo blanco-De todos modos debes volver Matt, Mello te necesita-

-¡Yo no voy a volver!-exclamó Matt muy molestó ya sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntaron Mello y Near.

-Es que algo muy malo me va a pasar en caso de que yo vuelva!-exclamó de nuevo el chico gamer.

-¿Qué tan malo es?-Le pregunto Mello-No exageres perro, volvamos ahora-

-No-Dijo Matt-Es definitivo y final-Si les digo lo que va a pasar no van a creerme y menos van a creer de dónde venimos en realidad-

-De donde?-preguntó Near mirándolo fijamente y a pocos centímetros del pelirrojo, haciendo que perdiera la compostura.

-¡NOSOTROS VENIMOS DE UN MANGA Y YO MUERO AL INTENTAR AYUDAR A MELLO!-exclamó el chico pelirrojo, dejando a Mello y Near sorprendidos, bueno a Near no tanto y Mello estaba en estado de Shock.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Pregunto Mello confundido-E-Eso es imposible perro, ¿qué clase de excusa es esa?-

-No es una excusa y no estoy inventando nada-Explico Matt alterado-De verdad venimos de un Manga, Mello yo te ayude con uno de tus planes y muero al intentar ayudarte-

-No te creo Matt-Respondió Near sin dejar de jugar con su mechón de cabello-Si eso es cierto, ¿tienes pruebas que demuestren lo contrario?-

-No…-Dijo Matt, enseguida recordó los mangas de Neko-Es decir ¡SI!-se levanta y se dirige a las escaleras de la casa para subir a la habitación de Neko-Voy a buscar las pruebas, no tardo…-

Matt subió las escaleras abandonando la habitación y dejo a Mello y Near mirándose con cara de incredulidad por lo que dijo el gamer.

* * *

Neko y Stan se encontraban en el lago Sterk armando un plan para que Stan pudiera confesar sus sentimientos a la persona que le gustaba, Neko estaba con una duda en la cabeza y esa duda era…Que chico le gustaba a Stan? Si querían armar un plan tenia que saber quien era esa persona TAAN especial de la que él estaba enamorado, ¿verdad?

-Oye Stan-Lo llamo Neko, este volvió a la realidad al escucharla.

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto Stan mirándola-Se te ocurrió algo?-

-No, tengo una duda…-Dijo Neko-Stan, no se quien es la persona o mejor dicho el chico del que estas enamorado, ¿me lo puedes decir así armamos el plan?-

-Cierto...la persona de que estoy enamorado es...Kyle-dijo el pelinegro revelando por su secreto.  
-¡LO SABIA!-exclamó La Otaku muy alto sonriendo y se pone a bailar con Stan-Eh? Un momento…Paremos todo!-Enseguida ambos dejan de bailar-Pero…Stan, ¿Qué le ves a Kyle para que te guste tanto?-

-Bueno, es su personalidad gentil y cariñosa -excepto con Cartman, pero él se lo merece-, su inteligencia, su capacidad de vencer los desafíos que lleva la vida...y no puedo negar su cuerpo, como su cara bellísima, especialmente su culo bien grande-habló Stan comentando lo que le gustaba en Kyle.

-¡Aaaaaaaaw! Que ternuchis-Dijo Neko pensando en todo lo que dijo Stan-Bueno, si eso piensas de Kyle am te ayudare…vamos a ponernos a trabajar ahora, em…que podemos hacer para que le digas a Kyle todo lo que sientes por el?-


	24. Cosas de Death Note

-¿Qué tal una canción o una escena romántica?-preguntó Stan

-Una canción no estaría mal, vamos a buscarla por youtube-Le dijo Neko animada-Tenemos que ver cual le va bien a Kyle y a ti para expresar tus sentimientos-

-Es verdad, una canción no estaría nada mal pero… ¿dónde vamos a buscarla? ¿Vamos a tu casa o a la mía?-Pregunto Stan-Digo…para empezar a trabajar-

-Vamos a mi casa-Respondió Neko-Es más cómodo trabajar ahí-

Sin decir nada más ambos chicos empezaron a caminar directo a la casa de la Otaku-Fujoshi, antes que nada, Neko paro en casa de Stan para que este pudiera descansar, mañana trabajarían en la canción romantica para dedicarle a Kyle.

-Tenemos que pensar que dia vamos a dedicarle la canción a Kyle-Dijo Neko

-Es verdad-Dijo Stan-Aún no lo tengo planeado, mañana te digo…-

-Oke, hasta mañana-Se despidió Neko.

* * *

Salio de la casa Marsh y se dirigió a su casa para ver a Matt, pero cuando llego a su casa se encontró con dos chicos que no conocía y a Matt sentados en la sala de estar leyendo los volúmenes de "Death Note".

-Neko-Matt la miro y le sonrió, se quito los googles verdes, se levanto acercándose a ella-¿Cómo estas? ¿dónde estabas? Te estábamos esperando-

-¿Quién es él, Matt?-Pregunto Near con un poco de curiosidad dejando el tomo cuatro del manga y acercándose a Neko.

-Ella, ella Near…es Neko-Dijo Matt-¿Conocen a Neko?-

-No-Dijo Mello-¿Qué hace ella en tu casa perro?-

-Esta es MI casa baka-Le dijo Neko de mala gana mirando desafiante al rubio chocoadicto-Y…-Reacciona-¡OMFG! Yo se quienes son ustedes…Tu eres, ¡eres Mihael Kheel! Más conocido como Mello y tu-Señala a Near-Eres Nate River, Near o el sucesor de L-

-¿Cómo sabes de eso?-preguntó Near curioso, al igual que Mello quien puso su mejor cara de "WTF?".

-E-Es verdad, ¿c-cómo lo sabes?-Le pregunto Mello-¿Cómo sabes nuestros verdaderos nombres Neko? Se supone que solo L sabe nuestros nombres reales, no cualquier persona. ¡Eso es información c-confidencial-

-¿"Cómo lo sé" dicen ustedes?-Dijo Neko sorprendida-Lo se porque he pasado casi tres años de mi vida leyendo el manga que ustedes dos estaban leyendo hace rato…el manga "Death Note" ¡Dah!-

-¿Y quién creó a ese manga? ¿y por qué?-preguntó Near queriendo saber quien fue el creador de ellos y de Kira también.

-Am, el manga fue creado por Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata que son dos mangakas muy buenos y son mis ídolos-Dijo Neko nerviosa por la mirada interrogatoria del albino-Y-Y no…no se p-porque motivos crearon el manga, c-creo que ¿fue por entretenimiento?-

-Pero ¿por qué decidieron hacer eso con nuestras vidas? ¿Con la muerte de L y la creación de Kira?-preguntó Mello mas intrigado que antes y furioso a Neko.

-Por favor Mello, no me golpees y-yo no se porque tuvieron esa idea…me dio pena ver eso, es mas si el manga fuera mio haría todo lo posible para evitar que L muriera, ahora que lo recuerdo hace dos años leí un fanfic que fue escrito por una chica que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, dejar con vida a L-Respondió Neko.

-¿Y de qué se trataba el fanfic?-Pregunto Matt-Quiero saberlo…-

-Bueno, por lo que se o mejor dicho me han contado, ejem. Se trataba del capitulo veinticinco del anime, pero en ese capitulo Kira le perdono la vida a L y este al saber que va a vivir se escapa mientras que Kira mata al equipo de investigación japonés, al subdirector Yagami y a Misa amane…en fin, unos años después tú-Contó Neko señalando a Matt-Mello y Near unen fuerzas junto con L para derrotar a Kira ya que el gano la batalla convirtiéndose en dios del nuevo mundo...-

-¡Eso es una locura!-exclamó Mello sin poder creerlo pero Near tenia una expresión muy reflexiva.

-Si, Mello puede que parezca una locura pero la autora escribió eso-Dijo Neko-En fin, ¿dónde me quede? ¡Ah claro! Bueno, Kira se convierte en el dios del nuevo mundo, su esposa es Kyomi Takada *Perra, ¡perra!*…ejem, L, tu, Matt y Near están ocultos de Kira ya que todos los que se oponían a él eran castigados o asesinados, aún peor los tomaban prisioneros-

-¿Igual que en la Alemania Nazi?-Pregunto Matt a lo que Neko solo asintió como respuesta-Bien, continua-

-De acuerdo, em…no se como decir esto pero por desgracia en ese fanfic Matt también muere en un capitulo-Dice Neko mirando al gamer que le gustaba con algo de pena-Lo siento, ¡eso si! Algo que me dio mucha molestia fue saber que TU MATT-A esa palabra le pone énfasis señalándolo acusadoramente-Mantenías una relación jodidamente gay con Mello-Señala a Mello enojada.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Matt y Mello se miran incrédulos y luego ponen una mueca de asco al mismo tiempo.

-Wah, ¡que asco!-Dijo Mello sintiendo que un escalofrió le recorría la espalda-Y-Yo…c-con M-Matt… ¿Qué mierda?-

-Eso es desagradable Neko-Dijo Matt-Y…Ya que l-lo mencionaste, ¿qué hacíamos en el fanfic?-

-Bueno, am…no se si contar esto porque me dio nauseas cuando lo lei-Dijo Neko-Ejem, En un capitulo del fanfic era muy entrada la noche, Near y L estaban mirando las noticias para saber que pasaban acerca del reinado de Kira y ustedes dos…-Señala a Matt y Mello-Estaban en el baño de la casa en la que se refugiaban de Kira…-Intenta no vomitar-Estaban…bueno, estaban besándose como si no hubiera un puto mañana, ¿Oke?-

Neko se tapa la boca al recordar eso y sale corriendo al baño que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa a vomitar.


	25. L succesors

Anteriormente.

Neko se tapa la boca al recordar eso y sale corriendo al baño que estaba en el segundo piso de la casa a vomitar, vomito todo lo que comió y lo mira con asco

-Ah, por dios…se nota que el Matt x Mello me hace mucho daño, bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver a los chicos-pensó Neko un poco mareada por lo del vomito, se lavo la cara y la boca, bajo por las escaleras a la sala de la casa para ver a los chicos.

* * *

 

-Hola chicos, ¡ya me siento mejor!-Les aviso Neko, pero cuando bajo las escaleras de la casa a la sala no encontró a nadie-¿Eh? ¡¿A dónde fueron?!-

Neko empezó a buscar a Matt, Mello y Near por toda la sala pero no los encontró, también reviso en las otras habitaciones de la casa –incluyendo la suya- pero no estaban ahí. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando recordó un lugar en el que podrían estar, mejor dicho dos.

- _Ya sé, deben estar en el lago Sterk o en el Acarde_ -Pensó Neko, tomo una campera deportiva color gris un poco desteñida por lavarla tantas veces en el lavarropas y salió corriendo al lago Sterk.

Mientras tanto en el Lago Sterk, Mello, Matt y Near estaban corriendo buscando un portal para volver al manga y terminar con el caso Kira de una vez por todas.

-¡Necesitamos volver Matt, para capturar a Kira!-exclamó Near mientras Mello lo ayudaba a llevar Matt. Mello en realidad quería terminar con todo eso primero y vencer a Near pero, ¿en realidad era eso lo que quería?

- _¡Agh! Basta de pensamientos cursis!_ -Pensó Mello molesto- _Near no me gusta, no es eso lo que quiero…no quiero estar junto a él, aunque no puedo negar que se ve lindo cuando duerme… ¡BAH! ¿Por qué pienso eso? ¡Concéntrate, Mello! Ya tienes a Matt ahora volvamos al Manga_ -

-¡Mello!-Le grito Matt haciéndolo volver a la realidad, Mello se detuvo y Matt aprovecho la oportunidad para soltarse de su agarre-¿Quieres soltarme? No quiero volver al Manga, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te conté?-

-Claro que sí, pero no me importa-Le dijo Mello de Mala gana-¡Vámonos!-

-Mello, ¿qué es más importante ahora? ¿Vencer a Kira o la vida de tu mejor amigo?-Pregunto Near indiferente como siempre.

-Ambas cosas son importantes y además a ti nadie te pidió que hablaras, enano-Contesto Mello y vuelve a mirar a Matt-Matt, en serio…hay que irnos, sin ti no puedo vencer a Kira-

-Por última vez, no pienso irme de aquí-Le contesto Matt enojado, Mello se quedo sorprendido, era la primera vez que su mejor amigo lo trataba así, desde que eran niños nunca se quejo de lo que hacían o él le pedía-Me gusta estar aquí, tengo amigos aquí…no pienso irme-

-¿Por qué demonios dices eso?-Le pregunto Mello, dándole una bofetada en la cara a Matt, dejando a las personas que pasaban por ahí sorprendidas, de repente aparecen las personas que menos esperaban.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-preguntó Stan preocupado acercándose a los tres chicos. Neko también se encontraba allí así que también fue corriendo a ver qué paso.

-N-No es nada Stan-Dijo Matt poniendo una mano en el lugar donde recibió el golpe-Mello me golpeo es todo, no pasa nada- -¡Matt!-Grito Neko acercándose a su amigo y quitando su mano de la mejilla –Lugar donde recibió la bofetada-

-¿Estás bien Matt? ¿Quién te golpeo?

-Fue Mello-habló Matt, esto hizo que la Otaku de gorro con orejas de gato se acercara enojada hacia Mello.

-¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a Matt?-Le pregunto Neko enojada dándole un empujón a Mello haciendo que se caiga al pasto que había en la orilla del lago.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? No sé porque Matt se queja de que lo golpee él nunca fue así-Respondió Mello intentando levantarse, Near se acerca y le extiende un poco la mano para ayudarlo a pararse pero Mello la rechazo.

-Te estaba ayudando-Dijo Near mirando al suelo.

-No necesito tu ayuda pelusa-Dijo Mello intentando levantarse de nuevo-Puedo solo…-

-Oye, Neko-Dijo Stan interrumpiendo la situación-¿Sabes quienes son ellos dos?-

-Sí, desgraciadamente, si-Dijo Neko-Ejem, Stan…te presento a Mello y a Near-Señala al rubio chocoadicto y al albino de mirada fría-Ellos son los sucesores de L-

-¿Qué?-Stan estaba confundido, no sabía a qué se refería Neko con eso de "Los sucesores de L" -Que L murió en el manga y ellos son los sucesores de el, porque son los dos alumnos más inteligentes de Wammy's House-explicó Neko a Stan y a los otros tres del cuarteto que se acercaban a ver la situación.

-¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaban, marica?-Pregunto Cartman mirando a Mello y a Near-Por cierto, el rubio se parece a una princesita Barbie jajajaja-

-¡Te callas!-Le grito Mello enojado-¿Cómo mierda te atreves a decirme eso? Quien me compara con semejante muñeca fea es un jodido looser-

-Es verdad, Mello no se parece en nada a la puta de Barbie-Dijo Neko molesta por el comentario de Cartman.

-¿Se llama Mello? Bueh, no importa le diré "Princesita Barbie" para fastidiarle la vida nomas-Dijo Cartman riéndose de su nuevo apodo.

-Y seguro que debes tener "algo" bien grande en medio de las piernas, no?-preguntó lujurioso Kenny, pasando su mano en el muslo de Mello molestándolo.

-¡NO ME TOQUES!-Mello aparto a Kenny empujándolo lejos, Kyle lo lleva al grupo con Neko y Cartman.

-Bueno, no era necesario ser agresivo, Kenny es así-Le explico Kyle intentando tranquilizar al rubio de ojos azules.

-¡¿Así como?! ¡¿Así de pervertido?!-Pregunto Mello retrocediendo por lo que le había hecho Kenny. Near no tuvo otra opción que darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo pero solo lo empeoro todo-¡TÚ TAMPOCO ME TOQUES ENANO DE MIERDA!-

-¡HEY! No le grites a Near-Le dijo Neko a Mello enojada-El solo te quiere consolar ¿y lo tratas así? ¿Cuál es tu problema con Near?- -Es verdad, aunque Near sea un poco diferente, él aun se preocupa por ti-le explicó Kyle a Mello.

-Está bien-Dijo Mello molesto y ve a Near-Agh, Perdón por gritarte y por rechazar tu ayuda… ¿feliz?-

-No, pero gracias por disculparte-Dijo Near jugando con un mechón de pelo en sus dedos y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su pálido rostro.

-Um, Neko… ¿podemos hablar de algo?-Pregunto Stan mirando a la latina-Pero no aquí, tiene que ser a solas-

-Oke, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-Pregunto Neko, no la dejaron terminar la frase, Stan la tomo de la muñeca alejándola de los demás y una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Stan empezó a hablar.


	26. Plan STYLE [1/2]

-Neko-Dijo Stan en voz baja-¿Qué haremos con el tema de la canción? ¿Cuándo voy a cantarle la canción a Kyle? Y lo más importante…-

-Ya se, Ya se-Dijo Neko-Es que canción vas a cantar, tranquilo…yo te ayudo-

-¡No! ¿Qué día voy a cantar? No falta nada para que se haga la fiesta de verano de la escuela-Le dijo Stan

-Mierda, ahora que lo dices…no lo tenía planeado, ya que…tienes las canciones ¿no es así? Entonces ¿nos vemos esta tarde en tu casa?-Le pregunto Neko.

-Sí, nos vemos a la tarde en mi casa.

-Chicos, ¿de qué están hablando?

Los dos se voltearon para encontrarse con Near y Kyle detrás de ellos, Stan se asusto al ver a Kyle y se cayó al piso por el susto, Neko en cambio retrocedió un poco al ver al niño albino tan cerca de ella.

-Estábamos hablando de como...Tu –Near- y Mello llegaron a South Park-exclamó la Fujoshi mientras ayudaba a Stan a levantarse.

-Ah, Bueno…que bien chicos-Dijo Kyle-Oigan…-ve la hora en su celular-Ya es la 13:00 p.m, ¿quieren ir a almorzar algo?-

-¡Si!-Dijo Stan emocionado pero Kyle lo miro con cara de "WTF?" Y se contuvo-Ejem, es decir…claro-

-Y ¿a dónde vamos?-Pregunto Matt seguido de Mello, Kenny y Cartman.

-¿Qué tal si vamos a la pizzería de Willy's? Ahí tienen una buena pizza!-exclamó el gordo Cartman frotándose la barriga.

-Debo concordar contigo, Cartman-Dijo Kyle accediendo a la proposición de su enemigo.

-Weno, Ya que…No puedo discutir con el gordo cara de verga-Dijo Neko riéndose en la última oración.

-¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE CARA DE VERGA MARICA DE MIERDA? ERES UNA PUTA MINORIA-Le grito Cartman.

-LALALA ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!-Canto Neko tapándose los oídos. Los ocho amigos se pusieron a caminar para ir a la Pizzería, Neko se estaba preguntando si era cierto lo que decía Cartman, no creía que la pizza de ese lugar fuera tan buena como la de Pizza Hut.

* * *

Una vez que llegaron a la Pizzería los siete chicos y la Otaku se sentaron en una mesa, bueno no era una mesa precisamente eran tres mesas juntas para formar una mesa larga en la que se pudieran sentar seis personas aproximadamente.

-Esa pizza es mejor que la de Pizza Hut, créeme, Neko-Le dijo Stan a Neko mientras se sentaban frente a la mesa.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué van a ordenar?-preguntó un tipo usando un disfraz de Willy, la mascota de esa pizzería.

-Uhm, yo aun no lo he decidido-Respondió Neko un poco nerviosa e incómoda por estar hablándole a un mesero disfrazado.

-¿Quién es él?-Pregunto Mello un poco impresionado por el tipo usando el disfraz de la mascota del conocido local.

-¡Ese es Willy!-exclamó Kenny feliz y sonriendo.

-Bueno, voy a pedir por ustedes entonces-dijo Kyle ya que los demás estaban indecisos, dirigió su mirada al mesero disfrazado-Una pizza de queso y otra de chocolate, por favor-

-¿De chocolate?-Dijo Mello poniendo una especie de cara psicópata que asusto a Matt y a Near-¡¿H-Hay pizza de Chocolate aquí?!-

-Mello-Dijo Neko-Me da miedo tu mirada de psicópata, solo porque mencionaron el chocolate te pones así? No me quiero imaginar con las drogas-

Todos los chicos del grupo se ríen del comentario avergonzando al rubio chocoadicto, que hubiera estado trabajando con la mafia para capturar a Kira no quería decir que fuera un drogadicto, él era un CHOCOADICTO ¿quedo claro?

-Bueno y tienes a alguien quien te interese, Kyle?-preguntó Matt al judío pelirrojo intentando cambiar de tema.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Kyle casi se ahoga con el vaso de pepsi que estaba tomando-N-No Matt, no tengo a nadie…c-cuando era niño me gustaba Rebecca. P-pensé que estaba enamorado de ella pero, creo que…no resulto como yo quería-

-Uh, que pena…-Dijo Matt-Porque se de alguien a quien le gus…-

Neko y Stan se miraron asustados y en estado de Shock, enseguida le taparon la boca a Matt los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno a mí me gusta a una persona... ¡Dios! ¡Ella tiene el culo y las tetas gigantescas, usa ropas tan provocativas!-exclamó Cartman tranquilizando a Neko y Stan, Kyle no prestó atención ya que le taparon la boca a Matt.

-Ya sé quién te gusta Cartman xD pero no lo voy a decir jajaja-Dijo Neko riéndose y pensando en la chica que le gustaba a Cartman.

-Bueno ¿A ti te gusta alguien, Near?-preguntó Cartman a Near, para cambiar de tema de nuevo haciendo que el albino se sonrojara.

-¿E-Eso qué te importa?-Contesto Near indiferente, mirando al piso y jugando con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos nerviosamente.

-Sí, ¿Qué te importa gordo?-Le pregunto Kyle molesto-Si Near no quiere contarlo pues que no lo haga…-

-Hoooolaa, chicos! Sus pizzas ya están listas!-habló Willy llegando con las dos pizzas grandes y poniéndolas sobre la mesa junto con otra botella de gaseosa.

-Gracias Willy-Le agradeció Neko a la mascota del local, Mello agarro un pedazo de Pizza de Chocolate y los demás un pedazo de pizza de queso, Near apenas tocaba la pizza que había agarrado.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Kyle a Near preocupado-Estas mal por lo que te dijo el culón?-

-¡CÁLLATE JUDÍO!-Le grito Cartman con la boca llena.

-No, no es eso. Es que a mí me gusta más pensar y reflexionar que comer-dijo Near al chico judío.  
-Es cierto, pero L solía comer mucho chocolate también-habló Mello comiendo rápidamente su pedazo.

-No comas tan rápido Mello, te va a hacer mal-Le dijo Stan usando un tonito medio paternal pero a Mello le importo muy poco y siguió comiendo su pizza de chocolate como si nada.

-No entiendo como mierda no engorda con tanto chocolate-Dijo Kyle-A este paso ya estaría como Cartman-

-¡No estoy gordo! Tengo huesos anchos-Le grito el castaño ofendido dejando su cuarto pedazo de pizza en el plato.

-Jaja seh, claro, Cartman-Dijo Neko sarcásticamente viendo que Near y Mello le prestaban atención porque entendían su sarcasmo-Si tuvieras el culo más ancho seguro que te explotaría jajaja-

Todos se ríen por el comentario de la latina pero Cartman se sintió más ofendido que antes así que solo se limito a cruzar sus brazos enojado.

* * *

Después de que terminaron de comer su Pizza cada uno se fue a hacer lo que se les dio la gana o a su respectiva casa, Stan y Neko fueron juntos a la casa del pelinegro para preparar el plan STYLE. El plan era que Stan se confesara a Kyle y decirle lo que sentía por él, el primer paso era ver las canciones que el pelinegro había elegido para la confesión y saber cuál era la indicada.


	27. Plan STYLE [2/2]

Neko y Stan fueron directamente a la sala, se sentaron en el suelo. A Neko le pareció raro que fueran a la sala y no a la habitación del pelinegro ya que ahí estaba la computadora –la única supuestamente- en toda la casa. Pero estaba equivocada, vio que Stan metía la mano debajo del sofá y sacaba una notebook de color gris.

-¿Y eso?-Pregunto Neko.

-Es una Notebook, aquí encontré las canciones-Dijo Stan-Perdóname si no te lo dije antes pero…-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenias una notebook también? ¿eh?-Preguntó Neko enojada porque su amigo no le dijo que tenía una computadora, sobre todo una Notebook.

-No te lo dije porque…conociendo a los chicos seguro que iban a usar la Notebook-Respondió Stan-A-Además, esta notebook no es mía, es de mi papa pero yo la use sin permiso para buscar las canciones-

-Oke, te creo… ¿empezamos?-Pregunto Neko, Stan solo asintió y encendió la Notebook para buscar las canciones que había elegido.

-Sí. Cual canción crees que puede ser?-preguntó Stan a la Fujoshi mientras abría Google Chrome para buscar las canciones que había elegido en Youtube. Pero para su mala suerte se encontraron con una página Hentai como página de inicio.

-¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Qué mierda es esto?!-Pregunto Neko shockeada. Stan sintió que el color rojo le subía a la cara, enseguida cerro la pagina y puso Youtube-¿Quién mierda puso eso?-

-N-No fui yo…-Respondió Stan cerrando la página y abriendo una nueva pestaña en blanco-Fue mi papá, seguro que él se metió en la computadora para ver estas cosas-

-Seh, Claro…soy tan inocentona que me voy a creer eso Stan-Dijo Neko con tono sarcástico al pelinegro.

-No digo que seas inocentona Neko-Le dijo Stan, hace click en youtube buscando las canciones elegidas que se encontraban en una lista especial-Por aquí tienen que estar las canciones…-

-Y ¿Qué mirabas en el sitio Web Hentai, Stan? ¿Algo relacionado a los pelirrojos?-preguntó Neko queriendo saber que miraba su amigo.

-E-Eso no importa ya-Le dijo molesto el pelinegro y al fin encontró las canciones elegidas-Aquí están las canciones-

-Perfecto-Dijo Neko-¿Cuáles son?-

Tomo la computadora y se puso a mirar la lista de canciones que eligió Marsh, la lista era larga, parecía que no tendría fin. Revisar esas canciones les tomaría tooooda la tarde y lo que tenían de la noche hasta mañana por la mañana.

Las canciones que aparecían eran las siguientes:

* Te voy a Amar- Axel Ubago

* Labios Compartidos- Mana

* La niña que llora en tus fiestas- La Oreja de Van Gogh

* Innmortals- Fall Out Boys

* Deshoras- Babasonicos

Y otras mas…Neko y Stan se pasaron la tarde escuchando canciones en Youtube para ver cual sería la indicada para cantarle a Kyle el día de la fiesta de la escuela. Neko no estaba de acuerdo con ninguna a cada cinco minutos o apenas empezaba la canción decía "Otra" o "Siguiente".

- _Estoy enamorado, Te lo quiero confesar, Totalmente ilusionado, Me la paso pensándote (Todo el tiempo) nunca voy a soltarte_  -Sonaba en la computadora del pelinegro.

-Otra-Dijo Neko, Stan obedeció y puso a reproducir otra canción.

- _Y volverán los ángeles_ _a despertarse con tu café pasará distraída la noticia de nosotros. y dicen que me servirá lo que no mata fuerza te da mientras pasa el sonido de tu voz por la tele..._

-Otra-Dijo Neko rodando los ojos en señal de asco y de fastidio por la canción que eligio el pelinegro.

-¿Qué tal que combinamos varias en una sola pista para que así estemos de acuerdo?-sugirió Stan.

-No Stan, el tema tiene que ser especial-Dijo Neko-Continua reproduciendo hasta que encontremos uno que sea de nuestro agrado y del de Kyle-

Stan volvió a reproducir canciones y al cabo de 10 minutos buscando encontraron la canción indicada para Kyle y para los dos amigos, la canción era Payphone de Maroon 5. La letra era hermosa y les gustaba a ambos amigos, la música también era buena.

-Me encanta esta canción Marsh-Dijo Neko feliz-Seguro que a Kyle le va a fascinar-

-Sí, bueno…ahora tenemos una canción para cantarle a Kyle, ahora lo único que nos falta es ensayarla-Dijo Stan haciendo click en el link del video de Payphone y guardándolo en una carpeta donde tenía sus canciones pero enseguida reacciono y recordó algo que vio en el vídeo-Pero el vídeo termina mal ya que él chico no es correspondido por la chica que quería, no creó que sea una buena idea, ¿No puede ser otra de Maroon 5?-

-Bueno ¿Y qué te parece "Sugar", "Maps" o "Animal"?-Pregunto Neko esperando convencer al pelinegro de ojos azules mar.


	28. Preparando la canción

-Creo que Sugar estaría bien, la letra es buena y el vídeo también-comentó Stan apoyando la idea de Neko.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué esperamos? Vamos a ensayar la canción-Sugirió la Otaku animada queriendo levantar a su amigo del suelo pero este se negó-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no Stan?-

-No tengo ganas, pasamos casi toda la tarde mirando canciones y estoy cansado-Dijo Stan aun sentado en el piso y apoyando la cabeza para atrás en el sofá, cerro la notebook. Neko vio la hora en el reloj de pared de la sala y eran casi las 23:00 p.m.

-Uh, Oke entonces ¿La ensayamos en la escuela durante el recreo en algún lugar apartado sin que nadie lo sepa?-Pregunto Neko.

-Sí, conviene ensayar en la escuela-Dijo Stan-Neko ya que es algo tarde… ¿te quieres quedar a dormir? Es que mis padres salieron y no van a volver hasta mañana-

-Eeeh, S-Seh me encantaría Stan- Respondió Neko fingiendo emoción-P-Pero me quiero ir a mi casa y no puedo dejar solos a Matt, Mello y Near-de repente aparece Cartman.  
-¡AJA! ¡Quieres alejar a Wendy de mí, no esta vez Stan!-exclamó el gordo entrando con algo de dificultad por la ventana y malinterpretando todo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Neko estaba shockeada y puso su mejor cara de ¡¿WTF?! Al oír eso-C-Cartman malinterpretaste todo gordo de mierda…Nosotros no estábamos hablando de Wendy-

-No quiero volver con Wendy culón-Dijo Stan-ya no me gusta, solo quiero que seamos amigos-

-Entonces ¿para quién es la canción "Sugar" se puede saber?-Pregunto Cartman cruzando los brazos y con mirada interrogatoria a sus dos "Amigos".

-¿E-Eso qué te importa bola de mierda?-Le pregunto Neko-No te metas en los asuntos personales de los demás, así que jódete…mejor aún, vete a cagar ladrillos-

Stan se mataba de risa por lo que dijo Neko.

-¡Debe ser para mí y ellos están mintiendo!-exclamó Wendy apareciendo de la ventana de repente.

-¿¡WTF!? C-Claro que no Zorra, ¡estoy ayudando a Stan para esa música!-exclamó Neko molesta con la actitud de la pelinegra.

* * *

El fin de semana paso rápido, llego el día Lunes y los chicos del cuarteto y Neko tenían que ir a la escuela. Neko fue la primera del grupo en levantarse, se despertó a las 7:15 a.m, salió de su habitación ya vestida y fue al baño a hacer su rutina de todos los días –lavarse los dientes, acomodarse el pelo, etc-.

Después de que hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer en el baño, Neko bajo las escaleras hacia la sala, tenía que cruzar la sala para ir a la cocina y prepararse el desayuno, no le quedaba mucho tiempo porque tenía que ir temprano a la escuela. Al entrar a la sala paso junto a Matt que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, Mello y Near estaban durmiendo en una colchoneta inflable que Neko coloco en la sala junto al televisor.

Al pasar al lado del sofá, vio que Matt se movía quedando del lado en el que estaba caminando ella, de la nada siente que sus brazos rodean su cintura obligándola a sentarse en el sofá junto a Matt pero esa posición le pareció un poco incomoda así que se acostó junto a él un poco asustada.

-Matt…-Dijo Neko nerviosa-Matt, despierta por favor…-

-Neko, Neko-Hablo Matt en sus sueños abrazándola mas fuerte-N-No te vayas Neko, quédate conmigo-

-¿Matt? En serio, suéltame! Voy a llegar tarde a clases-Dijo Neko sintiendo que el color rosa volvía a teñir sus mejillas-

-Neko enserio no te vayas por favor-Matt seguía dormido pero se negaba a soltarla, movió su cabeza un poco y la apoyo contra la espalda de Neko provocando que esta tenga un leve escalofrió.

- _¡Maldita sea!_ -Pensó Neko- _Tengo que zafarme de alguna forma…_ -le susurra en el oído al gamer -Matt...tengo la nueva consola de Nintendo para ti-

-¡¿Qué?!-Matt se despierta del todo y suelta a Neko haciendo que esta se caiga al suelo, su grito despertó a Mello quien se refregaba los ojos con algo de pereza.

-¿Y ahora qué mierda te pasa perro?-Pregunto Mello-Estaba teniendo un bonito sueño y me despertaste…-

-Lo siento, Mello-se disculpo Matt y ve a Neko-¿En serio tienes una consola Nintendo? ¡Dámela!-

-Lo siento, Matt-Dijo Neko nerviosa levantándose del suelo-No tengo una consola Nintendo, solo lo dije para que te despertaras y que puedas soltarme-

-Hmmm-Dijo Matt molesto-Que feo decir eso, y mas viniendo de ti, Neko-Chan-

-De verdad lo siento pero…te prometo que te comprare una consola nueva Nintendo en tu cumpleaños ¿Oke?-Dijo Neko, ve la hora en el reloj de la mesita de café y son las 8:00 a.m-¡Fuck! Ahora sí que se me hace tarde, gracias por demorarme Baka-

Neko toma su mochila, sale de la sala y corre a la puerta que da a la calle, la abre y la cierra rápidamente detrás de ella y sale corriendo de su casa a la parada de autobús para poder encontrarse con los chicos.

Llego a la parada y se encontró con Kenny, Stan y Kyle, le pareció raro que el gordo infeliz de Cartman no estuviera aun en la parada.

-Oigan-Dijo Neko-Y el culón donde esta?-

-No lo sé y no me importa-Le dijo Kyle indiferente-¿Por qué?-

-Por nada, solo quería saber…creí que como todos ustedes son "amigos" –incluyéndome- de ese infeliz pensé que sabían algo o por lo menos donde carajo podría estar-Dijo Neko.

-No, Neko no sabemos nada, lo juro-Dijo Kenny

-Oke, te creo-Respondió la Otaku. El autobús llego por los chicos, Neko se alegro de que esta vez el conductor estacionara como dios manda y no atropello a Kenny, por lo menos eso le indicaba que no estaba ebrio. Subieron al autobús y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, bueno no todos, Neko le pidió a Kyle cambiar de lugar y sentarse ella esta vez con Stan.

-Sí, Claro no hay problema-Dijo Kyle, se alejo de los dos y se sentó atrás de Cartman y Kenny, asomo un poco la cabeza para ver a Neko y Stan conversando, Kyle le mando una mirada asesina a la Otaku pero esta ni se dio cuenta.


	29. Ensayos

-¡El marica con orejas de gato quiere robarte a tu hombre, judío!-exclamó el gordo a Kyle en tono de burla.

-¡Cállate, Cartman!-Exclamó el pelirrojo molesto.

-Oye, Kyle, ¿quieres mi ayuda para conquistar a Stan?-preguntó Kenny al chico de ushanka verde en un tono compresivo.

-Sí, ¿qué tengo que hacer Kenny? Ayúdame!-Dijo Kyle un poco desesperado por recibir la ayuda de uno de sus amigos.

El autobús se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, los chicos salieron del autobús y el cuarteto junto con Neko fueron los últimos en bajarse, comenzaron a caminar a la entrada rápidamente, no querían llegar tarde a clases.

-¿Y?-Le pregunto Stan a Neko-Entendiste lo que acabamos de hablar?-

-Sí, ensayamos en el recreo Stan-Le dijo Neko-Ahora hay que ir a clases, hoy nos toca Historia en la primera hora ¿no?-

-Si-Le respondió el pelinegro-vamos al salón antes de que nos reten por llegar tarde-

Stan y Neko entraron al salón de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, pero para su mala suerte el profesor los descubrió.

-¡Marsh, Neko!-Los llamo el profesor-Llegan tarde a mi clase… ¡los dos! Y eso no me lo esperaba de ti, Neko-

-L-Lo siento profesor-Se disculpo la latina-Es que Stan y yo…-

-Neko y yo estábamos conversando profesor, h-hablábamos de algo que tenemos planeado hacer para la fiesta del colegio-Dijo Stan defendiendo a su amiga y a los dos-Es todo-

-Ah, Bueno…entonces vayan a sentarse que no quiero retrasar más la puta clase-Dijo el profesor de mala gana a ambos chicos.

* * *

Las clases pasaron como si nada, una hora después toco el timbre y todos los chicos y chicas salieron al patio del recreo menos Stan y Neko que fueron a un salón en desuso. No se dieron cuenta de que dos personas los estaban siguiendo –mejor dicho- los estaban espiando.

Kyle y Kenny llegaron al salón en desuso y se apoyaron contra la pared del pasillo. Kyle estaba nervioso y en cualquier momento se quería ir corriendo de ahí, en cambio Kenny parecía estar relajado.

-No entiendo cómo llegamos a esto-Dijo Kyle nervioso-Kenny, yo no…-

-Créeme que es la única manera-Le dijo Kenny interrumpiendo la frase de su amigo judío.

-Pero yo…yo no… ¡yo no quiero espiar a Stan y a Neko!-Se quejo el chico de la ushanka verde. Se asomaron a la ventana del salón en desuso, vieron a Stan y Neko conversando al parecer ellos no notaron su presencia. Stan sostenía un papel en la mano al igual que Neko, tenían una notebook encendida y un pendrive conectado en esta.

-Como me gustaría saber que están haciendo-Dijo Kyle mirando la situación por la ventana junto a Kenny.

-Yo también-Dijo Kenny-Voy a escuchar que están hablando-Apoyo su oído en el vidrio de la ventana para escuchar la conversación de Stan y Neko.

-¿Cómo crees que debo ensayar la Canción? ¿Y qué tipo de ropa piensas que debo usar?-preguntó el pelinegro a la chica.

-Tenemos la letra aquí para ensayar la canción-Explico Neko a Stan-Podemos pasar la pista sonora en ese caso…la música de la canción. Y con respecto a la ropa…bueno, pensaba que podías usar una camisa blanca, corbata azul oscura, chaleco negro ceniza, pantalones negros y unas vans azules oscuras… ¿Qué te parece? Oke no -_- mala idea-

-¡Creo que es una buena idea, Neko!-exclamó el pelinegro abrazando a Neko.  
-¡Argh! Me molesta cuando Stan la está abrazando-Dijo Kyle molestó del otro lado del vidrio.  
-No te preocupes, Kyle! Solo hay que hacer que Stan te preste atención!-dijo el rubio al pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó él de ushanka verde curioso.

-Primero debes dejar de parecer tan arrogante y molesto, debes parecer más gentil. Segundo debes usar una ropa que atraiga más a la atención de Stan, como no usar camisa y usar una falda corta o unos shorts apretados y cortos-sugirió el rubio.

-Estás loco si crees que me voy a poner algo así-Comento Kyle enojado y un poco sonrojado ante la idea de usar ropa corta y ajustada para llamar la atención de su mejor amigo.

-Pero debe funcionar Kyle, vamos…soy tu amigo! Confía en mí-Le dijo Kenny zarandeándolo amistosamente del brazo para convencerlo. Escuchan un sonido del vidrio, los dos se asoman de nuevo a ver qué sucede.

-¡Kenny!-Dijo Kyle-¿Ves eso? Creo que Neko y Stan están no se…cantando, ¿no? ¿Tú qué crees?-

-¡Creo que sí, Kyle! Los dos parecen muy animados!-dijo el rubio dejando a Kyle con más furia.  
-¿Qué tal si yo canto una canción también?-sugirió Kyle al rubio cenizo.

* * *

Sonó otro timbre anunciando el fin del recreo, Kyle lanzo una maldición al timbre que anunciaba el final del recreo y Kenny le tapo la boca para que dejara de maldecir y gritar por la rabia.

La puerta del salón en desuso se abre, ambos chicos se quedan estáticos y salen corriendo lejos, del salón salen Neko y Stan que estaban hablando de la canción y de lo que pensaba ponerse Neko para cantar junto a Marsh.

-Creo que puedes usar un smoking y tu gorro con orejas de gato-sugirió Stan a la Otaku.

-Um, estaba pesando aunque –odio admitirlo- ponerme un vestido negro y debajo de la falda del vestido unas calzas de color azul fluorescente con unas converse celestes-Dijo Neko un poco avergonzada con la idea de usar vestido.

-¿Por qué Neko?-preguntó curioso y sorprendido Stan por la idea de Neko, la idea de usar un vestido.

-Es medio estúpido pero creo que es lo más apropiado para usar con la canción-Dijo Neko-E-Es decir, siempre he querido usar smoking pero no es el momento para usarlo-

-Bueno, como digas…-Dijo Stan-Si quieres usar un vestido, bueno, es tu decisión…por cierto, ¿Qué día vamos a cantar la canción?-

-No debía ser el día de baile, ¿no?-le pregunto Neko al chico de pompón rojo.

-Ah, cierto…debe ser el día del baile-Dijo Stan a Neko mientras ambos se dirigían al salón de clases. Una vez que entraron no vieron al profesor, vieron el pizarrón con una lista de canciones de los 50's y a los chicos y chicas sentados en distintos grupos, Neko y Stan tomaron asiento en el grupo de los chicos.

-Bueno chicos, estas son todas las canciones de los 50's que tengo anotadas hasta ahora-Dijo Wendy señalando el pizarrón-Necesito que hagamos una votación para que podamos ver que canción vamos a bailar-

Neko asomo la cabeza al costado del grupo de chicos y leyó la lista de canciones anotadas por la zorra Testaburguer.

-¿¡Por qué deben ser esas canciones!?-preguntó molesta la chica de orejas de gato.  
-Es que a mí me gusta y además esto permitirá que las parejas hagan ya saben que-habló la chica Pelinegra de falda amarilla.

-Uhm!- gruño por lo bajo Cartman, pero no dejaba de prestar atención a los pechos y a los muslos de la chica de pelo largo.

-Es una buena idea-Dijo Gregory, el actual "novio" de Wendy-Deberíamos hacer una votación para saber que canción vamos a bailar-

-Sí, que gran idea…vamos a bailar como si fuéramos unos maricas-Comento Cartman de manera burlona al rubio cara de Leonardo Di Caprio que se roba el jodido corazón de todas las mujeres  ** _(Autora: Menos el mío JA!)_**

-No actúes así, Cartman!-lo regaño Wendy, pero se aprovecho de la situación y se acercó de él. Cartman aprovecho para mirar el grande escote que la chica exhibía, quedando ambos sonrojados.

-Oigan si van a coger ahora consíganse una habitación-Grito Kyle haciendo que los dos se separaran. Wendy volvió a su lugar en el pizarrón y Cartman trato de ocultar su rostro sonrojado de los demás chicos, cosa que no funciono.

-Uhm...-Dijo Gregory acercándose a Wendy-¿Qué relación hay entre tú y Cartman?-preguntó el rubio molesto en un tono muy alto para que la clase lo escuchara.

-¡Nada!-exclamó la pelinegra avergonzada.

-¡Mentirosa!-exclamó el rubio.


	30. Votación y más ensayos

Unos minutos más tarde comenzaron las votaciones, algunos chicos no entendían cuales eran las canciones que estaban buscando por lo que Wendy tuvo que mostrarles videos de esas canciones para que pudieran entender que estaban votando.

El Team Stan estaba indeciso, no sabían que canción votar, Neko ya había votado "You're the one I want" de la película _Grease_. Kenny eligio "Stayin' Alive" de la película de Jhon Travolta, al igual que Stan y Kyle, Cartman eligió la misma canción que Neko.

Cuando terminaron las votaciones Wendy fue a buscar los papeles anotados con las votaciones y anoto cruces al lado de las canciones votadas. El resultado fue que gano la canción de  _Grace_.

-Bien, ya está decidido-Dijo Wendy-Vamos a bailar  _Grease_ -

Todos aplaudieron para felicitar al grupo por su elección y porque la canción de la película  _Grease_  gano por mayoría.

* * *

Mientras tanto en casa de Neko, Matt ya se había levantado del sofá y estaba mirando la tele de la cocina mientras desayunaba un tazón de cereales con leche. Mello aun estaba durmiendo en el colchón inflable y Near jugaba con unos muñecos de metal que estaban en el estante de la sala y enroscaba un mechón de pelo blanco entre sus dedos.

-Oye, Near-habló el adicto al chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres Mello?-preguntó el albino aún jugando.

-¿Por qué no secuestramos a Matt y volvemos a nuestro mundo?-Pregunto Mello.

-¿No escuchaste a Matt? A él le gusta estar aquí así que quieras o no, siendo su mejor amigo deberías respetar su decisión-Near dijo la palabra "Mejores amigos" con algo de indiferencia y eso lo noto el rubio come chocolates.

-Pero nosotros no pertenecemos aquí enano, venimos de otro mundo-Respondió Mello molesto, quien de paso salió de la cama inflable, se acerco a la mesa de café de la sala donde estaba jugando Near y tiro todos los muñecos de metal al piso.

-Perdóname Mello, yo solo…solo…lo pensé-Dijo Near bajando la mirada, Mello pudo notar algo que se podía describir como ¿Tristeza? Nah, Near no tenia emociones. Era demasiado frió, o acaso… ¿acaso le molestaba que él fuera amigo de Matt?

-Oye, pelusa… ¿te pasa algo?-Le pregunto Mello.

-No te preocupes, Mello. Estoy bien-dijo el albino escondiendo su tristeza.

-¡A mi no me engañas, enano!-Le dijo Mello tomando con sus manos el cuello de la camisa blanca de Near obligándolo a mirarlo-Yo sé que no eres bueno mintiendo, ¡así que dime que te pasa, enano!-

-Te dije que no me pasa nada-Dijo Near.

-¡Eres un Mentiroso!-exclamó Mello y para la sorpresa de este, Near empezó a besarlo en la boca.

Near se separo un poco para tomar aire, Mello estaba en shock debido a que todas sus emociones se juntaron en su cabeza y eso fue lo que le produjo el shock, no sabía que hacer por la acción del albino, no sabía si debía enojarse con él y empujarlo o devolverle el beso.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Near.

-Me sorprendió tu actitud ya que en general no tienes emociones y…bueno me gustó el beso-Le dijo Mello y enseguida retribuyo el beso del menor.

-Oigan chicos, ¿aún están dormidos?-Pregunto Matt y ve la escena del beso-¡HOLY SHIT! ¿De qué me perdí esta vez?-

Mello y Near se separaron, ven a Matt y se asustaron un poco, Near tenía los ojos un poco abiertos y estaba sonrojado, Mello también se sonrojo pero por el susto se cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Lo que acabas de ver no es mentira-Dijo Near, ayudando a levantar a Mello del piso.  
-¿O sea que ustedes son novios?-preguntó curioso el chico gamer.

-¡¿WTF?! ¡¿Estás loco o que bebiste?! ¡Claro que no!-Dijo Mello molesto a su mejor amigo-No somos novios, perro-

-A mi no me engañas-Dijo Matt con una sonrisa burlona-¿Qué tiene de malo que ustedes estén juntos, Mello?-

-¿Qué tiene de Malo? ¡Matt! Near es mi rival y mi deber es derrotarlo para capturar a Kira-Dijo Mello molesto.


	31. Otro plan en marcha

En la escuela, los chicos y las chicas se encontraban en el gimnasio organizados en dos grupos como en el salón, estaban sentados en las bancas y las luces estaban apagadas. En medio del gimnasio había un proyector y una computadora portátil que provenía de la escuela.

Neko, Stan, Kenny, Kyle y Cartman estaban sentados en las últimas filas de las bancas en el grupo de chicos.

-¿Qué nos van a mostrar ahora?-Pregunto Neko mirando hacia el proyector y la pared iluminada por la luz del proyector.

-No lo sé-Dijo Kyle-A lo mejor van a mostrarnos videos de las diferentes temáticas que vamos a bailar-

-Ejem-Esa era la voz del profesor de gimnasia mandando a callar al cuarteto y a la Otaku.

-Lo siento profesor-se disculpo Neko-Es solo que…-

-Nadie habla hasta que yo lo ordene-Grito el profesor haciendo que todos se callaran-Bien, como pueden ver alumnos, voy a mostrarles un video que vamos a pasar el día de la fiesta de verano. Es un video con escenas de las películas relacionadas a las temáticas que ustedes van a bailar-

El profesor de gimnasia vio que nadie preguntaba nada, nadie decía nada. Así que puso a reproducir el video mostrando las escenas de baile de las películas de los 50, 60, 70 y 80's.

* * *

-Pero tú mueres en el manga antes de capturar a Kira, aunque tu ayuda fue esencial para Near y así pudo capturar a Kira- le explicó Matt a Mello.

-¿Y eso qué me importa? Yo quiero ser el primero en atrapar a Kira-Dijo Mello molesto por la supuesta predicción de su amigo.

-Bueno, como digas…pero después si te mueres no me eches la culpa-Dijo Matt levantando los brazos como diciendo "Haz lo que quieras, no me importa".

-Mejor no. Tengo un plan mejor-habló Near para los dos.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron Matt y Mello curiosos.

-Sí lo que pasa en el manga es verdad entonces solo hay que hacer una trampa para Kira y nadie se iría ni saldría herido-Dijo el albino con su semblante frio.

-Excelente idea, Near-Dijo Mello con sarcasmo-Ahora dime, ¿Cómo mierda vamos a planear una trampa para Kira? Mejor dicho… ¿Cómo vamos a engañarlo?-

-No lo sé…Yo-Dijo Near un poco nervioso-No, es una idea tonta y no creo que funcione-

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Le pregunto Matt curioso acercándose a la mesa de café junto a ellos teniendo cuidado de no romper los muñecos de metal que eran propiedad de Neko.

-Mi plan era este…-Near toma una hoja blanca para dibujar y un marcador negro-Matt, pásame los muñecos de Metal que están en el suelo por favor, Mello ayúdalo-

-¿Tú piensas que voy a hacer eso pelusa?-Pregunto Mello molesto.

-¿Quieres que te vuelva a besar otra vez?-Le pregunto Near mirándolo de manera amenazante. Mello no tuvo otra opción que obedecer y fue a juntar los muñecos con Matt.

Near vio los muñecos de metal en la mesita de café, agarro una muñeca con vestido blanco y celeste, un muñeco de armadura amarilla y una muñeca negra de metal con un vestido rojo y negro.

-¿Para qué querías los muñecos Near?-Pregunto Matt.


	32. Me gustas

Anteriormente.

Near vio los muñecos de metal en la mesita de café, agarro una muñeca con vestido blanco y celeste, un muñeco de armadura amarilla y una muñeca negra de metal con un vestido rojo y negro.

-¿Para qué querías los muñecos Near?-Pregunto Matt.

* * *

-Para que sirvan como representaciones de nosotros-le dijo Near a Matt, que solo se rascó la cabeza aun sin entender el plan.

-Aaah, a ver si lo hago más sencillo…-Dijo Near un poco frustrado-Ejem, el muñeco amarillo es Mello, el rojo y negro eres tu Matt y el blanco soy yo, ¿entiendes? Bueno…nosotros estamos en South Park, ¿no?-Dibujo una "SP" Con el marcador junto a los tres muñecos que estaban en el papel- y llegamos aquí –supuestamente- mediante un portal…-Dibuja una espiral, en ella escribe "Portal" y después un circulo con una flecha, ¡NO! dos flechas que dicen "S.P.K" / "South Park".

-Sí, llegue aquí con un portal gracias a mi PSP pero… ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto Near?-Pregunto Matt confundido.

-¿Quieres que mandemos a Kira a este mundo para que muera o quede atrapado aquí?-preguntó Mello.

-En realidad no Mello, lo que tengo planeado es crear clones de nosotros y enviarlos para engañar a Kira…cuando el caso este resuelto, volveremos a nuestro mundo…ahora, ¿Les quedo claro?-Dijo Near-¿Tienen alguna pregunta?-

-No… ¡Que buena idea, Near!-exclamó Matt ya que no moriría.

-Yo tengo una pregunta, Genio-Dijo Mello levantando la mano como si estuviera en una de las clases de Wammy's House cuando era niño-¿Cómo vamos a conseguir clones de nosotros? ¿Acaso viste a alguien en South Park que pueda ayudarnos? También tengo otra pregunta pero esa es personal y quiero discutirlo-Ve a Matt-A solas-

-Ah...Ok-habló Matt y salió de la sala, Mello se acerca un poco a Near.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me quieres preguntar Mello?-Pregunto Near jugando con un mechón de su pelo-Que sea rápido para así seguir explicando el plan-

- _Maldito Enano, ¿Por qué siempre me hace enojar?_ -Pensó Mello, enseguida reacciono y al igual que la otra vez tomo a Near del cuello de su camisa. Near no dijo nada, ni siquiera se asusto ante el agarre-Porque me besaste antes? Eh? Quiero una razón ahora!-

-La razón es que me gustas. Yo siempre supe eso desde que estábamos en Wammy's house pero no sabía cómo decir lo que sentía por ti-habló Near dejando a Mello sorprendido.

-¿Eh?-Mello otra vez estaba en estado de shock-P-Pero ¿por qué te gusto? Se supone que deberías odiarme Near, siempre te trate mal…-

-No siempre fue así-Dijo Near bajando la mirada. Mello no entendía a que se refería Near, de repente recordó algo.

* * *

* _Flashback_ *

_Mello tenía cinco años, estaba en su habitación, solo como siempre_ _**(Autora: En ese tiempo, Matt aún no había llegado jaja** _ _) Cuando escucho gritos de los demás niños y no supo bien porque habían tantos gritos._

_-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunto Mello, llego a la entrada donde estaban los demás niños. Sabía muy bien porque estaban todos ahí. Hoy llegaba otro niño a Wammy's House, Mello intento ver pero los niños bloqueaban su visión, no tuvo otra que empujar a algunos niños para pasar y poder ver al recién llegado._

_-Tiene el cabello blanco-Decía una de las niñas_

_-Es muy raro, nunca vi a un niño así…-Comentaba otra. Mello dejo de ver a las niñas que hablaban del niño nuevo para verlo a él._

_Tenían razón, era un poco raro y más con el cabello blanco y ojos grises, Mello supuso que ese niño era albino por el tono de su piel, sus ojos y cabello. Era muy pequeño para ser un niño, Mello cálculo su edad y pensó que debería tener unos dos o tres años aproximadamente._

_Pasaron algunos años, Mello y Near se hicieron buenos amigos y después pasaron a ser los "Súper Mejores amigos", Mello siempre estaba con Near, nunca lo dejaba solo, pasaban las tardes jugando juntos en el salón del orfanato o en el jardín. Hasta que un día llego el día que todos los niños de Wammy's House temía, el día de hacer el examen para elegir al sucesor de L._

_Mello había estado estudiando y trabajando duro para pasar ese examen, al igual que Near, aunque a veces se dedicaba a jugar con sus juguetes. Cuando terminaron de dar el examen se publicaron de forma automática los resultados, Mello pensó que sería el sucesor de L pero por desgracia le había ganado su "Mejor amigo" Near._

_-Maldito enano-Pensó Mello viendo el resultado de Near que tenía un diez mientras que el tenia nueve noventa y nueve en el segundo lugar-Me voy a vengar, aunque me tome mucho tiempo…juro que me voy a vengar-_

_Sin decir ni una palabra más se dirigió a la habitación de Near, abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocar, se acerco al albino que jugaba con un puzzle y Mello le dio un empujón tirándolo al suelo._

_-Mello, P-Porque hiciste eso?-Pregunto Near._

_-¡Te odio, Near!-Le grito el rubio así porque si-A partir de hoy seremos rivales…-_

_Desde ese día ninguno de los dos volvió a hablarse o dirigirse la palabra y si lo hacían comenzaban a discutir, esto metía en problemas a Mello pero a Near parecía no importarle._

_Tiempo después llego un niño pelirrojo de once años con googles y un PSP en las manos, se llamaba Mail pero quería que le dijeran Matt, al principio era un niño antisocial y un poco tímido pero después de que conoció a Mello se llevaron bien y se volvieron "Súper Mejores Amigos"._

_Near estaba un poco celoso de esa amistad entre Mello y Matt y juro que haría lo imposible para recuperarlo y que volvieran a ser amigos como cuando eran muy pequeños._

* _Fin Flashback_ *

* * *

-¿Fue por eso?-Pregunto Mello sorprendido, recordando su actitud en el pasado y porque ellos dejaron de ser amigos.

-Si Mello, suena raro ¿no? todo por el examen para ser sucesor de L surgió este inconveniente-Dijo Near un poco deprimido-Cuando te hiciste amigo de Matt me sentí mal, pensé que te había perdido y desde entonces me prometí a mi mismo que haría lo imposible para recuperarte-

-¿En serio? Bueno, gracias por no haber desistido de mi-Dijo Mello agradecido.

-De nada, Mello-habló Near en un tono más alegre y volvió a besarlo. Mientras hacían eso apareció Matt asomado a la puerta de la sala, se sorprendió un poco por la escena del beso y decidió tomar una foto con el celular de Neko.

-¡Aaaaaw! Que lindo-Dijo Matt sonriendo haciendo que los dos chicos se separaran y lo miraran, Mello un poco Molesto y Near sonrojado-Entonces, ¿Eso significa que ahora son novios o algo así?-

-Sí, eso es un sí-Respondió Near con seguridad-Y puedes mandar la foto para quien quieras, ya que no tenemos vergüenza de mostrar que somos pareja-

-No, prefiero que la vea Neko a ver qué opina-Dijo Matt dejando el celular de la Otaku en la mesita de café.

* * *

Ya habían terminado las clases, los chicos y chicas de la escuela secundaria de South Park salieron del edificio y todos tomaron sus respectivos caminos a casa. Neko una vez que salió de la escuela se despidió de sus amigos y salió corriendo a su casa para ver a Matt, Mello y Near. Intento correr lo más rápido que pudo pero apenas corrió dos cuadras y se canso así que decidió ir caminando a paso rápido a casa.

Al llegar a casa encontró a Mello, Matt y Near conversando en la cocina, la sala estaba ordenada, pero le pareció extraño que los muñecos de metal que le dio su papa estaban en la mesa de café y no en la biblioteca donde deberían estar. Entro a la cocina para ver a sus amigos, al entrar les puso una mirada seria a cada uno. Mello no se sentía intimidado con su pregunta

-¿Por qué cambiaron los muñecos de su lugar? ¿Ustedes estaban jugando con ellos?-preguntó Neko seriamente.

Mello no se sentía intimidado con su pregunta ni su mirada, Near menos…pero no se atrevía a responder, Matt se asusto un poco y trago saliva. Neko se dio cuenta de ello y se acerco al gamer.

-Matt… ¿Quién cambio los muñecos de lugar?-Le pregunto Neko-Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?-

-Fue Near-Confesó Matt sin lograr mentirle a su amiga.

-¿Por qué?-peguntó Neko intrigada al chico albino.

-Estaba aburrido Neko y yo…yo solo quería jugar-Dijo Near un poco nervioso-Tome prestados esos muñecos, no pensé que eran importantes para ti-

-Pues claro que lo son, esos muñecos de metal no son de juguete, son decoraciones y me los dio mi papá… ¿Alguna vez pensaste que yo jugaba con eso? Bueno, tal vez lo hice de niña pero después entendí que eran de adorno-Dijo Neko molesta.

-Lo siento mucho, Neko-habló Near disculpándose con la chica Fujoshi.

-Disculpa aceptada Near-Dijo Neko, escucha un ruido y es su celular. Alguien estaba llamándola. Salió corriendo de la cocina, tomo su celular que estaba en la mesita de café y atendió el llamado-Si, ¿quién es?-

Matt y Mello se miraron con cara de ¡¿WTF?! Y se encogieron de hombros pero decidieron prestar atención y escuchar con quien estaba hablando Neko.

-No te preocupes, es solo hacer lo que combinamos que todo va a salir bien-Le dijo Neko a Stan con seguridad-Si, Si… ¿Ensayamos el miércoles en tu casa o en la mía para aprender la canción? En mi casa, bueno…Oke nos vemos mañana en la escuela, también seguimos ensayando en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, Bye-

Neko corto la llamada, guardo el celular en el bolsillo trasero de su jean y al levantar la vista vio a Mello, Near y Matt mirándola desde la puerta de la cocina, Neko se dio cuenta de eso y los tres sucesores de L se fueron directamente a sentarse a la mesa de la cocina. Escucharon unos pasos entrar a la cocina y era la Otaku.

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes tres?-preguntó la chica Latina.


	33. Enamoramiento

-N-Nada Neko…-Dijo Matt nervioso-Tengo algo que contarte…no se si te va a agradar la idea-

-¿Qué me vas a contar Matt?-Pregunto Neko.

-Bueno, no sé como decírtelo pero…M-Mello…Mello y Near-Dijo Matt nervioso-¡Mello y Near son novios!-

-¡¿Qué?!-Neko estaba un poco sorprendida por la noticia-¿Y eso es cierto?-

-Es verdad-habló Mello dándole un beso a Near.

-¡NYA! ¡Qué lindo!-exclamó Neko emocionada por lo que estaba mirando.

-Sí, algo así-Dijo Matt riéndose un poco de la escena de su mejor amigo y su ex compañero de Wammy's House. Neko se rio un poco y fue a buscar de nuevo su celular para ver si tenia una foto nueva en el celular o por lo menos un mensaje. Mello y Near ya habían dejado de besarse, tenían calor y Near sentía que le faltaba el aire porque estaba respirando agitadamente.

-Neko es linda ¿no lo creen?-Dijo Matt mirando a Mello y Near que estaban con cara de no entender a que se refería el gamer.

-¿De qué hablas perro?-Pregunto Mello.

-Que es linda-dijo Matt en un tono diferente.

-Estás enamorado de ella, ¿no?-pregunto Near ya que sabía lo que el gamer sentía por la fujoshi.

-C-Creo que sí, pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mi-Dijo Matt sonrojado levemente por decirles su secreto a sus amigos-¿Qué hago? No puedo ir y decirle ahora mismo lo que siento por ella, creo que se asustaría si se lo digo-

-Yo creo que ella siente lo mismo por ti, Matt y quiere que tú hagas una especie de prueba para ver si tu le gustas a ella-le dijo Mello a su amigo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices Mello?-Dijo Matt-Más vale que sea cierto porque juro que te voy a matar y no lo digo en broma-

-Ja, Si claro… ¡mira! Tengo tanto miedo de que me mates, perro-Dijo Mello en tono sarcástico-¿Sabes qué? Voy a preguntarle a Neko si siente algo por ti-

Mello se levanto y salió de la cocina a buscar a Neko, pero esta no estaba en la sala, Mello supuso que estaba en su habitación, iba a subir las escaleras pero escucho pasos apresurados y Matt lo detuvo.

-¡NO!-Grito Matt sujetándolo del brazo para que no vaya a la habitación de la Otaku-Mello, ¡no lo hagas! No le digas nada a Neko, ni siquiera le preguntes eso… ¡me da vergüenza!-

-No debes tener vergüenza, Matt. Por ejemplo creo que ella también debe pensar en ti de manera romántica y sexual-habló Near saliendo de la cocina y yendo a la escalera donde estaban su novio y su amigo.

-Igual no quiero que Mello vaya a preguntarle eso-Dijo Matt avergonzado pero por distraerse con Near, Mello empuja a Matt y sube corriendo las escaleras-¡¿Qué?! ¡MELLO! NO, ¡NO VAYAS! ¡DETENTE!-

- _Uno peor que el otro…_ -Pensó Near.

-¡Neko! ¡Necesito contarte algo!-exclamó Mello entrando al cuarto de Neko y encontrando a la Otaku sentada en el suelo leyendo un Manga.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo, Mello?-preguntó Neko.


	34. Flor seca en tu cuaderno [Capítulo Extra]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: jajajaja ¿Creyeron que se terminaba el fanfic en el capitulo anterior? ¡Pues no! ni crean…aquí les dejo una canción de cierre muy popular en Latinoamérica.
> 
> "Flor seca en tu Cuaderno" de Cumbia Ninja.
> 
> En este fanfic la cantamos Matt y yo pero originalmente en la serie la cantan Hache (Ricardo Abarca) y Juana (Brenda Asnicar) (Autora: Solo por Brenda miro la serie sino ya me moriría de aburrimiento xD)

Se ve un estudio con una habitación dividida, en ella hay dos micrófonos, una ventana de vidrio divide la habitación, en los micrófonos hay colgados unos auriculares para escuchar música, las paredes están acolchadas y hay dos puertas que se ubican en ambos lados de la habitación.

_Matt:_

_Uuuhhhhhoooo_ _…Uuuhhhhhoooo_

Neko entra por el lado derecho de la habitación y Matt por el lado izquierdo, ambos se colocan los auriculares, suena la pista sonora de la canción  _"Flor seca en tu Cuaderno"_  y comienzan a cantar.

_Neko y Matt:_

_Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite._

_Matt:_

_Disfruta de su hermosura mientras existe._

_Neko:_

_No intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto es mejor sentir que…_

_Los dos:_

_Te la viviste,_

_Que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si en total nada es eterno_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor la flor que se marchite en tu mano,_

_Neko:_

_Que flor seca entre hojas de tu cuaderno._

_Matt:_

_Atrapo el tiempo como una flor en un cuaderno todo se detiene y se hace eterno_

_Las agujas del reloj quedan quietas y obedientes bajo el conjuro de no volver a verte,_

_Pasan los años pasan los días, se cansan las horas en cadenas infinitas,_

_Y los colores y los perfumes y hasta las facciones se olvidan y ya ningún recuerdo tiene vida,_

_Porque transforme en cárcel a este cuaderno para conservarte día a día._

_Los dos:_

_Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite_

_Matt:_

_Disfruta de su hermosura…_

_Los dos:_

_Mientras existe_

_Neko:_

_No intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor sentir que_ _…_

_Los dos:_

_Te la viviste_ _, que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si total nada es eterno_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor la flor que se marchite en tu mano,_

_Neko:_

_Que flor seca entre hojas de tu cuaderno._

_Matt:_

_Entonces un día de manera casual impertinente al pasar las hojas te me apareces_

_Y se rompe el castigo de lo eterno y regresas como viajante del albergue…_

_Los dos:_

_A visitarme_

_Matt:_

_Entre sombras y a castigar a quien te ha herido_

_Con el peor de los castigos el del olvido_

_Porque no atrape nada entre esas hojas queriendo a engañar a la naturaleza como se me antoja_

_Con la falsa certeza de que no pasó nada_

_El árbol vivirlo enterrarlo hacerlo olvido acá no pasa nada…_

_Los dos:_

_oooouuuhhhhhoooo_

_Neko:_

_Acá no pasa nadaaaa ooo_

_Los dos:_

_Y aquí estoy…_

_Matt:_

_Con la falsa certeza de que no pasó nada_

_El árbol vivirlo enterrarlo hacerlo olvido acá no pasa nada…_

_Los dos:_

_Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite_

_Matt:_

_Disfruta de su hermosura…_

_Los dos:_

_Mientras existe_

_Neko:_

_No intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor sentir que_ _…_

_Los dos:_

_Te la viviste_ _, que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si total nada es eterno_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor la flor que se marchite en tu mano,_

_Neko:_

_Que flor seca entre hojas de tu cuaderno._

_Matt:_

_No cometí el error de agotarte_

_De vivirte entera de deshojarte de hacerte_ _**MÍA** _ _de caminar todos los caminos_

_De beber en todas las fuentes en sequía, no me equivoque en ser despedido en ser generoso imprudente y ansioso_

_Irrespetable desbocado de tu perfume intoxicado mantenerte a mi lado pa no reprocharte algún día de mi cobardía_

_Pues pedía sin tenerte pa Que fueras solo_ _**MIA** _ _._

_Los dos:_

_Y te tengo aun pero estas en pausa, ahora la flor es inmortal por mi causa_

_Matt:_

_No respeta el color ni el aroma_

_Neko:_

_Se ha convertido en falsa_

_Matt:_

_Tan solo queda de aquella belleza tranquila traviesa de lo que ha sido y me castiga_

_Y me recrimina condenarla a no cumplir su destino_

_Me enceguece como un sol a un albino no puedo parar de desearla_

_Me controla los cinco sentidos ay ya no quiero mirarla_

_Los dos:_

_Deja que en tus manos la flor se marchite_

_Matt:_

_Disfruta de su hermosura…_

_Los dos:_

_Mientras existe_

_Neko:_

_No intentes detenerte en la risa y el llanto_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor sentir que_ _…_

_Los dos:_

_Te la viviste_ _, que se haga ceniza y se la lleve el viento si total nada es eterno_

_Matt:_

_Es mejor la flor que se marchite en tu mano,_

_a que quede atrapada en un libro de recuerdos…_

Los dos terminan de cantar, se quitan los auriculares, apagan los micrófonos y salen por donde entraron pero en direcciones opuestas.


End file.
